


Gamma Mine: Meet the Padackles

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: Gamma Mine Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/ Gamma/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Bonding, Caring Jensen, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, HOT SMUTTY SEX, M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Jared, Protective Jensen Ackles, Sick Jared Padalecki, Soulmates, boy on boy action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Book Two of Gamma Mine Verse:Its been two years since the 'prank' that changed their lives.....Now its time to start living again.Please note: there are a few stories in this verse and you must read them first---I'm assuming you have and will not explain too much from the boys past; unless its relevant. TY





	1. 911--Get Home NOW!!

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my friends,
> 
> Welcome back. I just couldn't leave this alone. I had one more story planned then ending this verse.....but too many people seemed interest in our boys, SO I gave it a week or two to swish around in my over active imagination and BOOM---Padackles!! I just had to do it; Always and Forever just gave me too many ideas. So before that last promised story; Extenuating Circumstances (yes its a chapter title and a story title); I needed to get this out. Too much fluff and stuff for my brain to handle--sugar overload. 
> 
> I usually have a particular soundtrack I want when writing but for this story I set my ipod to random and holy hell---the smutty songs it picked (blush)....hence the end of this chapter is compliments of my musical muse channeling herself through my electronics.....LOL. Lucky you. (smirky, saucy grin)
> 
> As always....I tend to goof it up; fix it; then mess it up again--so basically, all errors are my fault; sorry. (No not really, but I'm suppose to feel bad about the boo-boos....lol). Please be kind; love one another; send happiness, sunshine and joy out into the universe (and the comment page) and always keep fighting.....I'll shut up now so you can get to reading.....enjoy
> 
> KRK
> 
> PS---I know; sorry....just a little reminder....italic words are internal monologuing and Bold words indicate Were speech...I'm done now; go read; really, I promise--pinky swear..... shutting up now!!  
> ******************************************************************

**_ GM Book 2: Meet the Padackles _ **

**__ **

**911--Come home NOW!! or Baby Makers on the Loose**

**__ **

         It had been a long day already when the emergency text from Gen hit his phone. It seems like everyone needed him today for every little stupid thing that went wrong. _I'm starting to think Jarebear has the right idea....work one or two days a week .I can't wait to get home. This whole being an adult thing sucks right now!!_ Chad muses as he drives towards the home he shares with his expanded family. He can't believe that its been a little over five years since Jared, Gen and him left their small hometown to head off to college. He had been taking advanced college courses along with Jared at their high school; so when it came time to start real college he was already ahead of Gen in completing a degree. Jared was a little genius and had been in advanced/ college prep classes in high school. Gen was good at school; keeping a steady B, B+ average; but Chad was an A-, A student. Jared on the other hand was an off the chart smart kid. So when he wanted to switch over to the advanced college credit courses; Chad had offered to take them with him and boy had that been an eye opener. He went from A's to B's really fast but a B is still passing. He could live with it because it made Jare happy. The kid loved everything about school--in fact he lived for old books and math equations. God, how he loved that kid!! Best day of his life was the day he came across Gen trying to fend off those four assholes, with her sharp tongue, who were bullying the small, dark haired boy. He had always liked the kid; having been his partner for science class; and was pissed to find him cowering on the ground with only the pint-sized pistol between him and his attackers. When the big, dumb jock had gone after Gen too and pushed her aside to try to get back to hurting Jared, he had lost it. Chad is usually a pretty easy going guy but go after someone he considers a friend---you just better run, run as fast as you can because he will hurt you twice as bad. It had been worth getting the formal write-up in his permanent file and the community service from the judge (the bullies were formally charged too; but the judge didn't cut them any slack and demanded they go to anger management classes, jail for 30 days, and pay restitution to Jared for his injuries). So worth it because he instantly bonded with Gen over Jared and gained so much more then a partner for experiments in chemistry class. So when he got a text from Gen telling him he needed to come home _"right the fuck now....J-Bear needs you"_ ; he had dropped everything, showed his boss--JD-- the text and went straight home. Working for the pack elders has its advantages too, especially when your brother-in-law is the pack heir.

         Chad pulls his Jeep into his assigned slot in the newly added eight car garage. It had been Steve's bitching over playing musical cars all the time that had prompted the new addition and Jay's snarky comeback about how they needed their own personal valet parking that had got the ball rolling. Instead of laughing over the kid's quick wit; Jensen had asked Jay what he meant by it. That had gotten everyone's attention--Jensen had taken his mates remark seriously while they had just been happy to see a little flash of the old Jared returning. Jare had a small, shy smile on his face when the gang had been enjoying his jest but when his mate took him seriously he had almost looked confused for a moment. But before anyone could comment on it; Jared had pulled out one of his sketch books and shown Jensen his idea for a huge barn style garage that would hold not only their cars but a gigantic second story for storage with a real stair case instead of  pull down stairs that folded into the ceiling. Chris, Steve and Jensen had quickly started discussing the matter and within six weeks the project had been started. _That kid has the best ideas...loving this new addition with its covered path to the house. No more getting sleet, snow or rain in my hair as I come and go._ The new barn was off to the side of the old garage, so that they could utilize the existing driveway, with the doors facing the house instead of the road. From the main road all it looked like was a wide, tall shed but upon closer inspection it was an eight car garage. The five adults each had a car plus there were bays to hold Jensen's baby--a mint 1967 black Chevy Impala SS and Chris' 1969 Chevy Chevelle SS. The additional bay was used to hold the boy's atvs. Chad loved the fact that he had an assigned port and his own remote to control the door. It had been Gen's idea to add the covered walkway connecting the house to the new garage. She had made an excellent point about bringing in groceries in the weather and J-Bears health. The kid is supposedly 'cured' of his Huntington's he still gets ill and that has got both the good doctors stumped. Were's rarely get sick but Jay's not a born Were and had been ill for years, so the doctors still keep a close eye on his health. Plus there had been that whole issue with his inability to keep his weight at a normal number. The kid's still too skinny for his liking and that probably has something to do with why he still suffers from colds, flu's and pneumonia. Chad thinks the best part of the whole project was when Jensen had the old garage turned into a gaming room for the family. Chad loves being able to play video games with Jared or shoot some pool with the boys.

         He is rushing through the door into the game room when he sees Gen coming through the archway across from him. "What's wrong, is he alright?? He didn't get sick or anything did he??" Gen just shakes her head and gives him a huge smile. "Sorry, but I knew if I just sent a 'hey this happened' text then JD might not let you come home......." Chad is a little confused by her smile and happy disposition. "So what happened then....what's the emergency?" he inquires. Gen can't contain herself any longer and blurts out "They finally did the deed!!" Chad just looks dumbfounded for a moment before the meaning of her words sinks in completely. "WHAT!?!?!" Gen is bouncing up and down as she moves the final steps towards her 'brother' and one of her best friends (Jare being the other). "You heard me; they finally completed the bond---they mated this afternoon; Jensen finally made an honest man out of our boy!!!" Gen watches the emotions move across Chad's face before he explodes. "HOLY FUCKEN SHIT...." Yep, she was right; he's pissed that he missed it!!!

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Upstairs, in the master bedroom, Jensen pulls his sleepy mate tight to his chest. They are still being held together by Jensen's knot but it is starting to deflate. Soon he will be able to pull out but not just yet. He's enjoying the feeling of his lovers body and is afraid that Jay will shift if they disengage from one another. Instead he chooses to bury his nose in the space between Jay's neck and right shoulder--right where his mating mark is--and inhales deeply. Jay's scent always reminds him of his favorite dessert--biscuits and cream with fresh strawberries. Its right up there with any type of fruit pie--especially his momma's peach pie but this dessert had been passed down from his grandmother. She used to bake fresh, hand rolled biscuits, add some fresh cream, vanilla ice-cream and very ripe, cut strawberries together. Jensen can still remember the first time he had one....his grammy had allowed him to smash the warm biscuit into the bottom of the bowl, pour some icy cream on top, scoop out some home made vanilla ice cream then top it with the sugary sweet strawberries and a dollop of whipped cream. Jay smells just like that special treat--strawberries, vanilla, cream and the lake on a warm summer day. That was the smell that had gotten his attention that night two years ago. In addition to his omega smell, there is also a whiff of cinnamon and nutmeg that tells everyone that this omega has a mate---that spicy mix comes from his claim. Now that he has completed their mating bond; Jensen's scent is stronger on Jay but not strong enough to block out the new aroma added to his scent. The odor of oranges and clover; in addition to the newly sharp cinnamon and nutmeg; tells Jensen that his mate was now pregnant too. Jensen smirks as he rubs his nose into Jared's neck while he nuzzles his boy and leaves light, feathery kisses along his mark. He can't get enough of it---orange might have meant a beta or omega pup--but the strong clove smell means that at least one of the pups is a dominate alpha. _Please let at least one of them have hazel eyes and dark golden brown hair!!_ Jensen knows that as an omega there is a very high chance that they will have at least two pups from this litter. He can't wait to tell his family but he'll have to stay quite until Jay comes to realize he's gonna be a momma. His little Were cat has come so far since they first 'met' and Jensen' will not take this away from him. Most pregnant Weres tell their partners within the first few days because they somehow just know. Once having their hunches confirmed, they will tell their mate first before informing their immediate family. It's traditional for couples to announce to their families within the first twelve weeks with a party for friends to follow but Jensen wants to say the hell with tradition and shout it from the roof top--Right Fucken NOW!! But he knows he won't; he can't take that away from Jay. He'll have to make sure Chris and Steve don't accidently give it away before Jay is ready to tell them. He sniffs once more before giving his sleepy mate a lovingly tender kiss on his renewed mark before drifting back into blissful sleep.

         The newly 'officially' mated couple spends the rest of the day between sleeping and making slow, passionate love. Jared stays human and falls apart each time his alpha ties them together with his knot.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         _Home......mate......love......family.....safe......purrrrrrrr_

Jared slowly comes back to the world of the living when he feels the happy rumbling emanating from his mate. His inner feline is responding in kind by purring softly while the boy's body had been curled up on top of his mate. _I didn't shift...I'm still human...._ Jared had been waking up in his human body more and more the past few months. When he had first found out he was mated and a Were he hadn't trusted Jensen enough to leave him alone while he slept but he also couldn't stand having Jensen sleep anywhere other then his bed. So, Jared had never gone to bed without shifting to his leopard body first. Harley had loved to wedge herself between the newly mated pair by curling herself around the little Were kitten. That was another strange thing..... he was essentially a kitten even though he was a seventeen year old boy but then again, he was a very small teenager due to his illness. Sam and Misha had assured him that his Were size was normal since he was newly turned but he still found it strange. When he first met the 6 foot 2 inch Jensen; he had only been 5 foot 6 inches tall and barely one hundred and two pounds-- _damn illness always kept me too skinny and underweight._ His doctors had often told him that he might not get any taller due to his Huntington's but after he had been turned by Jensen's claiming bite; he had started to grow taller-- it was like he restarted puberty. _Thank goodness, I didn't break out in pimples this time either._ The docs had been quick to realize that one of the reasons he was always so exhausted was because he was going through a huge growth spur. He shot up nearly six inches in so many months but hadn't been able to gain any weight. A healthy weight was around one hundred and thirty pounds; even though it was still considered lean....he was only one hundred and twelve pounds soaking wet. All of his ribs were visible and his stomach concaved inward while none of his clothes fit him-- everything hung loosely on him. He had taken to wearing Jen's stuff just to have an excuse why nothing fit right. Jensen had been freaking out that he was dangerously lean. Gen, Chad and Jensen had used their mutual concern about his health to finally bond and become a family. Chris and Steve were just bonuses....they came with Jensen; sorta like gaining step siblings.

         Now a days he towers over Jensen at six feet four inches tall and finally weights one hundred and thirty pounds....still skinny but not has bad as he had been. He just doesn't get hungry or remembers to eat. Its like his body still remembers how it felt when it's tied in knots; muscles cramping, nausea causing his head to spin while his stomach heaved, the debilitating headaches that had him cowering in darkness for fear of the pain weak light brought to his aching head. _I'm sooooo glad those days are over.....I never want to feel that way again._ Jared finds himself curled up on his left side with his head resting on the crock of his mates shoulder. His right hand is resting on top of Jensen's left pec--right where his heart lays--while his right leg is looped around Jen's right leg. He lays there quietly has he listens to the calming sounds of the wolf singing to his mate. He smiles to himself; he can't help it. Jared realizes that he has finally found peace with being in love with a Were and a wolf. It's taken him two years to be ready to have Jensen complete their bond but he had needed that time to blur out the memories of what had happened. Taking Jensen inside of him had been mind blowing; he had been terrified that it would be painful but his mate had been painfully patient while preparing him for their mating. Jensen had licked him---- _oh momma that had been fucken amazing; never felt that before--_ open before allowing his fingers to slowly penetrate his body. He had had Jensen's fingers in his body for the first time the night before and had come twice when he stroked his prostate.

         Jared is shocked when he comes to the conclusion that he completely trusts Jensen's wolf. If it had meant to hurt him then the wolf never would of stayed buried within Jen or waited so long to claim his mate. His eyes fly open and his body suddenly tenses with this realization. He didn't become conscious of Jensen's hand gently stroking his back until he stopped. "You alright Baby Boy??" Jared looks up, through his bangs, into his mates concerned face. _How long had he been waiting for him to wake up?!?_   **Love you Jen......all of you.....** Jensen slowly relaxes as he hears his lovers 'voice' in his head. **Love all of you too Sweetheart,** he replies as he bends forward to capture his mates lips in a searing kiss. _NO, all of you....wolf...man...all....._ but Jared never gets to communicate what he really means has he loses himself in the kiss.

         Jensen slowly licks and nibbles on his lip until he feels compelled to open his mouth to the insistent tongue teasing him. As soon as he does, he feels Jen's hands moving over his left nipple, gently rubbing and pinching the nub until its painfully over sensitive. Before his suddenly slow mushy brain can comprehend, his lover's talented mouth is sucking and teasing the same nipple; driving him mad with need.  _When did he get on his back...he was just on his side....._  "ALPHA...PLEASE....." He can feel the laughter vibrating through his mate as he moves over to the other nipple to repeat the same process. Its driving him mad!!! Low growly sounds start to move from his chest to his mouth.....he wants...he needs.....DAMN IT..... Jensen seems to get the message because soon he feels his legs being gently spread apart as his mate settles himself over his wide open body. Jared can feel his very awake dick pressing into his stomach; already leaking pre-cum all over.  **Do you want me Baby Boy?? Can I taste you again??** _Holy Fuck....... **YES ALPHA!!!! Please.....want you.....need your knot........**_ He barely gets his thoughts out when he feels a sudden gush of slick leaking out of his backside just as Jensen's talented mouth starts to suckle on his length. Jared spreads his legs wider as his fists grab a handful of sheets. His lover is running his tongue along the ridge on the underside of his dick while his teeth take delicate nibbles on his head. Jared can hear himself making babbling noises but he has no idea if he's even speaking or just making crazy sounds. He finds that he has moved his right hand onto Jen's hair and is holding on for dear life as his mate continues to torture him. Jensen is driving him to the brink of madness with his mouth, the tiny pricking sensation of his teeth running along his dick while his tongue works the slit in his over heated head is going to kill him. Jared can feel his balls starting to draw tight...he's going to climax soon..... **Jen, I'mma....I.....** the words to warn his mate fly out of his head as Jensen inserts two fingers into his puckering anus. Those fingers stroking their way towards his prostate are his undoing and before he can pull Jensen off of him; he's cumming into his lovers hot, sinful mouth.

         Jensen pops off of Jared's slowly soften cock after he suckles every last drop out of his boy. He loves how Jay looks when he's like this....fucked out afterglow....but knowing he's already carrying his pups make him more beautiful right now. A lazy smile slowly spreads across his boy's face as he purrs loudly. "Hey Baby Boy..." Jensen slowly kisses his way up his  mates body until he finds himself at his newly remade mating mark. He starts to lick and kiss at the slightly swollen gland. He inhales deeply as he makes love to the boy's neck. _Oh God, the clove smell is still there.....oranges.....cinnamon & nutmeg......strawberries, cream, vanilla, summer time at the lake.....glorious!!_ He feels himself getting harder then he was while sucking his boy's wonderfully huge dick. _Dear Lord, omegas are suppose to be smaller then normal, they are natural bottoms.....maybe this might be worth a little experimentation...._ Jensen's never bottomed; being a dominate alpha its not a natural thing to do but he might be willing to try if Jay wants to top one day. **Purrrrrrrrr......** His boy is so fucked out that he can't even make coherent words yet. His wolf side is puffing up with pride over that little fact. A soft yellow glow can be seen in Jensen's eyes as he starts to work his way back to his lover's nipples. He can already tell that his boy's body is starting to change--Jensen felt Jay's heightened sensitivity to his playing through their bond as he lapped at his nipples earlier. He knows that Jay won't figure it out until later. His body is starting to change to accommodate the pups growing inside.

         He wants to bury himself inside of his boy right now. He can smell the heady scent of his slick as it continues to lubricate his opening; wanting his alpha's dick inside--stroking, knotting, coating his womb with more of his seed. He wants to but he won't until permission is granted. He will never enter his lover's body without his approval. Jay had been brutally raped two years ago and Jensen has promised him that he will never force him into penetrating sex without his say so. He's so lost in his own thoughts as he plays with his lovers body; that it takes his mind a few minutes to catch up to the fact that Jay is trying to guild his enlarged cock into his slick covered entranceway. **Jarebear??? You with me Sweetheart.....** Large, sex blown hazel eyes meet his as Jay's head bobs up and down in acknowledgement. **Say the words Baby Boy.....I won't make love to you unless you tell me you're alright to continue.** Tears start to gather in the corners of those beautiful hazel eyes as he hears "Please alpha.....I can see your wolf......I want you both to fill me....I want to feel your wolf side Jen....pleasssssseeeee" _Holy mother of all that's holy.....did he just.....he wants my wolf....._ "Jay---what do you mean?? I won't shift and make love to you unless you're shifting too. I refuse to fuck you in my fur if you stay human!!" Jensen is starting to freak out. He can feel Jay's need and want in their bond but he meant what he said; he won't touch his boy in his wolf form unless Jay shifts too. He knows that they are compatible whether human or as Weres--Jared's his mate--but he refuses to touch him unless they are both shifted. He knows that some couples enjoy mixing it up but that will never happen with them; too many bad memories for Jare.

         A look of pure confusion washes over Jared's face _....that's not what I meant to say_...."No, not fur.....I can see your wolf side....you're eyes are glowing gold....no, human Jen, please, you and the wolf together.....just not really the wolf...." Jared starts to bit at his bottom lip as he tries to convey what he wants.

         Jensen knows his wolf is riding along the surface; he can feel him. He hadn't realized his eyes were aglow allowing Jay to see his wolf. He starts to relax again as he understands what his lover meant. **Our mate wants us.....we need to breed more pups....give our mate a big litter to love.** Jensen can't argue with his other side on his logic....he wants to fill Jay up with lots of babies. The more they have the better. He nods his head to show Jay that he understands and leans in to kiss away his anxiety. "Its alright Sweetling, I understand now. I didn't realize that my wolf side was shining through. Do you still want us to knot you?" The bright, dimpled smile is all the go ahead Jensen needs to maneuver his neglected dick the rest of the way into his lovers tight heat. He wants to go slow but a sudden shift by Jay has him buried up to his balls within moments. **FUCK!!!!** _Aaaahhhhh, that feels so damn good....how can he be ready and still so fucken tight?!?_ **MOVE IT MUTT BOY!!** comes through their internal intercom loud and clear. Jensen doesn't know whether he should be offended or laughing. His boy has definitely come out of his shell in the past few days. "Someone's a bossy bottom today!!" Jensen decides that laughter is the right response has he happily obeys his demanding lover. Within moments, he feels Jay's long, lanky legs wrap around his body as he rocks and rolls his hips into his boy. It doesn't take long before he hears the mewls and moans of his mate has he finds the right rhythm and pounds into his prostate. Its those delicious noises and the feel of Jay's nails raking down his back; that have his knot expanding and catching on his lover's aroused rim. Jensen knows how sensitive an omega's body is--especially one that is ready to breed or is already carrying pups. He's heard all the stories and seen the 'videos' they make them watch at school. The omega in those educational videos had all been female but its basically the same concept. Jensen is buried so deep he can feel it as he passes through the cervix and right into his boys' uterus. His dick is harder then marble has he hammers into his boy-- causing his mate to scream out his gratification in incoherent random words and moans of pure sinful desire. He feels Jay's dick as it hardens once again. Jensen leans in so that his boy gets some friction on his cock too. It isn't long before he feels his boy's channel tightening around his own dick as Jay climaxes for a second time. His body suddenly convulses and clenches as his knot locks into place within his boy's ass. He feels his wolf howling out his contentment as his dick coats his lover's inner sanction with his seed--wave after wave courses through his engorged cock as he paints his lovers womb with his hot, sticky baby makers. It takes Jensen a few minutes to come back down from his climaxed educed high before he's able to breathe normally again. Once he's able to, Jensen checks on Jay. He had vaguely felt his mates body go slack after his second release (within a short period of time) and let go his hold on him. Jensen uses their bond to ensure that he hasn't harmed his little Were cat lover. Finding that Jay has once again surrendered to the power of their lovemaking; he carefully maneuvers them into a better position. He knows he should enter his mate from behind but he just can't do that each time. He's afraid it will trigger a traumatic memory and set Jay back months in his recovery. Its easier to slowly move them so that they are spooning; side by side. All too soon, Jensen finds himself also fading as his exhausted body demands a rest after all its hard work to please their mate. **Love you Baby Boy.....Always and Forever......**


	2. The First Month--October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings
> 
> Our poor little Were Cat is having an interesting time this month.....and his older "sister" Gen is about ready to pull out her hair......my muse is evil.....(whaaaahhhhaaaaaa)
> 
> I was listening to Classic Rewind on XM and Lynyrd Skynyrd's "That Smell" came on....it sorta inspired Gen's little issue with aromatherapy.....its strange the things that tickle the muses sense of humor...
> 
> Ahem, as always; spelling oops are mine; time is a slippery sucker and happy reading.
> 
> KRK
> 
> ******************************************************

 

 

 

**"Ohhh, that Smell...can you smell that smell.....that smell of (cloves) around you...." (Lynyrd Skynyrd)**

**Week One and Two**

         The lovers didn't come out of their passion filled daze for the rest of the day. Chris snickered as he quietly entered the bedroom to leave sandwiches, fruit and bottles of water for the newly mated pair. It didn't matter that Jensen had claimed the boy two years ago....today he was officially Jen's omega. Period. Chris feels the eyes on the back of his head before he speaks **Though you might want to feed the kid before he withers away to nothing. We didn't just spend the last two years putting meat on his bones just for you to fuck him into the ground.** His ears hear more then his mind does Jensen's snort of displeasure. Chris knows Jays sound asleep--he knew before he dared to enter his 'brothers' bedroom. He turns to face his best friend and pack mate. Jensen is slowly stoking his hand up and down the teens back as he lays curled up against Jensen's side. He can see the faint glow of gold that radiates from his friends eyes as both man and beast watch the other alpha in the room. They no longer consider this alpha to be a threat to their claim--the omega is theirs. Jensen simply nods his head in thanks before he watches Chris quietly leave the room. Within minutes his mate tenses and wakes up.......

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The following day the love birds were a little late for breakfast as they seemed to lose track of where they were suppose to be at that moment. They had been awake in time; but.... well......one hot searing kiss had turned into two and before either of them knew it......hot, passionate sex had overtaken their sense of time. Jensen had had his little mate going crazy as he had used his tongue to slowly lick him open---orgasm number one.....then he had used his fingers to stroke and tease before trying something new--with Jay's very eager insistence; his fist. Orgasm number two and three......poor Jared hadn't been able to form a coherent sentence, much less tell Jensen that he was actually hungry. It was only when Jensen's knot was sending Jared's over sensitive body into convulsions of pleasure for the fourth time that morning that Jensen heard his mates stomach rumbling in anger. He could of kicked himself for not thinking about anything other then knotting and breeding his mate. How could he have forgotten that the boy was already carrying his pups and needed to eat. _Because you weren't thinking with your upstairs brain asshole._ It takes nearly an hour before his knot is deflating. Jared had passed out--yet again--after his poor over stimulated body couldn't take any more pleasure. Jensen spent that time rubbing slow circles over his mates concaved stomach knowing that soon his boy would be filling out as his pups grew but first he had to see about feeding him. A quick glance at the clock shows that they managed to miss breakfast with the family--again. He needs to get them downstairs for some food. It had been a long time since they had eaten the tray of food that Chris had brought up. He vowed for now on to make sure his mate didn't miss any meals because he can't keep his damn dick in his pants. So moving forward--only two orgasms before breakfast for his lover. Jensen's wolf smirks at this compromise and promises to behave too....after all; those are his lil wolf pups growing inside their chosen mate.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Its almost seven days before anyone in the family sees the boys outside of their bedroom. Seems that Jensen just can't leave his mate alone. So, Chris takes it upon himself to deliver at least two trays of food and beverages to the newlyweds each day, so they don't starve to death. Its somewhere around the end of the third day the he notices the new smell of oranges and clovers clinging in the air. His eyes glow as his wolf tells him what he suspects--J-Bear's pregnant. **Holy Shit brother, congrats!!** Jensen glances over to the closed bathroom door; he has just left his boy in the extra large tub after lovingly washing his hair. Jay is awaiting his return to continue his newly found favorite activity---riding his alpha while they lounge in the hot steamy water. **Shhhh, Chris. Jay hasn't figured it out yet.....don't go telling anyone either. Not even Steve. I mean it man, kids gonna be a momma--he should be the one to 'tell me'. Promise me brother.** Jensen watches his best friend has he listens to him rattling on and knows that Chris won't breath a word until Jay 'announces' he expecting. **Promise brother---I can't believe your the youngest of us and your kids will be the oldest. So cool man--I'm gonna be an uncle!!** The two alphas share a laugh at that....Chris is newly mated himself but he and Gen had decided to wait a while before trying for pups. Gen is a newly turned Were herself and is still adjusting to being a Were cat. As soon as Chris leaves the room, Jensen looks over the offerings on the tray, grabs some boxers for them both and prepares to return to the bathroom. He can sense his mates relaxed mind as he glances to see what tasty morsels his friends have prepared for them. He notices the can of whipped cream, fresh strawberries, red and green grapes, a bowl of cucumber and red pepper slices, thickly stuffed turkey & bacon club sandwiches and two large containers of milk.  Jensen sighs as he makes note of what their lunch is sorely lacking--junk food. There was a time when a nice club sandwich would have had BBQ chips and an ice cold beer with it. Now, its all healthy stuff since that's all his little mate will eat. Poor Jared spent too many days being sick growing up after eating like a normal teen ager should--greasy fast food and junk; chips, candy, processed foods and sugary drinks. Upon looking over the very 'does a body good' choices; he decides that the grapes will be fun to feed his mate right now....that cream is for later; his over active sex drive has plans for it.......

         Meanwhile downstairs, Chris grabs his phone and texts Alpha Alan to let him know that Jensen and Jared are a true mated couple now and that they probably won't be leaving their bedroom for a month or two. Within minutes of sending the text he gets a reply : **_It about time, glad to know the boys are pleasantly occupied but remind my son that he has no choice--director Hodge needs to see him before he returns to Washington next week. I'll tell Donna--she's looking forward to grandbabies from those two._** Chris catches himself before he accidently gives away his packs newest secret. No sense letting the wolf pup out of the bag yet. Besides Jense would skin his hide if it got out before Jay was ready to share.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         What is that smell??? Its driving her crazy trying to figure out where it's coming from. Gen is enjoying a day alone with her boys--Chad and Jared. They have decided to go out to their favorite Italian restaurant for lunch. Its been too long since they've had the time to just relax together. She had been afraid that Jensen was going to hold Jared hostage in their bedroom and use him as his own personal sex toy. **Not funny Gen......I finally figure out that its okay to have relations with my mate and you're making it sound like he had me tied to the bedposts.** Across town, in the middle of his meeting with the SPN director, a very interesting image of Jared spread eagle on their bed while tied down with soft, silky ribbons enters Jensen's mind at the same time Gen shudders at a similar image in her own head. **Eeeeewwwwww.....not funny Jarebear.** Chad is just coming back to their table, after a quick visit to the rest room when he sees the sour look on Gen's face. "Everything alright here? Whose ass should I be kicking because obviously someone has pissed in your cheerios just now". Both Weres look over to the third member of their original little pride and laugh. "Nope, alls good big brother" Gen replies. They both look over at Jared when he suddenly ducks his head to hide behind his overly long hair. Jensen had just shared a very vivid image of how those silky ribbons could also be used through their bond. "Why are you blushing kiddo??" asks Chad as he reaches for his chair in order to sit back down at the table. Jared just shakes his head while Gen laughs before answering, "Jays been thinking dirty, sexy thoughts to his mate I bet and you just called him out for it." She knows the real truth but will never admit to thinking such thoughts about the boy she considers a brother. The little family settles in to enjoy their first outing in a long time. They talked and laughed their way through the meal. Both Chad and Gen noticed that Jared not only ate his entire salad but also finished off a big plate of mushroom stuffed ravioli with alfredo sauce and three pieces of the homemade rosemary bread that came with the meal. The two shared a secretly pleased look with each other as Jared asked if they could order dessert too. Then watched in amazement as he polished off a giant slice of double chocolate mousse cake.

         They were just finishing up their meal when the suggestion came from out of the blue and took both Gen and Chad by surprise. "Hey, ummm.....I...ahhhh, can we go over to the mall for little while. I...uhhhh, its been a while and I don't feel like going home yet. Jense has to do Alpha stuff with his dad cuz he's training for when it'll be his responsibility and all. Please...." Jared was so sure that the answer was going to be 'no' that he pulled out all the stops and flashed his surrogate family his irresistible puppy dog--little boy lost look. To say his siblings were stunned would be an understatement. Ever since that night; Jared as been resistant to their efforts to get him to go anywhere that wasn't absolutely necessary. While it had made the guards job of protecting him easier it had driven the entire family to the point of despair. They wanted their little brother back; so hearing Jay request an outing that hadn't been planned in advanced was like music to their ears and both the older adults were quick to agree. Chad pulled out his phone to send a text to JD and Jensen informing them of their change in plans while Jay leaned over to give Gen a huge bear hug. _Huh, there it is again....that smell....what is that?? It smells almost like Christmas time.....uuuugghhhh, its too early for holiday crap, lets get through Halloween first!! Stupid over sensitive Were nose.....I never would of picked up on that before....._ Gen decides not to bother mentioning it; stupid retailers trying to entice early holiday shopping by putting out little displays and now aromatherapy!! They should be ashamed of themselves!!! One holiday at a time people.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

         Jensen looked down at his phone and shared a surprised look with JD knowing he had gotten the same message from Chad. Jay wants to go out after lunch. _Yesss!! Baby Boy is asking to go somewhere instead of having one of them trying to convince him to go._ He can see JD sending out notice to the guards assigned as Jared's bodyguards for today's outing. Jay currently doesn't have an 'official' set of bodyguards besides his family--Chris and Steve; who gladly took up that responsibility without being asked. If he starts to show interest in leaving the house then he'll have to talk to his dad and JD about finding a couple of pack members who the kid feels comfortable with protecting him. Of course, he'll have to convince his brothers/BFFs that someone else can protect _'their baby brother'_. Yeah, that conversation should go over well--they are super protective of both him and his mate. A few minutes later a second message comes in from Chad informing him about how much food Jared ate during lunch. Typically, when the family went out anywhere to eat; Jay would order a small salad and nibble from his meal or he would share a dinner with Gen--never Chad, Chris or Steve. The damn kid just doesn't eat enough; so getting a text stating that he not only ate his usual salad but also an entire meal plus dessert had Jensen grinning. He knows why the boy has a sudden appetite and it has nothing to do with 'regaining his strength after the marathon sex-capades you two held last week!!' Oh, he can't wait until he can tell his family about the pups.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         It has been a long time since he's been to the Oxford Valley Mall. The last time was probably about two weeks before his life went to hell in a hand basket. He wants to look for some new sleeping pants and t-shirts. He loves wearing Jens stuff but its time to get something that fits him better. Maybe they can stop at Game Stop too, he had been reading about some new games that he thinks Jensen will like and Christmas is coming up in a few months. He'd like to be able to actually pick out Jens gifts this year instead of asking Gen or Chris to pick them up when he just couldn't leave the house. (Seems like those two are always available to help--not that Steve or Chad wouldn't but Chad has his job and Steve is always busy with stuff at the guard house.) It feels so good to be out of the house and not afraid of everyone who comes too close. It was harder when he was first changed; too many memories overwhelming him for his brain to register the fact that nobody was actually trying to harm him. Slowly over time, he was introduced to the pack and pride members of the community. Jared now feels pretty safe being out of the house again but he knows that part of that is because JD has members of his elite guards close by incase anything happens. _JD; what a grumpy bastard he is--too bad I now know its all a cover; man's a giant teddy bear and I know how much he loves his omega, Danneel. He can't fool me anymore; another honorary uncle to add to my family._ Jared is having a good time with his family when he starts to notice the strange looks he's getting from the Weres he encounters in the mall.

         It started out small, with the cashier at Target giving him a sniff (which is usually considered rude to do without permission but to be fair; he had been leaning in to catch the price of jeans he wanted to buy--not that money was an issue--but some habits are hard to break). She had gone all bugged eyed before giving him a knowing smile. Now, what she thinks she knows is beyond him but she was only the first person to act that way. It was worst was in the mall with its large weekend crowd just starting to shop. Friday's at the mall is always packed with people; both gammas and Weres--last day of the school week, people wanting to get out of the house, date night; so the crowd wasn't unexpected. What was starting to put Jared on edge was the funny looks and subtle sniffs that were aimed at him. _Its like everyone knows what Jensen and I have been up to.....OMG--I showered but what if they can still smell what we were doing?!?!_ Having a mall full of community members all finding a reason to pass by was bad enough but having to listen to Gen bitching about that stupid orangey clovish smell everywhere they went was going to drive him crazy. He didn't smell it.....but she insisted that the stores were pumping out the aromatherapy holiday scents way too early this year. The last straw for Jared was when a dark haired female teenaged beta came running up to him squealing about how "it was about freaken time--everyone's been waiting forever!!" before giving him a huge hug that had him wanting to run out the door towards the car. It had taken two guardsmen to detangle the teen and her friends from Jared so he could get away. The whole thing had been embarrassing enough but to have people stopping to watch had pushed the limits of Jared's endurance. Gen spent a good ten minutes giving the little group hell for upsetting Jay before joining the boys in Chad's jeep. The trip home saw a fuming Gen, a pissed off Chad and an emotional Jared. He thought he was ready to go out again--but he was sooo wrong.

 

**Week Three**

 

          Jared freaked out, cried and then refused to leave the house for the next week. Nothing anyone tried could convince the boy to walk out the front door or to spend time in the back yard. Instead, he curled up into a little ball on his bed and only ate if Jensen coaxed him into it. Meanwhile, the smell of oranges and cloves was starting to work its way throughout the house and Gen was determined to find out which one of her idiotic family members thought it was funny to tease her with it.

 

**Week Four**

         The last week of October started out pretty much the same as the previous one with Jay in an emotional state. Jensen knew the real reason why his mate was taking things to the heart. He also had heard too many 'whispers and rumors' about his mate this past week. It had gotten to the point where he was forced to tell his parents about Jay's pregnancy so his father could put an end to the talk in the community. Jensen was afraid the stress would be too much and cause his beloved mate to lose the pups. His pack knows better then to force an expecting mother into announcing her situation before he or she is ready. Its just fucken rude and the pack Alpha was having none of that--especially since the momma was his son-in-law. Alan loves the boy and he knows how delicate Jared's emotions have been the last two years. He will not allow any member of his pack or his neighbor's in the pride to upset the healing teen. His wife Donna as already made her displeasure known to the entire community and promised to "skin them alive" if they ruin this for her boys. She had been looking forward to being a grandmother again, after her son Josh and his wife had given her a granddaughter this past April.

         It was actually Chris who enticed Jared out of his self imposed exile. He had opted to stay home with the kid while Jensen and Steve had to meet with JD about training the new pack members who wished to permanently join the guards. Many young Weres were aware that Jared was pregnant and would be soon assigned permanent bodyguards. It is considered an high honor to guard the Pack Alpha's family but a real bragging right to be personally selected to guard any member of the family; especially now with the future heir and his growing family. Little did the punks know that neither he nor Steve were gonna let that happen. Jen and Jay were their responsibility--nobody else's. So it was the middle of the day, on a Wednesday, that found Chris in the kitchen making nachos bel grande for the future pack mother. Chris had been cooking up the ground meat, onions, bell peppers, spices and green chilies when he sensed Jay enter the kitchen and sit at the island. So Chris just casually walked over to the icebox, grabbed the milk and a large glass before he deposited it all in front of the boy and went back to cooking. They had all learned early that Jay likes milk---a lot-- so now there was always at least two gallons in the fridge at all times. _Must be a cat thing but right now he needs the vitamins and calcium._ When the food was ready, he warmed up the chips and cheese in the microwave for thirty seconds then added a generous portion of the meat mixture, refried beans, guacamole (not for Jay), salsa and a dollop of sour cream before sprinkling the green onions around the plates. Then he walked over to the island, place a plate before Jared and settled in to eat his lunch. Jay looked at the meal for a good five minutes before getting up to add guacamole to his plate. Then he went to rummage around in the icebox. He returned with a jar of dill pickles. Chris just watched as the expecting momma opened the jar, grab a spear and begin munching on it. After about three bites he dipped the spear into the guacamole and continued eating. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and Jense was never going to accept this as true either; so he very carefully got out his phone and started filming the omega's sudden strange eating habits.

         The boys were about a quarter of a way through their second servings when Gen entered the kitchen. She had been working the overnight shift at the hospital for the last week, having volunteered when she learned the boys had patrol duty. It was only when she couldn't get out of it that she realized that they were all forced to leave an emotionally fragile Jay home with just Chad and Harley. Momma Donna had solved the problem by bringing Kenzi and staying over night with the boys. Jay loved to hang around with Jensen's younger sister because she was an omega too. The teens would spend hours together playing silly games (old maid, crazy eights...before switching to rummy or gin rummy), watching old movies or just talking about anything. Last night, Alice Connor had joined the pair for a sleepover. She dragged her older, twin brothers over so that they could join them playing cards for a few hours. (They also were serving as bodyguards for the omegas--both Chris and Steve trusted the twins to watch over Jared since that first night.) So imagine her surprise to find Jaybear in the kitchen, enjoying a meal with her mate. It took her a few minutes to realize that her little brother was dipping pickle spears into the mess on his plate. "What the fuck are you eating Jared?!?" The teen looked up to find a very angry looking Gen glaring at her mate. "What the hell Chris--are you trying to make him sick. You know he can't eat that shit. Since when do give him anything with avocadoes in it. He hates them and why is he eating pickles with nachos??" Chris didn't see anything wrong with what Jared was eating--if the pups wanted pickles and Mexican who was he to argue. The kid wouldn't eat it if he didn't want it. What he didn't realize was that his devoted, hot headed mate had no clue that Jared was pregnant. It never occurred to him to mention it since it was so obvious by the boys scent. "And why the fuck does this entire house smell like cloves and oranges...I get the orange smell; its probably just the cleaner but who the fuck is obsessed with cloves. Are we baking a ham or something?" And that is when Chris realized that his mate (and most likely Chad) had no clue about the pups. _Oh shit...._ For his part, Jared just grabbed the last spear out of the jar and began munching on it. "I happen to like pickles Gen....you know that....as for the avocado stuff; it tastes pretty good on pickles. Wanna try?!?" then he deliberately dipped the pickle into the guacamole before taking a huge bite out of the spear. Chris couldn't stop laughing for a good long time after he that...... _Thank God I have it on video...Jensen's gonna laugh his ass off when he watches this......_

         The last few days of October saw Jared spending time with the girls, decorating the house for Halloween and giggling with the younger teens over the antics of their classmates during the school dance. Saturday rolled in the beginning of a new month and a few interesting moments


	3. The Second Month--November

 

 

**_Chapter 3--the Second Month--November_ **

****

**_Honesty and Policies_ **

****

**_Week one_ **

****

        

         Jensen was absolutely fascinated by the subtle changes happening with his mate. Chris had been right; the video of Jared teasing the hell out of Gen with the pickles and guacamole had left him and Steve laughing. Meals times with the family were quickly becoming a favorite as his mate took great pleasure in trying to gross Gen out with his new eating habits. So far his favorite had been when Jay had added spicy mustard to the beef stew. Gen had just about puked out her guts as she gagged while Jay seemed to be in heaven with his new  gourmet combination of flavors. Poor Chris had been the butt of Gen's rage once she had stopped trying not to throw up and had been suffering at his mate's sharp barbs more and more. In fact, he had volunteered to go on a week long run out to the Jersey Pack lands to exchange goods with their Eastern neighbors. His brother hates that assignment because it means only Steve is around should any trouble arise, so Jensen can only assume the mated couple was having trouble getting along at the moment.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Chris hates going on long haul pack trade runs. He just doesn't like the idea of leaving Jensen without his full protection detail--even if it is only Steve and him. If anything happens he would never forgive himself but he couldn't see any way of avoiding it right now. He finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. His fiery little mate has no clue that Jared is pregnant and Jensen has forbidden him from telling anyone what he knows. Oh, Steve finally figured it out but that was only because Jared had given him a quick hug of thanks after Steve had stopped by the diner for Jared's favorite ice cream. It hadn't mattered that Jensen had asked him too--all that counted was that Steve had been the one to give it to him. After that, the three dominate alphas had been doting on the pregnant Were leopard. At first, it seemed like Gen was only obsessed with finding the clove smell that had slowly taken over the house until even Chad finally noticed it. Then she had started to get upset over Jay's interesting eating habits. You'd think she'd be happy--the kid was eating on a regular basis and had filled out a little. Instead she was throwing hissy fits over what he was eating. Who cares if he likes pickles and guacamole or adds hot sauce to his pasta with meat sauce. He's eating for Pete's sake!! Apparently, the pups need it and that's the rub. Gen has no idea that Jay's pregnant. Hence the reason he opted to go on the run--he was dying to tell her and she knew he was keeping something from her. SO he took the coward's way out and told JD that he would go. _I hope the kid realizes it and 'announces' his impending motherhood to the family soon.....or else I might not survive the kid's whole gestation._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jared had been loving all of the new attention he'd been receiving from his family. This past week had seen Jen bring him breakfast in bed; not once or twice but ALL week. _I could get used to this....._ Then, Steve had been stopping to pick up little yummy treats and Chris had been spoiling him with his cooking. He had quickly learned a well hidden secret once he started paying attention--Chris is a gourmet chef. Oh, Jensen is a close second but nothing compares to the tasty little things that Chris makes them for lunch on the days he is home. Jensen has taken to leaving him sweet, loving reminders of his devotion for Jay around the house---a yellow rose on his pillow, a bouquet of sunflowers (his favorite) from the greenhouse for the bedroom, new sketch pads and pencils, sticky notes with declarations of love written upon them left all over their favorite places in the house. Who knew Jen was such a romantic......oh there had been many moments when Jared had felt and experienced Jen's romantic side before but since that morning things had intensified. Jared stretches and rolls on to his back has he enjoys the relevant quiet of the afternoon. He had fallen into a strange half sleep on his favorite couch on the sun porch. The boy has his left arm thrown over his forehead, head slightly tilted towards it while his right arm rests against his side; his hand gently stroking his slightly swelling belly--legs sprawled down the length of the couch as he stretches out his lanky body. He hadn't even noticed that he was rubbing his belly or that his stomach was no longer caved inward. All he wanted to do right now was enjoy the warmth of the sun while he rested in his human body. It's been a long time since he's wanted to lie here without his fur but he hadn't felt the urge to shift since the morning he had finally completed his mating bond with Jensen. It wasn't long before the pregnant boy was truly asleep in the warmth of the early November sun.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The house was quiet when Jensen entered through the walkway on the side of the old garage. Chris had been gone two days now and Steve was busy in town. He hurries through the house looking for his mate. Today he had been forced to leave his boy alone for a few hours when an emergency had arisen at the mall. A group of Were teens had gotten into a huge fight with a group of gamma's from a neighboring burrow who had decided to cause trouble at the Oxford Valley Mall. JD and his father had both sent him 911 style texts requesting his help sorting out the whole mess. Sheriff Mills had been furious when gamma officers from the other town had shown up trying to claim jurisdiction. It had taken too many hours to straighten out and Jensen had been anxious to get back to Jay. Chad had offered to stay and help JD with the paperwork after the near riot at the mall and Gen was taking extra shifts to avoid her empty bedroom while Chris was away.

         Jensen had taken a few minutes to stop by the dairy to pick up a few quarts of fresh cream for his beautiful boy. The kid needs the vitamins since he hasn't yet been to the clinic to get a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. He makes his way through the house, turning on a light here and there as he wanders around looking for his mate. A quick stop in the kitchen shows that Jay has had something to eat. Two bowls, a fork and a glass are sitting in the drying rack near the sink. Jay, Gen and Chad still tend to hand wash the dishes even though they have a dishwasher in the kitchen. He places the cream into the icebox before continuing his search for his mate. "Jay....where ya at Baby Boy??" He calls up the stairs. When he gets no answer Jensen pauses to reach out to Jay through their bond and feels that his boy is dreaming of their last visit to the lake. They had enjoyed the last day of summer with a picnic lunch with the family. It had been a fantastic day. Jay and Gen had gone swimming in the lake; swimming out to the raft and racing back to shore; the winner challenging the rest of them. By the end of the day the exhausted family had collapsed in the family room to watch old movies on Turner Classic Movies.

         Jensen is smiling as he shares a moment of his mates dream. Jay had won several rounds of races and had been so happy that day. He takes a minute to make the connection--Jay is probably in the sun room soaking up the last fading  rays of daylight. His mate often dreams about outdoor activities when he's lounging on his favorite couch. Jensen quietly enters the space and scans the room. The sight of his boy stretched out on the old well worn leather couch takes his breath away. Jay looks so beautiful with his arm casually draped over his head while the other rests protectively on his belly. HIS BELLY...... _holy shit, his stomach is starting to swell. Its no longer flat like it was just last week. Now its starting to curve outward....._ A huge grin slowly makes its way across his face as he takes in the sight of his lover. As quiet as a wolf can hunt, Jensen makes his way over to the couch and squats next to his mate. He gently places his right hand over the swell of his pups before carefully lifting Jays long sleeved tee over his body to expose his baby bump. Jensen starts to lavish kitten kisses all over his mates lower body. He licks and kisses the entire swell where his children are nestled within their mother; as a low happy rumble emanates from deep within him. He only stops when he feels a hand gently rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't stop Jen....feels purrrrrfect"

         Jensen decides to take full advantage of the empty house as he slowly and passionately satisfies his boy.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         He had been dreaming of the lake when his daydream suddenly changes into something different. It had shifted from a day with the family to just him and Jen down by the lake basking in the sun together. He remembered this dream....he had had it often since he the day he woke up to find Jensen at his bedside. It's one of his favorites; both of them are curled together, asleep, in their fur. Jensen's glorious tawny, golden colored wolf to his golden furred, red and brown spotted leopard. Jay's never seen Jen's wolf when he's awake; he's still afraid to face an alpha in their Were body but here in his dreams'--especially this one--he feels nothing but love and little licks followed by kisses upon his stomach. _HUH!?!_ His brain slowly starts to recognize what it is he's been feeling and now hearing. Slowly he opens his eyes to find his mate, bent over his stomach, showing him love and tenderness. He feels each little nibble, lick and feathery kiss his lover places upon him while his hand caresses his side in slow, seductive circles. He feels before he hears the deep vibrations coming from Jensen. _hummmmm, wolf's showing us how pleased he is...._ Jay can't help himself as he raises his hand to stroke his mates head and neck. He can feel his feline side answering back the wolf with a low, sexy purr. Suddenly Jensen stops lavishing attention upon him.... "Don't stop Jen....feels purrrrrfect". He watches as his lover's face slowly lights up as he smirks at his words. "Your wish is my command sweetheart." he seductively growls before his hand starts to wonder down towards his lounge pants and his suddenly sorely neglected dick.

         Slow stroking motions.....with tongue and fingers; work their way across his body. Jensen is driving him slowly insane with his kitten kisses and  gentle caresses. **Jennnnnnn........need.......please, PLEASE!!**   He senses before he hears the low throaty laughter reverberating from his lover as he continues to torture him. Jared feels the need to move closer; to give his alpha more access to his body. He wants to wiggle and squirm so that every possible inch of exposed skin is kissed, licked and nibbled upon. He never notices when he loses his lounge pants or that Jensen has moved himself so that he was nestled between his splayed open thighs. All Jared knows is that he needs to be filled soon or he's pretty sure he's going to die from want. "JJJJeeennnnn.....I need.....wwwwant....oh GOD!!" He feels himself starting to moan and keen as Jensen answers his incoherent pleas by applying his sinful tongue to his slick drenched anus. He can now feel how Jens hands have lifted him off the couch; supporting his buttock in the air as he uses his thumbs to pry apart his cheeks. Jensen is buried ears deep into his crevice as he laps him from anus to scrotum and back again. Jared is purring deeply as a multitude of feelings and sensations assaulting his body. His lover is always gentle with him; never pushing anything beyond what they've already agreed upon as enjoyable. Jay had asked Jensen to fist him after researching about different sexual positions and begged him to try it. The couple demonstrating it had looked to be thoroughly engrossed in the activity. The omega on the receiving end had been extremely vocal in his pleasure as his mate had rammed his whole hand in and out of his opening. It had been completely different and intense but after the second time Jared hadn't wanted to do it ever again. It had given him a vague feeling of déjà vu and had set him to trembling. At first Jense had thought it was from pleasure until he felt the ripples of terror flowing through their bond. He told Jay they never had to do that again. Now he's trembling for a very different reason-- his mate is mouthing his balls while insistently stroking three fingers into him; deeper then usual due to their unusual position. _When the hell did he put my left leg over the back of the couch and my right onto his shoulder.....HOLY FUCK!!!_ "MMmmmmmmeeeeoooowwwww......oooowwww....ohhhhh GGGGGoooodddd........ahhhhhh JJJJJeeennnnnnn......" He knows he's babbling now. All ability to have a coherent thought has left his brain as he turns to jelly in Jensen's mouth. He feels the intense build up in his lower belly and scrotum as he rushes towards the edge of his endurance. Soon it won't matter what happens as long as he's with his mate. They will keep him safe.....them safe--- _all of us_. _...huh!?!?_ He feels the convolutions of his climax tearing through his body as a thick stream of cum starts to spread upon his stomach. The last thing he remembers is Jensen's satisfactory growl of possession before he starts to lick his body clean as he falls willingly into the realm of exhausted sleep.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         He feels the moment Jay loses himself in his release; the soft warm feeling echoes through his own body as his mate cums repeatedly all over his stomach. _That is so fucken hot that he can cum without me touching him. SO fucken responsive and beautiful. It was well worth the wait to make him mine if it means he gets to find pleasure in what we do._ Jensen thinks back to previous love making sessions. His boy had admitted to 'researching'-- _seriously who researches sex??_ \-- what he wanted to try and explore and they had. Jay had liked most of the things they did together but there had been that one thing he had freaked out over. Jensen had been reluctant to fist his lover--he didn't think his boy was ready to try any sort of rough play but Jay had given him those damn soulful, begging eyes and he gave in to his request--not once but twice. It had been the second go around that had his little mate trembling in fear. Something he had done the second time had set off Jay's PTSD and had his boy breaking again. He had spent hours trying to reassure Jay that he would never do that to him unless he wanted it. He had given him gentle kisses and spent time making his boy relax without actually touching his lower body. Instead he had spent time suckling his sensitive nipples, nibbling on his mating mark, and  massaging his muscles to relieve the tension. When Jay had woke up from a much needed sleep; they had slowly and passionately made love. It had driven his little Were cat crazy with desire until he all but forgot about their previous session.

         Jensen smiles as he licks his boy clean, enjoying the taste of his cum; a low throaty growling sound of contentment emanating through his body. His dick is rock hard, leaking and in desperate need of release but he won't touch his mate or enter his sweet, slick drenched entrance way until he's conscious. To do anything else is too similar to rape and he refuses to ever put his sweet loving Meggie through that again. So he contends himself to cleaning up his mate before pulling his lover into his arms while he recovers. As he waits he ponders over what he noticed while he lay between his boys thighs. Jay is starting to develop his birth canal. A faint, raised line has developed in the space between his scrotum and his anus. The mark of his future opening is only about half an inch right now but it will grow a little longer over the next month or so before its fully ready to open. It will continue to develop into a fully functioning; permeate part of his body until he's ready to bear their pups. All male omegas keep their birth canal--in essence a functioning vagina--after they've delivered their first litter of pups or kittens. _Some even enjoy the sensation of being entered there.....God I hope he'll be able to produce slick in his boy pussy too....to be able to knot my boy from the front all the time without risking flashbacks from a back mounting....please let him have that!!!_

Jared sleeps for another half an hour before he wakes up to find Jensen spooning him. He can feel his mates hard on nestled between his slick covered cheeks; one slight move on Jay's part and Jensen will be buried deep inside. So before Jensen can fully comprehend what is happening; Jay wiggles until he has his mates fully erect length buried balls deep inside of himself. Jensen groans out has he's sucked into his lovers deliciously tight, heat filled passage. It doesn't take long before the boys are tied together as they both find quick release. Jensen has just enough presence of mind to grab the quilt from the back of the couch to cover them before succumbing to sex induced sleep. Both boys are still encased in their love induced comas when Gen walks into the back room muttering about "fucken clovers".  

 

**Week two**

 

         It had been a long week and Chris was more then ready to return home to his mate and family. The haul they had in the back of the two tractor trailer trucks was well worth the trip. They had crates of fresh seafood-- tuna, crab, lobsters, shark and clams; along with fresh vegetables, fruits and meats. The second truck held goods. Chris has also managed to barter for an additional truck load of cured white oak so that Jensen can get to work on the furniture for the nursery. He knows his brother will insist on making the pieces himself. Both he and Steve will help out with what ever Jense needs and getting a large order of  ready to use logs has been one of his priorities for this trip. The other had been to escape his pissy, irrated mate. If she's this sensitive to Jare's pregnancy then how will she react when she's carrying their pups. Just the though of his beautiful mate glowing with the light of carrying their pups has him wanting it to be real.

         The appearance of the warehouses just up ahead are a sight for sore eyes for the weary crew. It's been eight days since they've all been home. They had been delayed because there hadn't been a log hauler trailer available right away to bring back the white oak but everyone was willing to wait the extra two days before the twelve hour drive back. The boys had covered a large amount of ground on this trip--going from the upper tips of the state--nearly in New York, down along the coast, to the southern most point of the state--near Delaware. It had been worth it for they had gotten fair trade value for their goods and products with their fellow Weres in the various packs, prides and open air markets  (some of the last before the winter settles upon the Eastern coast states).

         Albert Finney was the manager of the warehouses and he was there along side JD to meet the travel weary men. "Boys, good to see you back safely. I've heard from Grimmel about the load of wood for Jensen, he said they should be here tomorrow at the latest. Damn trailer blew out a brake line on the turnpike and had to be towed off for repairs. As soon as it gets here; I'll have the logs brought over to the mill for storage. Jensen can let me know how it wants is milled." Chris liked Finney, the man was always all business and didn't waste time when he knows everyone just wants to get home. JD pulls Chris aside as everyone prepares to unload the refrigerated unit with all of the fresh goods into the coolers inside the giant warehouse. "Before you ask son, every things been nice and quiet around here since you've been busy. The Connor boys have been keeping our little momma in their sights when Jensen or Steve have had to leave for more then an hour or two. Our boy is tired but that's to be expected." the older wolf informs him. That had been his one major reservation about leaving--the security of the pack heir and the pack's future mother; Jared. He should have know that JD would have it covered. "Good to hear---thanks JD. I didn't want to leave them but it turned out to be worth it. We ran into some packs from Florida at one of the markets and I managed to trade some of Winchester's auto parts for dozens of crates of citrus fruits and even some tropical fruits." Both men smile when they think about how well this news is going to be received within the pack. While the pack willing engages in trade with their gamma peers; they always get more value for their services and products from fellow Weres. So, managing to stock up on fresh citrus will save the pack/pride money for a few weeks until they need to restock the markets with the items they can't grow themselves.

         He's exhausted but really happy as he slides behind the wheel of his hunter green and silver striped Chevy Silverado. In the back, he has several crates of fresh fruits, vegetables, seafood and meats for the family. Plus a nice little surprise for his mate on the seat next to him. That's the one nice thing about going on these runs, he can either get paid in cash or goods. Chris choose goods this time because he wants to make sure the house is well stocked for the family. Jay's eating for a least three right now, so its important to make sure they have a wide variety of foods for him. Plus, Chris is dying to make his famous seafood gumbo for his mate and crab cakes for their omega after he mentioned liking them the last time they had gotten fresh crab.

         Its with a great sigh of relief that he pulls up in front of the house and into his slot in the garage. A quick text before he left the warehouse had his housemates entering the garage before he exits the truck. The first thing he notices is how exquisitely beautiful Gen looks today. Her flowing golden brown locks are hanging loosely around her shoulders as she sashays her way towards him. He finds himself hardening up as her sharp peppermint and pine scent that is all her, wafts to his nose. She has completely taken over his senses for the moment--temporarily blocking out Jay's stronger orangey clover sweetness. Half a step away from his truck he finds his arms full of his mate--passionately kissing her hello. **Missed you Beautiful.....so glad to be home.** Gen responds to his silent message by trailing kisses down his neck and over his shoulder blade as he slowly lowers her to the ground. Seeing her bright smile has released the tension he didn't know he had been harboring. "Missed you too, lover boy. Now what did you bring us back??" Everyone laughs at how excited the little sub alpha is at the prospect of something interesting in the crates in the bed of the truck. "Oh, what makes you think I brought anything back for you imp??"

         Gen swats at her mate as he dodges away, laughing the entire time. "Alright woman--enough, I brought a little something for you....its on the front seat." A saucy grin plays across her face as she sashays over to the truck to get her gift. Inside, buckled in, is a long, rectangular white box containing two dozen roses of various colors--purple, pink, yellow, golden, red and orange. Gen lets out a squeal of delight. They have a two large greenhouses out back but only grow yellow and dark pink roses, so for her mate to bring her home other varieties melted her heart with more love for her man. A deep sniff into the slightly open blooms, had her forgetting about clovers and instead thinking about how she intends to 'thank' her man later.

         Chris exchanges a look with his brothers before sending just the two of them a private message. **Thought those might distract her from Jay's clover scent for a while.** All three alphas share a silent laugh about Gen's antics over the past six weeks as she tried to pin down where the smell had been coming from. "So what else did you bring back Chris?" asked Jared from his place next to Jensen. The little omega looked really healthy right now. The smell of the growing pups was getting stronger and Chris could see the outline of a small belly on the boy as his once loose long sleeve tee is now tightening upon his body. **Has he figured it out yet Jense because we're gonna have to buy your boy some clothes soon. He's showing already. Damn son how many pups did you stuff into him anyway??** Jensen sends his version of Jay's bitch face his way but refuses to answer anything other then to say 'he hasn't figured it out yet'.

         Jay and Gen are trying to pry into the sealed up crates and boxes in the back of the truck as the alphas start to make room in the stand up freezers for all of the meats and seafood. "Put that down Jay---that's alpha work. We'll handle the heavy stuff. You and Gen get the reusable canvas bags to start hauling in the stuff for the kitchen. Please Sweetheart, I don't want you to hurt yourself" Jensen pleads as he worries that his mate will try to lift something too heavy for his condition. Meanwhile, Chris has opened up the crate full of citrus to pull out a two ruby red grapefruits before handing them over to the omega. "Look what I managed to find at that last market. I grabbed a dozen from Finney for the house. I know the two of you love them." Both Gen and Jared squeal with delight over the treat. They are the only two people in the house that can stand grapefruits, so for Chris to bring home a dozen as part of his payment is a true treat. Jay grabs his, gives Chris a hug of thanks and is already pealing it as he goes to sit down over by the tool bench. The three alphas share a laugh over the omegas excitement over a piece of sour tasting fruit as they unload the goods from the truck. Jensen is very much aware that Finney has given them extra supplies. The wood alone should have been enough 'payment' for Chris' part of the run but knowing that the next future heir is currently residing inside his mate has prompted the elder Were to send the crates home with his brother.  

         The happy family spent the week sorting, preparing, jarring, and storing the new provisions. Chris made crab cakes and gumbo for the family--much to everyone's delight. While, Jay and Gen called over Kenzi and Alice to help them bake goods for the community center and seniors. The omegas had giggles and nibbled on so many sweet treats they were in danger of making themselves sick before Thanksgiving next week. Pack Mother Donna had been delighted when Kenzi brought home one of Jay's delicious apple cobblers.

 

**Week Three**

         The third week of November saw the entire pack getting ready for the holiday on Thursday. Alpha Alan had led the annual wild turkey hunt on Sunday. Gen, Chad and Jared had elected to help out with the food preparations while many of the pack and prides alphas shifted to quite literary hunt through the forests for Thursday nights main course. Of course, the local poultry farmer had released all of 'said wild turkeys' into the forest just the week before--having to re-release the ones that managed to find their way back to the farm. Knowing that Jared still gets frightened by being near too many alphas--Alan waits until he hears from Mary Winchester that Jared is safely tucked into the community kitchen chopping vegetables before signaling the alphas to shift before the hunt.

         This year its Steve who has bragging rights about bringing home a twenty-eight pound Tom for their supper. Jensen and Chris had each been close finding twenty -six and twenty-four pound Toms--which they donated to the community center to be cooked for those who choose to dine there for the holiday. Each year, during the week long celebration, the entire pack/pride finds themselves spending time between the community centers around their lands. Tuesday found Jensen, Chad, Chris, and Jared in pride lands at one of the elderly living centers dishing out food, playing games and talking to various members of the pride about their history or memories. Jared had loved learning about the past. Jensen had watched as alphas and betas alike had taken the time to fill his boy's head with local history. Some of the pride members were well into their hundreds but Jay didn't know that. Jensen didn't think he'd believe him if he told him anyway. How Weres age is still a well guarded secret among their kind. It's one of the reasons why some gammas want to separate or better yet; annihilate the Were population.

         Wednesday had the family spending the day at the Shady Brook Farm, picking pumpkins and apples, shopping for tomorrows dinner and enjoying the hayride and corn maze. Jensen had taken out the Impala for their trip to the farm. They wouldn't be getting too many more days like today and he wanted to get in one more drive before parking his girl for the winter. The boys had taken the scenic route both there and coming home to enjoy as much of the ride as possible. Jared was happy but exhausted when they arrived home late in the afternoon. He immediately went up to take a nap after they had unloaded their things from the two vehicles--the Impala and Chad's jeep. Gen had been shooting him worried looks throughout the afternoon as she noticed how tired he had become. In the past, when Jare had acted this way it was usually the prelude to a seizure or debilitating migraine. So when Jay had joined her later to help make pumpkin pies from their newly picked pumpkins she had kept a very close eye on him. She noticed his hair was longer and he had been gaining some weight lately but Jay was squinting too. "Hey little brother, you alright? You look kinda pale to me." she finally broke down and asked. "Ummm, I kinda have a headache Gen but its okay.....not too bad." Jared was slowly scraping the insides of the baked pumpkin shells to get out all of the useable flesh. She accepted his answer as she slowly stoked his hair. Jay leaned in and purred softly; enjoying the loving attention his best friend and sister was lavishing upon him. His antics soon had her laughing "Oh my God, you are such an attention whore!!! I think you have an over active purring problem Jarebear!!" Soon both Were cats have everything prepared for the next day. The crust is resting in the fridge, pie fill (pumpkin, apple and peach) is ready to go into the shells and the vegetables are cut to make the stuffing in the morning. The boys had taken care of dressing the turkey and it was awaiting the spit fire the boys planned for tomorrow, in the garage refrigerator.  

         Thanksgiving day started early for everyone in the community. Donna had come over in the morning to help prepare the feast. The alphas had two huge turkeys (One from Alan and the one Steve brought home) roasting slowly in the brick fire pit in the back yard. The men where enjoying the day outside, watching football on the big screen that Chris had hooked up for the day, drinking beer and talking. It was too cold out for Jay and he elected to help with the cooking. Donna made sure to make sure her son-in-law took it easy, was eating and resting through out the day. She shared stories of past Thanksgivings in the community; keeping everyone entertained. By one o'clock, Kenzi and Jared had excused themselves to watch the parade on TV. Soon Jared was asleep as his sister-in-law gently stroked his hair. Later, Kenzi made a remark to her parents that she hasn't seen Jay shift in weeks. The elder Ackles assured her that he most likely had but had opted not to today. The teen was satisfied with that explanation but Alan made a mental note to ask Jensen later. IT was important that Jay shifted regularly while pregnant seeing has he might decide to deliver while in his cat form.

         Dinner was a lovely long drawn out event. Everyone was enjoying all of the effort put into the huge feast. In addition to the perfectly roasted birds; they dined on Gen's famous cranberry stuffing, real mashed potatoes, candied yams, steamed green beans and carrots, creamed corn, jellied cranberries (that they made on Monday) along with gravy and biscuits. Large pitchers of milk and tea graced the table along with a lovely wine which was served for the adults---much to Jay's and Kenzi's disappointments but one sip of Jensen's glass had quickly changed his little mates mind on the matter. Jay stuck to milk for the rest of dinner. After the meal, the family all helped in the cleanup and storage of the small amount of leftovers before settling down to play games for the next two hours. The pies and fresh brewed coffee were served in the middle of an intense game of Uno. Everyone was very happy and exhausted by the time they said goodnight around midnight.

         The little family spent Friday shopping at the local stores, going out to lunch and eating turkey leftovers for dinner. Jensen spoiled his mate over the weekend by refusing to allow him out of bed, feeding him by hand and keeping him company as they snuggled in their room watching movies. Jay was loving every moment of the attention. Chris, Steve and the rest of the family took turns visiting or staying to watch a movie with the boys. At one point, everyone had managed to squeeze themselves onto the bed as they watched **_While You Were Sleeping_** ; Gen and Jay were both in tears by the end of the movie, while the alphas had to grudgingly admit that it actually was a pretty good movie. Chad just laughed since he had been forced to watch the movie often over the years. A simple dinner of soup and sandwiches had been served while everyone had been together watching Bill Pullman and Sandra Bullock interact with each other on the screen. Which had Jensen grumbling about how his bedroom was becoming the new dining room-- which was ironic considering that he had been feeding his mate in bed for the past two days.

 

**Last week of November**

         Monday saw the end of everyone's mini vacation and the start of yet another week. It also brought with it the first snow of the season. Everyone in the community had been delighted to wake up to find the big, fat sticky flakes lazily drifting to the ground. By noon, the storm had intensified and had the entire area shutting down--offices, schools and stores. The guards were called in to run out to check up on the elderly and those living deep into the forests. The community center and clinic were ready for emergencies should any arise. The boys didn't get in until late. They had been out checking on pack member, shifting and checking for any stray gammas who might have gotten caught unawares by the sudden blizzard.

         The rest of the week saw much of the same has the entire East coast had to dig out after the surprise storm. Oh, everyone knew snow was coming--what they hadn't expected was it to turn in towards land or for it to have gained so much strength over the ocean. Those who live along the Eastern shores often refer to these types of storms as Nor'easters due to their intensity and irregular patterns. The alphas were kept busy working with the guards and Pack Alpha keeping everyone safe, digging out and delivering supplies to those caught by surprise when the storm rolled through. Chad was helping out JD to organize the guards while Gen was working overtime at the hospital with the sudden influx of snow related injuries--mostly gammas. Jay was left by himself until Kenzi and Alice showed up along with Aaron; to keep him company until the others came home. Turns out Alice and Aaron were staying over at the Ackles since they lived deep into the woods;  while Adam and Aiden helped out and bunked down with the guards.

         It was late on Saturday night when Gen finally figured out where that annoying clover smell was coming from and it sent her into a panic when she realized that Jared was indeed sick again. Why else would his scent change so much unless he hiding being ill from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my muse has done it to me again.....I spent the time outlining this entire chapter....our three alphas were going to spoil our favorite omega to the point of driving Chad and Gen batty.....instead this happened. That's it...no more dark chocolate for her. LOL Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. The Third Month---December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone,
> 
> Sorry about the delay but all new chapters may take two or three weeks. It really depends upon my days off. This past month saw a family wedding (it lasted all weekend) and the yearly camping trip. Never mind the fact that we haven't had a day off all month at work--SO not much time to write.
> 
> I have to warn you all ***TISSUE ALERT*** week three.....that's all I'm gonna say---made myself cry damn it.....sniffle......
> 
> As always--mistakes belong to me.....characters belong to themselves....medical stuff is mostly correct.....and the muse ate her way through the Halloween chocolates.....(she finds every piece of chocolate in the house....damn bloodhound--wolf?!? is what she is....)
> 
> Happy reading everyone. Hope you enjoy this nice loooooong chapter.
> 
> ******************************************************************

 

 

**_ Chapter 4--the Third month--December _ **

**__ **

**_ Unexpected Surprises _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_Week One_ **

****

         Gen wasn't sure what to do about her discovery. That stupid clover smell has been driving her batty for weeks but to discover it was emanating from her beloved baby brother was really freaking her out. She had tried to share her fears with her mate, but Chris had acted like there was nothing to worry about. _Bull headed, stubborn, idiotic alpha asshole!!!_ He's never had to live through what she and Chad have; worrying when Jarebear was so sick that they had no choice but to rush him to the hospital or having to sit back helplessly as his weakened body seized for minutes at a time. She should have know something was up when even Harley has been clinging to Jay again. _Ghesh, at least now I can actually ask her if he's sick._ So she decides to do just that. **Hey Harley girl, how's our boy doing??** The yellow lab mix appears to be sleeping beside Jay on his favorite napping spot--the couch in the sun room that Jensen had built onto the house just for Jared. **Our pack mate is happy. He sleeps....must rest for pups.** _oh, he must rest for......WHAT?!?!?_ **WHAT PUPS.....What are you talking about Harley.....Jare's not.....I mean he can't...well he can but he's not.....** Harley snorts over how flustered and confused her pack mate is becoming..... _this one has not learned how to use her nose yet......silly human pack mate....._ **Use your nose....smell pups...(sniff, sniff) ummmm, yes...pups growing...new pack mates soon.**  She goes back to her job of watching over the sleeping boy. Harley can tell that soon the pups are going to make themselves known. She can already 'hear' whispers from them as they are starting to become aware of each other inside of their mother. Soon they will become active.

         Gen just stands there looking at the dog like she is pulling her leg. There's no way.....okay, so the boys did finally consummate their relationship a few weeks ago but surely they've been careful. Jay knows he's a breeder now; that little secret came to light during the weeks following Jay's recovering and turning. Apparently, his family--Jeff and his parents-- have known --that Jared was a breeder for years but nobody bothered to tell them (Chad, Jared and her) until there was no other choice. Doctor Ferris had retested Jared and confirmed it. _Jensen had certainly been happy when he found out. Oh my God, I bet that bastard purposely knocked Jay up!!_ "I will seriously kill him if Jay gets sick again because of this....really PUPS?!?!" The last being directed to the golden lab mix laying beside her slumbering brother. Harley decides that a stupid question does not deserve her attention since she's already answered it and confirmed that there are indeed pups growing within her favorite pack mate.

         Sensing that there will be no further confirmation from the dog, Gen decides to take matters into her own hands and places a call to the clinic to talk to one of the doctors about checking over Jared.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

         By Wednesday, Jared was getting restless. He wanted to do something by himself but he was never truly alone anymore. He had started to notice it over the past two weeks or so but it didn't bother him-- _then_. Ever since he woke up in the Ackles converted den; he's been afraid to be by himself. Loneliness never used to bother him; even when he was sick all the time because he always had his best friends and his furry girl. Spending hours by himself (well, him and Harley) had been seen as a chance to relax or indulge in his favorite movies and books but Mike and Tom had changed his feelings about being by himself. Jensen, Chris or Steve were always around him now a days. Oh, Chad and Gen spent a lot of time with him too but it seems that there is always a Were around whether its his family or his extended family (the pack and pride members who live in the area such as JD, Jody, Jim, the docs....). Take today for example, everyone was out of the house--even his ever present shadow, Chris was working at the mill today. That means that for the first time in years he will have the house to himself all day. Sure, there have been times when he's been alone for an hour or two but then someone always stops by to 'keep him company'. He's just about at that two hour time now, so he decides to take matters into his own hands and instead of looking forward to whom ever is popping over to babysit him, he decides to do something else. "Hey girly, wanna go walk over to the library with me?" he asks Harley as they sit at the kitchen island, finishing up a mid-morning snack of grapefruit slices and Triskets. **Walk?? WALK to old paper smelly place.....yessss!!!!** Jared laughs at how Harley sees the library; while he sees old, well loved tomes; she only smells the dust and paper. He knows how much she loves the library too, even if she can't express it. They have had too many good times in libraries over the years. That and Jim spoils her silly with all of the love and affection he showers upon her.

         Within moments, Jared has the kitchen cleaned up, dishes drying in the rack and is heading towards the mudroom to get his shoes and coat along with Harley's harness and leash for their two mile trek into town. **How about we take the scenic route Harl....let's follow the path through the woods instead of the sidewalks. That way you can run free.** An ecstatic woof is all the confirmation he needs and soon they are both romping among the frost covered trees towards the library in the center of town. Jared has a lot of pent up energy to burn and a long hike in the forest seems like the perfect way to expel it. So, the pair set out to romp and play within the vast forest as they make their way to the library. Along the way, they pass near one of Jared's favorite spots--the lake. He knows it's where Jensen found him two years ago but those memories have been replaced with new ones filled with love, laughter and family. They move past the lake towards the central part of the woods. It never ceases to amaze Jared how Harley always rushes forward to squat down to pee and poop in the same two spots each time they are in this area. She will literally piss and poop on the same two mounds of dirt each time they are there. He just doesn't get it. He's been over to that spot while wearing his fur and it smells of old blood and rot to him. He refuses to get too close to the awful place. Something died there a some time ago and it still smells strong to his Were nose. Even as a human, Jared avoids going over to that spot and instead calls Harley back to him. "Why do you always stop there to piddle and poop---it smells so bad." **Marking---to make bad wolves go away. Keep away from my pack. Protect my pack.** Jared just shakes his head at her remarks. _I don't know why I bother asking.....she always says the same thing. We're in pack lands, there are no bad wolves here. We're all safe, that's what Jen keeps telling me and he wouldn't lie to me._ With that thought in mind they turn towards the left and continue their journey to town.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Three hours later

 

         Usually Chad loves his job but today he is ready to kill the next person who "just needs a moment".  Seriously, he works for JD and Marshal not the whole blessed guard!! It seems like its just his day to be bothered by everyone. It wasn't bad enough that there is a ton of stuff both commanders need him to do but then he has to keep stopping his work to answer questions from the various captains and unit leaders. Some days he wonders why he took the job as the dual commanders personnel assistant. _Because the pay is phenomenal and both commanders let you have free rein with your schedule so you can be there for Jarebear. OH SHIT....JAY!!_ He was suppose to be home hours ago to check up on the kid. Gen had been going on and on about how something was wrong with their baby brother. In fact she was freaking out and had been for the past few weeks; convinced that the younger man was coming down with something because of his strange eating habits and exhaustion. She even went as far as getting him a doctor's appointment for Monday--her next day off. Chad just shakes his head but knows better then to argue when his BFF gets this way about Jay. There had been too many times in the past when the teen had been trying to hide how sick he was from them so they just don't take the chance. _His Huntington's may be 'cured' but the poor kid still suffers from the occasional migraine or upper body respiratory infection. So not taking a chance if he's trying to hide something._ The only thing that makes him doubt is how the alpha's have been behaving around Jay lately. The last time the kid came down with the flu; Jensen had been the one to bring him over to the clinic for a check-up. The time before it had been Steve who called Misha over to examine the ailing boy but right now, not one of the Weres were acting like there was anything to worry about concerning Jay. In fact, they were treating the kid like the Queen of Sheba instead of a china doll.

         Chad quickly finished up with the document he was working on, saves it and closes down his work computer. Just as he's packing up his briefcase to finally call it a day he gets a visit from Shelly; the head secretary for Marshall. "Hey Chad, do you have a minute to....." Chad is already shaking his head side to side and counting to ten slowly inside his head before he responds. "Nope, nada, and NO....whatever it is will have to wait. I was suppose to be home hours ago. It's my day to keep Jared company. Sorry, it has to wait." Chad grabs his laptop, jacket and briefcase before brushing past the stunned Shelly. Everyone knows about Jared and his struggles with PTSD after what had happened. That isn't what stunned the petite blond into silence--it was the fact that Chad had literally been in such a rush that he didn't bother to lock up his desk or check in with either commander before practically running her over to get out the door. Chad is usually very kind and helpful to everyone in the building but to see him act so rude and inconsiderate had her wondering if the future pack mother was alright. Everyone in the community knows the boy is carrying the next future alpha. Shelly picks up her phone to text Pride Commander Marshal Sullivan about what just happened. If anything is wrong or if Jared is hurt she would never forgive herself for not notifying the head of the pride guards.

         When Chad arrives back at the house it is to find the Connor twins, a patrol of guards, JD, Marshall and Donna Ackles at the house. Panic sets in immediately-- _what the hell happened?!?_ He doesn't bother parking his jeep in the garage but instead slams it into park; leaves it in the middle of the driveway-- idling with the drivers door wide open as he rushed towards the house. "JAY!!! Donna, where's Jay...is he hurt....what happened?!?" the words flying out of his mouth as his panicked brain assaults him with images of a hurt and injured little brother. Donna stops him at the door to inform him that Jared isn't inside the house and nobody has seen him in the area. The Connor boys and the guards are searching the vicinity now but its hard because the entire yard and surrounding woods is covered in the families scent.   _Oh my God, not again....please....I'll fucken kill who ever hurt him!!_ A look of devastation is covering his face as he raises both of his hands to clutch his head. Chad feels like he is on an emotional rollercoaster. Images of a few years ago start to race through his mind....he had come home to find Jay missing then too.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The library was usually quiet on Wednesdays afternoons and today was no different. Jared and Harley entered through the 'employee only' door that opened up to the back room. Harley knew where they were going and proceeded over to the staircase leading down into the archives. Jim's office was down there and most of the time, so was the Were. Recently, an old unused space was refurbished for Jared's use. It had a huge work table, several comfortable chairs scattered around, walls lined with filled bookshelves, a doggie bed for Harley, a futon and its own bathroom. Once inside his 'office', Jared proceeded to hang up his winter coat and Harley's leash on the pegs lining the wall near the door. To the casual observer they would only see Jared's coat since he hung up the leash first before placing his jacket on the same hook. No sense taking up two hooks when he could simply hang his jacket on the same one. Jay loved spending time in this room. He could easily lose himself in one of the tomes that filled the climate controlled basement space. The entire communities histories, council meetings, judgments, family heritages, Were only books, and lore was contained within the enormous catacombs, rooms and shelves. In fact, that has happened several times already--the only reason he didn't wind up spending the night was because Jim always checked up on him when he was working in his room. Normally, Jared would let the staff and Jim know that he was there but he had been so lost within his own head that he forgot to say hello to Jim and he hadn't seen anyone else on his way in or on the stairs nor in the hallway leading to his workspace. So hours passed for the pregnant teen and his furry friend within the room before it even occurred to anyone to check the achieves for the missing pair. It hadn't even come to anyone's attention that Jay might be in his office since the main lights were off and only a lamp near the worktable was lit. It was  the last place Jensen had thought to look and he hadn't expected to find Jay in his office when he found the main lights off. So it had been  a happy surprise when the group discovered that Harley was resting next to her sleeping pack mate on the futon when Jensen came rushing into the room searching for his pregnant mate.

         Jared awoke to find himself being checked over by a frantic Jensen with a very worried Chris and Aiden just inside the room by the door. Once Jensen was satisfied that his mate was uninjured he hauled him into a huge embrace; refusing to let Jared go as they made their way up the stairs, across the main library floor and out the front of the building to find JD's running Suburban awaiting them. Jared was immediately bundled up into a blanket before Jensen wrapped him up in his arms again as they sat in the back seat. JD then drove the group back to the house while Chris made phone calls reporting that Jay had been found. Jared quickly discovered the heat, his mates fingers caressing his hair, and warmth to be too much; soon he was once again drifting back asleep--save and secure within his mates embrace.

         The next two days, Jared found himself suffocating in the presence of his entire family, Donna, Kenzi, the Connor twins, Alice and two patrols of guards (outside the house). It felt like he couldn't scratch his ass without someone checking his butt for damage. He couldn't understand why everyone had panicked. OK---he did forget his phone (it was charging in the sunroom when he had left), purposely avoided the direct route to the library and had been distracted by thoughts of Were history when he arrived but that's still no reason for the federal prisoner lock down routine. He couldn't even take a nap without someone sitting with him. Jensen was especially smothering him right now but he couldn't be mad at anyone. After all it was _kinda_ his fault that the entire family had thought he had been taken or injured somewhere--it had happened before when he hadn't bothered to tell Gen and Chad about going out with Jamie. So he just accepted the love, the loss of breathing room, and dealt with all the extra attention with as much grace as he could muster. He was actually looking forward to whatever it was that Gen said she wanted to do with him on Monday.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Ever since Harley's revelation, Gen has been keeping a close eye on Jared. Its only after the fact that she starts to notice the changes in her baby brother. First, his eating habits--which had been grossing her out--should have given away the fact that something has changed. Not only is Jay eating weird foods together--pineapples on hotdogs and hot sauce in his oatmeal--but he's eating; period! Its been such a struggle over the past few years to get him to eat regularly; even before they met Jensen, Chris and Steve. Jared would go through periods of nibbling--literally eating barely anything; to eating at least two meals a day. The kid had always been skinny but there were times when he was almost gaunt and malnourished because he couldn't tolerate food. For a while he even had a feeding tube because of his illness and inability to keep food down. It had scared both Chad and herself when that had happened. Between the seizures, his loss of speech and how quickly he had deteriorated they had thought they were going to lose him. So seeing him eat just because he was _hungry_ should have clued her in to the fact that something had changed.

         Then there was the fact that Jay was gaining weight. Now she just assumed that it was because he was eating three square meals a day--finally but it seems he wasn't just eating normally. Chris had finally broke down--under the threat of no sex for the next six months _like that would really happen, gotcha wolfman!!--_ and admitted that Jay was snacking between meals and often ate dessert too. It seems that her little brother had developed quite the sweet tooth. All of this added up to Jared filling out his clothes so that they fit him properly for a change instead of hanging off of him. In fact, she noticed that he had stopped wearing a belt all together. Jay looked so healthy right now. Of course, it didn't hurt that both her mate and Jensen were fabulous cooks. There was always an over abundance of food on the table during meals. Gen used to cook a lot of their meals when it was just the three of them. Oh, Chad pitched it but he mostly made easy stuff--eggs, pancakes, grilled sandwiches, cans of soup--guy food. Now a days, Gen and Jay mostly stuck to dessert foods or Gen would plan the occasionally meal just because she liked to cook.

         The last item was a little harder to distinguish--subtler then the other two. In fact, she had almost missed it entirely but it finally became very clear--the three alphas were not only becoming more protective of Jared but they were also spoiling him silly--along with the rest of the pack/pride. Pack Mother Donna was often at the house with Kenzi and Alice keeping everyone company but especially Jay. Then there was Jensen keeping Jay in bed all weekend which was nothing unusual anymore--it seems to be what they did on the weekends now. No what caught her attention was how neither Chris nor Steve would leave the house either. If they were forced to leave--and believe you me it was a fight--then the Connor twins; Aiden and Aaron; were in the house watching out for Jared under the pretense of visiting. It seems the twins had gained the trust of Jensen's personal guards. Both alphas came up with reasons for why they needed to stick close to the house. If one of them left--there was always one of them in the house--it was only to get something especially for Jared, fresh cream or a special treat such as his favorite ice cream from he diner. Now, she's not a jealous girl by any means; but seeing _her mate_ doting on her little brother was starting to rake on her nerves and that's when she realized it was because Jay was pregnant with the heir's heir. That was when it finally sunk in; Chris wasn't trying to piss her off. He was protecting and cherishing an expectant mother and his pups--their little pride's omega. _Pack...pride....either way, Jay is in our little family first--everyone else's second._ For Jared was exactly that; he now belonged to everyone. Her best friend--the boy she though of has a brother--belonged to more then just her and Chad now. He belonged to the entire pack/pride and they loved her boy. Ever since Jensen had left his mark on Jay's neck; the Bucks County Weres  have been behind the little family--accepting them as pack. Often they would find small gifts awaiting them when they got back home (at the old house). It was always something that was much needed by the college roommates. Even Harley's vet bills had been paid by a generous pack member who wanted to help out the small pride. Gen was so overwhelmed by all she was just realizing that she broke down and cried. That was how her mate found her on Friday afternoon after returning to the house in a rush when he felt his feline's distress through their bond. Chris spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Gen about anything and everything.

 

 

**Week Two**

****

****

         Monday morning found the small family gathering within the kitchen for breakfast for the first time in over a week. Everyone's schedules hadn't allowed for it. With Wednesdays scare still fresh in everyone's mind; breakfast turned into a huge production. If it hadn't been for their appointment at the clinic, Gen and Jared would have gladly stayed all day inside. Of course, Jay had no idea that he had an appointment to see Doc Misha but he probably didn't care either since he was leaving the house WITHOUT a huge escort. Okay, the Connor twins where following behind them but at least they weren't in the car with Gen and Jay. Soon, Gen was pulling up in front of the clinic and Jared was cringing inside. He was so sick and tired of doctors. Don't get him wrong...he actually likes Doctors Ferris and Collins but they are the last people he wants to see right now. Then again, he supposes he should have expected it after this weeks excitement. "Awwww, come on Gen really?!? I'm FINE!! Nothing happened...I was at the damn library" the frustration is easily heard within his voice as his face shows exactly how aggravated he is at this turn of events. "Suck it up Buttercup!! You're getting checked out regardless of how well things turned out." Gen is privately a little relieved that Jared's absent mindlessness has given her a legitimate reason to drag him to the clinic. Otherwise she was going to have to lie to the kid to get him to go.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The smell of pregnant omega hit Doctor Misha Collins square in the sinuses. {sniff, sniff} Yep, he had an expectant mother in his examination room. He looked over the chart in his hands and smiles. _Jared Padalecki Ackles_. There had been rumors flying around that the Ackles were expecting but since there had been no 'official' announcement yet---well, all one really needs is a good sniff to confirm it. The former gamma is one of his favorite people. The boy is highly intelligent, has an excellent dry sense of humor and is very affectionate to those whom he allows close. Misha considers himself (and his mate, Sam) to be lucky to be considered 'family' by the young man. The doctor takes a moment to school his face into a proper look of 'concerned doctor' since Jared wasn't due for any type of  medical exam for another few months. Once ready, he gives the door a quick tap before opening the door to enter the exam room. He walks inside and closes the door once again, "Well, hello Jared--Gen. What brings you by today?? he states in his doctor voice.  Jared is sitting on top of the exam table with his head lowered; hair covering up his face just enough that Misha can't see his eyes to judge his mood. "Jared, are you feeling alright? Do you have any aches or pains I should  know about?" As he's speaking to the young Were, Misha gets the ear thermometer out to check on the pregnant mother's temperature. Within moments, he has brushed aside the boy's silken locks from his ear and is awaiting the beep.  For his part, Jared hasn't said a word or even acknowledged the doctor. Misha is starting to get concerned; it is unlike the boy to be this quiet around people he knows. "He's been acting really weird lately doc. He's had headaches again, been exhausted--napping more then usual, eating weird shit together--I mean he dipped bread into pickle juice and ATE IT!! Then just the other day, he took off from the house and nobody could find him for hours. Something is definitely going on!!" Gen explained.

         The beeping from the thermometer signals that it is finished. _103.5_ is displayed on the little digital screen. Misha doesn't like that; Weres tend to run higher regular temperatures then gammas. A normal gamma temp is  usually around 98.6 degrees but Weres tend to run right around 100.6 degrees. "Hummmm, you do have a slight temperature. Jay how long have you been feeling unwell?"  Any time a Were runs a temperature of 102.6 or higher it usually indicates an infection or illness. This has Misha concerned because of the pregnancy--any prolonged illness could cause harm to the litter--just like gamma pregnancies. "Jared....." Misha lays the thermometer on the counter top and steps in front of the boy. He places a hand under his chin and gently raises the boys face. The first thing he notices is the pink tinge on his cheeks. The second is the slightly glazed look in the boys eyes. "How long has he been out of it Gen??"

         Genevieve looks over at Jared then to the doctor. "He was fine when we were coming here. In fact he was pissed that I made the appointment and was telling me 'I'm fine' a million times over." She is starting to reach over to Jared when he suddenly goes limp and falls forward into the doctor. "MARY---SAM....I NEED YOU IN EXAM ROOM ONE RIGHT NOW!!" Misha calls out has he cradles the limp boy in his arms. The sound of running feet can be heard within the hallway before the door is pushed open by Doctor Samantha Ferris--Misha's partner and mate. She is quickly followed by Mary Winchester. "Jared---what happened Mish....{sniff....sniff} Oh crap; the rumors are true then??" Sam has moved over to the boys' left side (Mary on the right) to assist her husband in getting the unconscious boy laying on the exam table. Gen has been pushed over to the only available space in the room--the doorway--watching helplessly has her baby brother is moved into a better position.

         "I'm not sure what's going on yet--but yes; the rumors are true. Jared is most definitely pregnant but he's also running a temp of 103.5 and hadn't spoken a word to me before he passed out. Gen did he eat this morning?" Mary quickly undoes the buttons on the boy's over shirt; removes it and works on getting his tee shirt removed with Sam's assistance. Together the ladies get the boy comfortable upon the table. "Mary, go get the portable ultrasound machine from room three please. We need to see how the pups are doing. Mish--he feels very warm...I want to check his temp again and we might need ice packs to cool him off. Gen--Call his mate and tell him to get down here." Sam barks. She had taken over as soon as her mate called her into the exam room. It not that she's trying to be pushy--it's just that she's the alpha and Misha is her beta.

         A quick look at the boy shows the doctors that he has been gaining weight. Misha comments on the fact that he appears to have filled out a little while Sam gently probes around his belly trying to feel the pups positions. Gen is staring at everything in stunned silence. Harley had told her Jay was pregnant but she's a DOG...what does she know?? Apparently she knows a lot for a canine!! "I need you to move Gen....you can go out to the waiting room or into the lounge...we're gonna be busy for a while Hun." Mary gently guilds the stunned girl to a private room inside the clinic. She hates to leave her alone right now but Jared is carrying the packs future within his womb and needs her help more.

         Mary re-enters the exam room and closes the door. The clinic is fairly quiet today but Jared is the not your average patient and the last thing anyone needs is more rumors about the boy floating around the community. "Alright, Mary help me get him completely undressed and gowned up. I need to completely exam him and see if we can figure out what's going on here. I don't like the fact that his temperature has risen another point in the last 20  minutes. If it gets too close to 106 I'm going to have to admit him for a few days." The two women efficiently remove the rest of the boy's clothes and cover him loosely with a gown and sheet; leaving his slightly swollen belly exposed. Sam gets the ultra sound machine wand while Misha squeezes the cool gel onto the boy's heated skin. Both doctors study the images of the two pups on the screen and listen to the strong heartbeats. Both breath a sigh of relief that the future alpha and his litter mate are healthy. A few more moves with the wand reveals that at least one of the pups is male. The second pup is being camera shy at the moment preventing the doctors from determining the sex. Sam takes measurements and pictures of the pups. She notices a strange shadowing on the screen but can't yet determine if its something to be concerned about. She points it out to Misha and thinks that its just the shadow of the umbilical cord or perhaps the cord itself. Sam isn't convinced but just makes a note of it right now. She's more concerned with he fact that Jared is running a 104.6 fever and is still not responding. Sam orders ice packs to be placed under the boys arms, around his neck and behind his knees as she goes to exam Jared further. Misha doesn't like the slight wispy sounding breaths he's hears and places an oxygen  mask over Jared's face. Sam nods her head to show her approval.

         Sam washes her hands and puts on a pair of exam gloves. While she is getting ready; Mary has prepared a tray of OB/GYN tools so that the doctor can properly examine the boy. Misha removed Jared's boxers and placed his legs into the stirrups for the exam. He and Mary will have to help hold the boy in place while Sam examines him. Once everyone is ready, Sam folds back the sheet to reveal Jared's genital area. She is secretly impressed with the size of the boy's cock. Omega males tend to run on the small size; regardless of whether or not they are naturally born or turned (such as the boy).  She is careful has she moves his soft penis towards his belly. She then places a soft beanbag on top of his length to hold it in place so she can examine him properly. The first thing she notices is that the boy's birth canal has already formed and is open. "I think I know why he passed out...his vagina has already opened. Damn, its fully formed too; that shouldn't happen until the end of his pregnancy." Sam gently moves the folds of the boys vagina to examine the opening. She coats her gloved fingers of her right hand with lube before inserting them into the boy. His inner walls are hot even through her gloved hand. Sam feels around for any anomalies before removing her hand. Misha informs her that Jared didn't respond to anything she has done so far. Sam then uses the lube on the speculum before inserting it into the boy's body so she can further examine him before she changes her gloves. "He has a fully formed vagina Mish...that shouldn't be possible. Come here and look." Misha moves around so he can observe what his mate is doing. She has the speculum spread wide so that they can see within the boy. Misha is amazed by the sight of Jared's fully developed opening. Most male omegas will develop a working birth canal towards the end of their gestation. Only about 35 percent have a fully functioning vagina after a successful birth. Otherwise the omega will just have a permanent new opening that is only for the birth of pups--they are unable to get sexual satisfaction from that channel.  It would seem that Jared will be one of the small percentage that will be able to conceive from either his newly formed entrance or his buttock. "Damn, do you think this maybe because he was a breeder before he was turned Sam?"  Sam shakes her head as she checks the state of the boys womb and the pups within. "I really don't know but that could be a possibility. Everything looks good here. I suspect that the reason he's been so tired lately is because his body has been undergoing a major change. We're going to have to monitor him carefully Mish. This pregnancy is already proven to be unusual--I don't want to take any chances." Misha nods his head in agreement and the two doctors, along with Mary, clean up the boy before checking his vitals again.

        

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**At the workshop of Billy Kane**

 

         After Gen and Jared left the house with the Connor boys guarding them; Jensen, Chris and Steve decide to head over to see Billy Kane--Chris' father. They find him inside his woodworking shop down by the mill. Billy is a master wood crafter and he taught the boys the trade as they were growing up. All three men are well versed in the art of creating masterpieces from a few boards or logs. So it made sense to Jensen to turn to his 'uncle' to get his advice about how to use the white oak logs Chris had brought back from his trip. The men were deep into planning out the furniture for the pups nursery when Jensen suddenly dropped out of the conversation and fell face first into his bond with Jared. He felt the moment his mate became dizzy. A low buzzing sound filled Jensen's ears as his mind continued to focus on Jared. The alpha reached through the bond to ensure himself that his mate was safe; while the buzzing noise was joined by the feeling of a thousand spiders moving along his back and arms. Jensen was with his mate the moment he surrendered to the siren's call of slumber. It was only when he realized that Jared must have gone to lie down for his usual afternoon nap that Jensen allowed himself to come back himself. He was greeted by the concerned faces of his two best friends and uncle. He realizes that the buzzing noise and crawling spiders were actually his family trying to snap him out of his trance by calling him and touching his body. "Sorry---I thought Jay was hurt there for a moment but he's just settling in for a nap...I think." Jensen shakes his head to try to clear the fog. "He got dizzy for a moment but that's happened before....I thought he was in pain but...." Chris is already checking his phone and texting his mate. He gets a short text back of a sleeping face emoji and nothing else. The four men take that to mean that all is well and that Jared is sleeping back at the house. Jensen isn't so convinced but until he senses or hears otherwise he puts his faith in the fact that Gen wouldn't keep something as important as Jared's health a secret from him. After a few more moments of checking his boy through their bond and finding him dreaming; the alpha once again goes back to planning out a set of cribs, dressers and rocking chair for his beloved boy and pups.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Two hours later**

         Sam and Misha enter their private lounge to find Gen looking lost in thought. A light touch to her shoulder sends the girl leaping to her feet. "JARED.....he's...is he...what???" Sam takes the girls left arm and guilds her back to the couch to sit down. "Sit Gen. Where's alpha Jensen??" Gen's eyes get big and wide as her face suddenly loses color. "Nnnnooo, he's gotta be fine right?? He's not.....he was fine this morning!!"  Sam realizes that the girl is thinking worse case scenario as she starts to panic. "NO...no, nothing like that. He's doing fine Sweetie." Sam is rubbing her hand up and down Gen's left arm trying to calm her down. "His body had a bit of a shock is all and couldn't handle it. " It takes a couple of minutes for Gen to get her emotions under control. She was feeling extremely guilty for lying to her mate earlier when she sent him that stupid emoji instead of telling him to bring Jensen to the clinic. She knows that the boys are planning on going over to see Billy today for some top secret "Christmas surprise" or whatever. So she needs to be careful to try to block her panic from her man. If Chris feels her freaking out; he will know that she lied earlier.

         "Feeling better?? Good. Now as I said, Jared had a bit of a shock to his system earlier. As you know; our future pack mother is expecting his first litter of pups." Sam notices the looks of  confusion on the girls face. "Why does everyone keep saying that!! I think Jared would have said something by now if he was freaken pregnant!! Even the fucken dog said he was pregnant.....he's sick!! He passed the fuck out in there!!! First there was that freaky ass clover smell emanating from him. Then he sleeps more then anything--like all the time now. He's been eating everything in sight--which is a good thing but he's eating weird ass shit.....like peanut butter and oranges or pickles and guacamole......." Gen is babbling and ranting now but she can't believe that she didn't know--alright technically she did know because Harley told her but really--she's known everything about Jay since the day she met the kid. Why didn't she figure this out!?!

         Sam and Misha exchange a look and quick conversation. Both realize that Gen did not know that the change in Jared's scent indicated that the omega was pregnant or she just didn't believe it. "Okay--first off. When an omega or beta's scent changes suddenly like that; it means one of two things-- illness or pups. Since we don't get sick that often it's usually a pregnancy. Also, that 'clover' smell is very strong; indicating a male alpha; which I confirmed when I did an ultrasound earlier. I don't know the gender of the second pup yet. I wouldn't be surprised if the boys already know that Jared's pregnant. With such a strong citrus and clover smell added to his usual sweetness I would be shocked if they were unaware. And as far as Harley knowing; she's been Jared's pack mate and protector almost as long as you have but her nose is more sensitive then your gamma one..." Sam hold up her hand to forestall the protest she sees coming from the newly turned Were. "....I know you are now a Were but you're still learning about that side of your nature. Don't be so hard on yourself for not picking up on it. Hell, the entire community has known for a while now but won't say anything until Jared officially announces it."

         That last bit of news shocks Gen. Everyone in the county is aware except for the pregnant boy and his best friend. A slow smile suddenly spreads across Gen's face as she realizes that Chad probably doesn't know either--meaning that it will be Chad and NOT her who was the last to find out about the baby....no...Sam said "HOLY SHIT.......TWINS!?!?!" Both doctors laugh at the look upon the girl's face as they nod their heads up and down. Yep, the kids having two pups. "So, what happened then? Why did he pass out like that??"

         Sam and Misha take the next half hour to explain the changes to Jared's body; what it means and how it sent him into a state of shock--causing him to lose consciousness. Gen learned that it was highly unusual for the birth passage to form so early in a pregnancy for a male but not unheard of; after all, some quick research by the mates had provided them with a number of cases where it had happened, the symptoms and a course of treatment. Sam had been correct to apply ice packs, oxygen, fluids and light pain medication. Jared's temperature had come down just as quickly as it had risen. He was currently resting on a bed on the second floor of the clinic. Sam and Misha wanted to monitor him for a few more hours before sending him home for a weeks worth of bed rest. His body had undergone a huge change and he needed to take it easy for the next seven days.

         An hour later, once he was awake and had passed a cognitive exam; all of this was explained to Jared himself. Once again Mary brought in an ultrasound machine so that the new mother could see for himself the two pups growing within his womb. Jared had tears of joy streaming down his face as he listened to the rhythmic thumping of his children's hearts beating almost in sync. Once again; Sam noted the strange shadow marring the view of twin B but chose not to mention it just yet. Jared had had enough of a shock today; she didn't want him worrying over what might be nothing. She sent the pair home with strict instructions for the rest of the week and scripts for vitamins and safe pain medication (in case Jared feels anymore discomfort). _Poor boy had been so uncomfortable talking about how he had been feeling a throbbing sensation for almost two weeks now!! I'm going to give his alpha a piece of my mind when I see him next. Surly he noticed the beginnings of his channel developing!! Stupid ALPHAS!!_ **You do realize you're an alpha too my love.** Sam glanced across the room to her gorgeous mate, admiring his lean frame, dark wavy hair and piercing blue eyes as she realizes she had been projecting her thoughts to him. She smiles as she answers him back. **Yes Meggie I do, but I'm not a _STUPID alpha_ like Jensen. He should have mentioned it when we were talking the other week about his mate. After all, he did call to see what he should be feeding him to ensure the pups were healthy. SO he should have mentioned his birth canal too....we both know he's been rutting that boy non-stop like a good alpha. **Misha's cheeks start to turn a lovely shade of pink as he thinks about how _his alpha_ likes to take care of him and that it may be time to try for another pup. Who knows perhaps they'll get lucky and have a third pup.

         The boys didn't get back to the house until late that night--all covered in sawdust and smelling like freshly cut oak. Gen had agreed not to tell them about Jared's pregnancy (even though she suspects that they already know based on what Doc Sam had said) but _does_ tell everyone that Jared has a slight case of the flu and needs to rest for the week. All three alphas take great pleasure on doting on the little Were cat for the rest of the week-- despite all of Jared's protests-- stating that its 'as per doctors orders!!'

 

 

**Week Three**

 

        

         Jared absolutely hates being sick. He had spent too many years suffering from illness when he was younger but back then he had had an incurable disease. Now he has a "cold"--sorta. He had begged Gen not to tell anyone about being pregnant or that he suddenly turned into a girl!! Sam and Misha had assured him that all male breeders develop a birthing canal so they can safely deliver their 'pups'. _They're little humans not freaken dogs!!  I'm gonna be a........oh my God, I AM A GIRL. I am the momma!!_ Jared is having a major panic attack when Jensen comes rushing into the sun room. He doesn't know what's wrong; just that Jay is extremely upset. "Shhhhh; Jay baby, breathe Baby Boy. C'mon Sweetheart you gotta calm down for me." Jensen is trying to force a sense of calm and peace through their bond because his mate is NOT calming himself. "C'mon Sweetie; breathe with me....in......out...." Jensen can feel the others in the house picking up on Jay's panic as the scent of fear emanates through the house. **Jense, our lil momma alright??** comes through from both Chris and Steve at the same time. **Not sure, he's really freaking out about something.....** "That's it......just like me...." Jensen has wrapped his arms around his mate and is holding him close enough that he can feel the rise and fall of his chest. It has the desired affect as Jared starts to breath regularly again. A mumbled '....sorry...' comes from the pregnant boy mashed up against the alpha's chest. Jensen is stroking his mates hair as he internally sighs in relief. **Don't know what set him off but he's alright now.** Jensen can feel his brothers relief through their childhood bond that ties them together as brothers. Sam had called him to bitch him out for not keeping her updated about Jared and informed him about what had happened on Monday last week. He's still freaked out that he had misinterpreted what had happened to Jay and has been extra diligent this past week to make sure his partner is safe, taken care of and loved. Jensen is still stoking and calming his mate when his wolf side starts to quietly send out a protective, possessive growling sound through his chest.

         Jared can feel the vibrations coming from his mate and it helps him to regain some control of himself. He had been doing that all week and he knows that it has the entire family worried. "Jen.....sorry....." he mumbles into his lovers neck as he snuggles closer. He can feel Jensen's fingers combing through his hair and knows that his mate loves him deeply. Having girly parts shouldn't be a big deal---right!?! Jensen and his wolf chose them to be their mate.....suddenly having a va...vagi...... _oh Jesus, I can't even think the word....what will Jensen say to finding out I have it??_ Jared is thrust out of his internal conflict when he realizes that Jensen has gone from rocking him to suckling on his chest..... _OH_..... At some point his mate has gone from comfort to horny, sexy beast. He finds himself leaning back against the pillows on the couch as Jensen lovingly caresses his skin. Jared loves the way his lover nips, sucks and licks his body--especially his nipples. He never knew he was so sensitive before he met Jensen. But then again, he never really expected to ever find anyone. Jared had been asexual before his life had changed--he had had no interest in either sex or even having a significant other.

          He loves the fact that they are sorta 'exposed' in the sun room--that anyone could walk in on them. It should embarrass him and perhaps it might have before; but not anymore. Becoming a Were has opened up so many interesting doors for Jared. Jensen has moved down his lovers body as Jared has been lost in the overwhelming sensations of lust and desire coming through their bond; So much so, that he almost doesn't stop Jensen as he tries to get his pants and boxers down past his hips. "JENSE.....STOP!!" His mate does so immediately and looks up at him with questioning eyes. "Pppplllease.......I.....I....(his voice goes down to a whisper) can't......." Jensen looks like he wants to say something but instead just readjusts Jay's clothes and comes up to give his mate a lot of hot, tongue filled kisses until his little mate is so relaxed that he succumbs to sleep.

         Later in the week finds the family out shopping and preparing for the holiday next week. They go down to Shady Brook Farms to find a live tree to place their decorations on. After the holiday, the young tree will spend the rest of the winter inside the green house until it can be planted in the spring. Jared is glad to finally be out of the house but resigned to the fact that he will never be without some sort of guard. The Connor twins have become very good friends and with the blessing of Chris and Steve--his own personnel guardians when the other alpha's are not available. He liked the twins so it made it easier for him to pretend to be out with friends instead of watchdogs. He spends his time between visiting the community centers around the county, preparing for Christmas and shopping for gifts for his family. He had asked Steve to help him with a little project and was extremely pleased when it was finished.  Steve is a master craftsman and the detailed work he added to Jared's simple idea was stunning. Jared wrapped his special gift carefully in deep green paper that had gold and silver snowflakes on it. He added a beautiful blue bow on the package to complete it. On the tag it simply read "TO: DADDY".

         By Saturday, Jared's family was in town to spend the holiday week with them. The house was packed with lots of people and lots of giggling and love was floating within the air as the week came to a close.  Sunday saw the entire extended family at the Alpha's house for a huge pre-holiday feast. The Padaleckis', Jim Beaver, both doctors, the Winchesters, the Kanes, the Carlsons, the Connors and the Mills. Next week will be spent much like Thanksgiving with the annual winter hunt (for deer) and lots of activities within the community. After dinner on Sunday, Jared handed Jensen the carefully wrapped present and asked him to open it in front of the entire family.

         Jensen looked at the beautifully wrapped package in his hands and wondered what his little mate was up to. They always exchanged presents on Christmas day with one special gift on Christmas Eve (that one gift they just had to see their mate open). This gift felt like that.....Jared's special gift for  him. "Jay baby....the eve is still six days away. I can't open this now." He tries to hand the package back but Jared refuses to take it. "You have too Jen.....it yours but its also for everyone.....(large, deep pools of hazel are silently pleading and Jensen already knows he'll open it)...ppppplease." Jensen looks around the room and realizes that everyone is just as intrigued as he is about why Jared would do this now. So he gives in and looks over the package carefully. The bow is a lovely shade of deep ocean blue wrapped around the medium sized gift. The paper is a metallic dark green with gold and silver snowflakes etched into it. As he studies the gift, he notices the snowflake shaped tag entwined with the bow and turns it over to read it. TO: DADDY.......Jensen can feel the tide of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He had expected Jared to simply tell him about the pups but once again his love had done something unexpected and surprised him with this simple, ornament style tag. Jensen carefully unwraps the package with shaking hands as tears leak from his eyes. He can feel the concern and love throughout the room.

         Inside the box, under the blue tissue paper is a beautifully carved white oak 8 x 12 inch frame that has two wolf pups carved into the bottom corners (one in each corner; added by Steve) and the words "Daddy's little wolf pack" scrolled across the top. Within the frame is a matte framed, 6 x 9 inch color picture of both babies from the ultrasound that Sam had performed at Jared's appointment. Jensen is crying at the beauty of the moment, his heart so full of love for his boy, and silently hands the picture to his mother before grabbing his beloved boy into a passionate embrace. "Best fucken day in my life was the day you stumbled into my forest.....love you, Gamma Mine!!" Then he proceeded to kiss his pregnant partner until they were both out of breath. Neither of them heard the screeches or yells of congratulations from the family. They were too busy with each other-- lost within their bond-- to notice.

         Well, Gen noticed when Chad mumbled something about it being "about freaken time you told everyone kiddo-- hardest secret to try to keep!!" Gen was furious that she really was the last one to figure it out. It didn't help that her mate though it was hilarious that she was the only one to _not know_ in their family.

 

 

**Last week of December**

         The last week of December came in with another winter storm, a frenzy of holiday pie, cake and cookie making, and the annual venison hunt. The only difference this time was an official announcement by Pack Alpha Alan that his son Jensen and his mate were expecting their first litter of pups in the upcoming year. The entire community was overjoyed to finally be able to celebrate with the family. (Especially since most of them have known for months now that Jared was 'in the family way'.) Everyone was happily exhausted by the time Christmas Eve rolled around.

         The family gathered in the back den area where the tree, gifts and fireplace were all decked out for the holiday. "God, it looks like Christmas threw up in here" Chad had remarked. The room usually looks festive but this year it literally is covered from ceiling to floor in reds, green, golds and silvers. Every inch of space is clogged with Santa figurines, angels and "MOOSE not reindeer; you jerk!!" as Jared had so elegantly put it. It took all of Jensen's restraint to just say "Bitch". (He really wanted to tease his boy but lately he's been very emotional when Jensen calls him that.) They had been needling each other with those monikers since the day Jared opened his eyes all those years ago. Today was a good day since Jared didn't burst into tears.

         As was their tradition---everyone was allowed to open up one special gift. Jensen had been given his the week before and didn't need anything else for the holiday. He glances over to the tree to see the silver snowflake that had been the tag on his gift and smiles. Once again he was in for a surprise when Jared handed him a heavy box--wrapped in that same metallic green paper. "Aw c'mon Jay....I already got the best gift ever. Save this for tomorrow Baby Boy." But Jared was not in the mood to be swayed....he didn't bother saying anything and instead sent the full power of his soulful eyes towards his alpha. _Awww BALLS.....damn eyes get me every time.....freaken things should be illegal or something._ "Alright you win......I'll open it but first you have to open mine" and he hands his mate a blue envelope with his name written on it. Jared's face scrunches up in a frown as he looks over the strange 'gift' in his hands. He has no idea what could be inside the envelope. "Go ahead...." Jared is still confused by the present and even more so when he realizes that Chad is filming the moment. Slowly he studies the missive before carefully sliding his right index finger into the back flap and tearing open the sealed item. Inside is a gaudy Christmas card with a giant moose standing in the forest on the cover. Jared smiles as he sees the word "MOOSE" and arrow pointing to the animal. A bubble of laughter escapes him as he opens the card. Inside are some backwards pieces of paper and the words TO MOMMA  (written in Jensen's script) "Merry Moosemas" (pre-printed on the card) followed by LOVE DADDY . Jared doesn't understand and glances over to Jensen with a confused look upon his face. "Look at the pictures Momma" his mate answers his unspoken question. Jared realizes that the backward papers are really pictures and turns them over. Each one is a photograph of something different: two beautiful cribs with little wolf pups carved into the headboards; a tall boy dresser with a forest scene carved and painted, a changing table with totes painted with more trees and wolves, a long dresser with their lake across the six drawers and a rocking chair with the word "Momma" etched across the top. Jared's face shows his shock as he realizes that all those days that Jensen, Chris and Steve spent at Billy Kane's workshop were spent making these beautiful items. "They're all out, in the room upstairs in what will be the nursery. Do you like...{SMACK}" Jensen finds himself on the floor covered by his very happy--loudly purring--mate. He can't help but laugh when Steve says "Ummm, I think that might be a 'why yes Jensen, I do like it...thank you' ." It takes a few minutes to untangle themselves from all the gangly teenage limbs, passionate kisses, roaming hands and tangled up clothes before Jensen is able to open up his gift. "Your turn Jen.....then can we go upstairs to see the room...." Jensen is already nodding his agreement as he unwraps his second special gift. Inside is a very old, well worn and used dark brown, leather jacket. Jensen used to have one similar to it but it had gotten ruined and hadn't been salvageable. "Your mom told me about your old jacket. I found this one in the vintage shop in Philadelphia when Chad and I went shopping a few weeks ago. I know its not the same but I hope you like it." He has no words....so he just grabs Jay and hugs him tight. "Best Christmas ever". Everyone goes upstairs to look at the furniture the boys had made for the babies. What Jared doesn't realize is that the boys had been working on, planning and making the items for the past six weeks--ever since Chris came back from the trade run in November.

       The last two surprises come later that night, the first; when Jeff announces his engagement to his Were partner Amanda. The second; when Jared's parents declare that they will soon be moving up to Bucks County to be closer to their growing family. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniff.....sniff....that third week killed me. I have no idea where it came from. 
> 
> Jensen and his friends/ brethren really did a beautiful job on the furniture. They clear coated it to bring out the beauty in the wood--keeping it natural.
> 
> Let's see what kind of interesting things can happen in the middle of winter on the Eastern sea board......


	5. The Fourth Month--January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting Fellow Readers
> 
> Happy Veteran's Day and a huge shout out of respect to all those who serve (past, present and future) in the Military. Thank you for your service!!
> 
> Thank you to all the readers who have stuck it out with me...this fic is taking more time to write since I'm back at work and very busy right now....but it's a top priority when I have free time. SO thank you for sticking with me. Next chapter is already a quarter complete so I hope to get it out soon. 
> 
> Please be aware that this chapter is very focused on our favorite omega and his pregnancy. Poor Jarebear is having quite the time of it. The Padalecki-Ackles household is in an uproar. Read with caution. (I don't want anyone whom may of experienced issues with a pregnancy to be upset by what I wrote.)
> 
> As usual---I can't spell for anything; medical stuff is based on some sort of truth and I just made up the rest; characters are based on real peeps but none of this shit really happened to them in this version of the universe; and the muse is on a sugar high---God help us all......LOL. 
> 
> Be Kind, respect others and their choices, and Happy Reading!!\
> 
> KRK
> 
> ***********************************************************

 

 

** Chapter Five---The Fourth Month--January **

** Baby Momma Blues **

**Week One**

         New Year's Eve finds the community out in the midst of a painfully cold night due to an Arctic cold front coming down from Canada. Now a little chill in the air is nothing to a bunch of warm blooded Weres dressed in their fur but those who remained human or were gammas --found it a bit much. So instead they huddled around bonfires and roasted  marshmallows for s'mores while chatting about the holiday, weather and the impending birth of the next heir. Jared was not amused by everyone's sudden interest in his health and well being. In fact, he was down right grumpy about it. _If one more freaken person tries to sniff me I will tear their eyes out!!_ Jensen is currently sitting behind Jay with his arms wrapped protectively around his mates baby bump. He has Jay wrapped up in a heavy quilt while his boy leans back into him. A tarp is on the cold ground to prevent any moisture from seeping into their clothes. Jensen had hoped Jay would shift into his feline form--for two reasons. First he'd stay warmer in his fur and second so he could see his pups hanging under his mates body. Jensen was dying to see how his beautiful boy looked with his baby bump and furry belly. It gets Jensen to thinking about the last time Jare had shifted and he comes to realize that he can't remember it but now is not the time to bring that up. Right now he has to contend with a pissy mate who isn't enjoying the warmth of the fire nor the view of the winter night sky.

         Jared is feeling nice and cozy inside his mates embrace. He can feel Jensen slowly rubbing circles onto his belly--starting to relax him. Next to him, curled around each other are the Winchester brothers, five year old Sammy and nine year old Dean. Sammy is snuggled up on Jared's right hand side, near his hip with his older brother keeping the chilly air from his back. Jensen's leather jacket tucked over both boys as they sleep. The boys are always finding a way to be around their favorite 'uncles' ever since they met them two years ago. At the time, Jensen had thought Sammy was just a little omega pup--barely two years old; he later learned that the young omega was four years old and his alpha, Dean, was eight. Jensen swears that sometimes he can still feel sharp little canines clamped down on his hind leg and tail. Right now thought; the boys are spending the New Year with their uncles while their parents enjoy an evening in the woods--adulting or rather having adult time. John and Mary promised to pick the boys up early the next day but Jensen and Jared love having them around and told them to come by for dinner instead.

         The pups had had a good time running and playing with the other pups and cubs until an older, bigger alpha had tried to get too aggressive with Sammy. Chris and Jensen had  to shift to pull the fighting boys apart. It seems that nobody messes with Dean's Sammy and comes away unscarred.  The older alpha boy had a bloody muzzle and a nice long laceration on his side thanks to Dean. Jensen had grabbed his nephew Sammy by the scruff to get him away from the aggressive alpha boy only to have the stupid, belligerent pup go after them both. That was his second mistake. Within moments; Jensen had the boy on his back by the throat; growling at him to stop struggling. Chris was standing over the Winchester brothers; protecting them (well, protecting Sammy and holding back Dean from the other wolf pup) while the whole mess waited to be straightened out. The boy finally stopped struggling once he realized that Jensen would kill him for hurting an omega. Once he realized that Uncle Jensen wasn't letting the other boy go; Dean quieted down so that Uncle Chris would know that he wouldn't go after the Sammy's attacker again. Once released he went to check on his brother. Upon seeing Sammy's injury, Dean felt himself starting to whine in distress as he licked the bloody spot near his brother's right shoulder. He was frantically sniffing at his brother's scent gland--afraid that the older boy  had tried to claim his omega. Dean's father had insisted that the boys wait until they were older before any 'claiming' marks were given or received. Their mother, Mary, didn't see the harm in letting her oldest leave a claim mark....he could make it a mating mark once Sammy turned sixteen.

         The boy who went after Sammy turned out to be the younger brother of a new member of the pack; a single unmated omega named Gabriel. The omega had been abused and hurt by a group of aggressive alphas in his last pack. Gabriel had grabbed his younger brother and taken off in their guardian's old Toyota. Alpha Oakes had found the small family when their car had broken down near the hunting grounds. The councils (both pride and pack) had met together and decided to welcome the brothers into their community. The young alpha--Lucas--was only twelve and had witnessed his sixteen year old brothers treatment from various other alphas, their guardian and their former pack. He thought all alphas had to treat omegas roughly. Alpha Alan proceeded to use his alpha voice to instruct Lucas that all omegas, like his older brother, were to be treated with love and respect. They were to be protected at all costs. The boy was a pool of shivering misery by the end of the Alpha's instructions and tried to beg Sammy's forgiveness. All he got for his efforts was another swipe of Dean's paws across his muzzle for getting to close to _his Sammy._

         Now the boys are exhausted and sound asleep next to their favorite two uncles. The entire household loves the two pups and often offer to watch over them. Chris and Steve have taken to teaching Dean how to be a good protector for his omega brother while Sammy spends hours learning to draw  from Jared, and how to cook from Gen and Pack Mother Donna --and his uncle Jared too. Sometimes, Mary finds her boys down in the achieves with Jared as he works with Jim. Jensen has taken to teaching both boys about the importance of their forests, pack and community. The Winchesters are honored to have the heir take such an interest in their young sons. Jensen wonders if they will still feel 'honored' once they realize that Dean claimed his baby brother tonight after the incident with Lucas. John's going to be out for his head--heir or not; while Mary will probably proudly tell everyone that her boys are true mates.

          A few hours into the New Year finds Jensen trying to figure out how to get his sleeping, pregnant husband and two slumbering wolf pups back to the house. He knows that Chris and Gen left about two hours ago to go romp in the woods. Chad had declared it "colder then a witches teat" hours ago and then had left with Harley when she had started to shiver. They were both at home and Steve disappeared about an hour ago with a beta feline.... _Maddie, Marissa.....or was is Misty?? Whatever._ It was unusual to find himself without his bonded brothers around. Jensen was still lost inside his thoughts when Marshal Sullivan approached him. "Hey Jensen, its getting kinda late. You should really get our Lil Momma inside and warmed up." Jensen can't help the smile that forms on his face. Ever since his father had officially announced Jared's pregnancy, the entire pack has started to refer to his mate as "Little Mother" and it was driving his boy bonkers. He would often find Jay muttering about 'not being a girl' or 'not the momma'. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that but I have a little problem right now....." Jensen moves his leather jacket just enough to reveal the sleeping, newly bonded brothers. "My nephews are out cold too and I need to get all my little sleepy heads back home." Marshal just nods as he takes in the situation. The Were lion is the co-commander of the guards--a duty he gladly shares with his friend and counterpart; JD Morgan. A few minutes later, JD himself shows up to help Jensen and Marshal get the sleeping pups into the back seat of Chris' extended cab Silverado. Jensen carries his exhausted mate and carefully places him in the passenger seat; wrapping the blanket around Jared before buckling him in and closing the door. JD makes sure his brother's sons are secure, rubs his hands down the both boys backs and covers them up again with Jensen's jacket. "Does John know yet that Dean claimed Sammy tonight?" he asks. Jensen isn't surprised that JD noticed--not much get by the clever, older alpha. "No, they were already long gone by the time everything happened that led Dean to leaving his mark on Sammy. That new family, the pup--Lucas-- seemed to think it was okay to go after omegas and the kid set his sights on Sammy. Dean set him straight but the new pup managed to nip Sammy pretty close to his gland; so Dean made sure everyone knows that Sammy is his future mate. John's gonna be pissed tomorrow when they come to pick up the boys." JD is quiet as he listens. He already knows what happened--that the new pup had gone after Sammy again when he was being carried away from the fight by Jensen and how the heir had damn near killed the pup when he refused to yield. All to protect _his_ true nephews--John Winchester was JD's younger twin brother; making Sam and Dean his responsibility when their parents are away. Jensen, Chris and Steve are the only other alpha's he would feel comfortable leaving the pups with--hell the boys have watched JD's pups when he's asked. "Don't you worry about my brother. I'll talk to him and explain what happened. He won't be happy but he'll understand. He's still hoping Sammy will be a sub-a or a beta but if Dean marked him up then there's no going back now. Sammy's gonna be an omega for certain. Claim mark guarantees that." The three alphas shake hands and bid each other good night. Jensen makes the short drive home to find Chad waiting for him in the garage. Together the men manage to get everyone inside and settled into bed.

         The next morning starts bright and early when there are young pups in the house. Jared and Jensen wake up to find the Winchester boys sleeping in-between them. Dean has a sleeping Sammy curled into his right side; his brothers face in the crook of his arm and Sammy's right arm wrapped around his waist. Jared figures that when in Rome make like the Roman's and turns onto his left side so that he can drape his right arm over the sleeping boys. Jensen follows suit--only rolling to his right and draping his left arm around everyone. The mates smile at each other before drifting back to sleep. Harley is at the bottom of the king size bed keeping the feet of her pack mates nice and toasty. She loves when the pups stay over; the young omega pup is her favorite because he always scratches her ears just right!! The next time the group wakes it's because Steve is asking them to 'get up' and join the family for a late New Year's Day brunch. After the meal, the kids and Jared move into the den to watch the parade on TV while the alphas do some work around the house in preparation for the storm heading their way later in the week.

         True to his word, JD had talked to his younger brother about what had happened at the bonfire while the boys had been with their 'uncles'. When the Winchesters came over in the late afternoon, John walked over to Jensen and extended his hand to thank him for protecting his young omega son from danger. Jensen had been a little nervous about how the couple would react--he remembered how protective the alpha father had been of his pups the first time they met; even though it had been Jensen protecting the two pups and a sick, unconscious Jay at the time. John was eternally grateful that the pack heir had been there to stop the aggressive alpha pup from hurting his youngest child or possibly both of his sons. John puffed up with pride when Jensen told him how Dean had protected Sammy. While the men talked in the living room; Jared walked with Mary to the back sun porch where the boys were currently playing Uno with Gen, Chris and Chad. Upon entering, Mary swept her bonded sons into her arms and gave them a huge hug. After a short while John and Jensen joined everyone. When she caught her mate watching their boys she shot her husband a smirk that clearly said "told you".

         The rest of the week is spent getting ready for another Nor'easter that is scheduled to hit by the end of the week. Jensen has been worried about Jared's health since learning about the incident at the doctor's office. He wants to make sure that they have everything they could possibly need at the house in case Jay spikes another fever or becomes ill in any way. He is in protective alpha mode now that the entire community knows about the pups. Both of his brothers are extremely watchful too; checking and double checking the house and grounds for any signs of danger or threat. Chad and Gen are starting to get a little pissy with the three alphas over their behavior. After all, they've known Jay longer and are more then prepared to do what needs to be done in order to keep him safe and healthy. A few minor misunderstanding occur but overall the family is completely united in keeping a better watch over their youngest member.

 

**Week Two**

         Sunday morning brought with it the dreaded "storm of the century' as the local weather forecasters had dubbed the latest snowfall. Jared sat at the kitchen island watching the snowflakes drift past the window while eating a bowl of oatmeal with peaches and brown sugar when Jensen entered the kitchen and found him. "Hey Baby Boy, what are you doing up so early?" the alpha took the time to study his beautiful mate; admiring the way his long sleeved tee hugged his expanding belly. Jared looked over to his mate through his long hair and mumbled around a mouthful of food. ".......hungreeee......". Jensen just smiled at his boy "Let me guess, you were hungry?" he says as he points out the empty, dirty plates next to the bowl of oatmeal. He can't help the smile that lights up his face as he thinks about how excited he is at becoming a father. Unfortunately, Jay doesn't see things the same way and bursts into tears at the innocent observation. Jensen rushes to his pregnant mates side just as he smells the bitterness of distress and pain wafting off his mate. It only takes a moment before he is wrapping his boy inside his arms. He starts to slowly rub circles onto Jared's back trying to calm down his distraught mate. "Hey there, none of that Sweetheart. Why are you crying? Was it what I said!?!" Jared just cries harder against Jensen's chest but he does wrap his arms around his mate. At a loss for what just happened, Jensen does the only thing he can think of.....comfort his distraught lover.

         Suddenly, Jared pushes away from Jensen and runs out of the kitchen. Jensen is startled by the movement and stands in the kitchen for a moment before chasing after his mate. He slows down as he approaches the hallway bathroom. The door is ajar and he can hear the sounds of someone getting sick. "Jay---Sweetheart..." Jensen pushes the door open and the sight before him has him reacting immediately.  Jay is leaning over the toilet, arms wrapped around his belly, puking and gagging. Jensen moves behind his boy and gently pulls his long chestnut hair away from his face. "Hey Baby, its alright.....just let it all out then I'll get you back up to bed." Its never good when his mate gets so emotional that he starts throwing up. Ever since he woke up all those years ago, the few times Jay's been sick like this have been following an extreme emotional shift. The alpha is worried that his mate might be suffering from another bout of PTSD--intensified due to pregnancy hormones. Jensen reaches over to his left to grab the hand towel from the towel ring before handing it to his mate. Jared is still gasping and gagging but no longer emptying out the contents of his stomach. Jensen is concerned with how pale Jay looks compared to just a few moments ago. He watches as Jay's eyes take on that glassy, glazed over look that says he's not well--the fact that Jay can't seem to focus on anything within the room has Jensen worrying more then usual. Jensen grabs another towel and dampens it in the sink while still holding onto Jay's hair to keep it off his dirty face. Then he gently cleans up the spittle and snot off of his boys face. Once done, he reaches down and helps him to stand--or in this case lean into his chest. "Alright baby, time to get you back upstairs" Jensen wraps his arms around his boy and cradles him to his chest as he makes his way out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. Jay seems to be leaning in more and more into Jensen's side with each step they take together. At the bottom of the staircase, Jensen picks up his mate (bridal style) to carry him up to their room. Jared weakly lifts his left arm up to Jensen's right shoulder before laying his head onto his mate's chest and closing his eyes. Jensen feels when Jay's hand starts to slide off of his shoulder as his boy surrenders to the exhaustion following his emotional roller coaster ride. Halfway up the stairs the pair encounters Chris at the top of the landing; "Hey Jen, he alright?" concern rolling off the alpha in waves strong enough to be smelled throughout the landing reach Jensen's sensitive nose.  Jensen nods his head up and down as he looks over his boy. Jared is still too pale for his liking but at least his breathing has evened back out. "Yeah, he was eating breakfast but suddenly got sick in the bathroom by the kitchen. I have to go back and clean it up in a bit...need to get my boy back to bed first." By this time the pair has made it to the top of the landing; causing Chris to move aside so they can pass. "Hey man, take care of your omega first...I got the bathroom and kitchen covered. I'll make him some peppermint tea after and bring it up." Jensen smiles his thanks to his best friend, "Thanks brother." The pair walk down the hall to the master bedroom suite they share; while Chris goes downstairs to clean up the mess left behind.

         Upon entering the bedroom, Jensen places Jared onto the bed, covers him up and gently strokes his hair. The shift from Jensen's arms to the bed has startled the boy to semi-alertness. The alpha watches as the love of his life fights to keep his glassy hazel eyes focused before slowly losing the battle. A soft, muffled 'sorry' escapes his lips before the Were cat drifts off to an exhausted sleep. Jensen continues to sit by his mate stroking his hair when he hears the door open. "Hey bro, how's our lil momma doing?" He should have known, of course Steve would also be aware of this mornings activities. Glancing towards the door, Jensen notes that his other best friend is still half asleep, dressed only in sweatpants but looking ready to do whatever needs to be done to help out. "He got really upset over something then bolted for the bathroom to barf out his insides. I'm worried he's getting sick again, like he did at the docs." Seeing the concern on his bond brothers face, Steve comes into the room and places a comforting hand on Jensen's right shoulder. "Hey, he's pregnant...probably just morning sickness or something. I'm sure he's fine." Steve said while secretly worrying over the fact that the omega might still be suffering from PTSD attacks or worse--he _was_ getting ill.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jared slept until mid afternoon. A very full bladder and  a painfully dry, scratchy throat finally roused him from the strong pull of sleepiness that had overcome him a few hours ago. Slowly blinking his sleep filled hazel eyes; as he gazes around the room, Jared becomes aware of the fact that Jensen is holding him close to his chest while stroking his finger through his damp hair. Harley is lying at the foot of the bed. Jared can feel the rhythmic thumping of her tail against the mattress. The last thing he becomes aware of is what woke him....Jensen was singing Steve Miller's "The Joker".  Jared just lay there listening to the softly sung lyrics as Jensen brought the song to its end. After a few minutes pause he starts humming The Band's "Up on Cripple Creak" before once again singing the lyrics, "When I get off of this mountain; you know where I want to go.......straight down the Mississippi River to the Gulf of Mexicoooo......". When the song is over, Jensen turns to look at him, his green eyes are filled with love and concern as he asks, "Hey Sweet boy, you feeling any better??" Its all he can do to nod his head up and down because he hurts all over; especially his head but he's blocking his pain from their bond. Jared doesn't want Jensen to know how sick he really feels right now. "Yea...." the dryness in his throat causes him to start coughing and shaking; which causes his head to throb painfully. The nose on his face wrinkles up as his eyes squeeze shut from the sudden pain shooting through his temples. A whimpering sound escapes his lips in between coughs. Jared moves his arms around his stomach in a protective way--as if he could somehow protect his unborn children. He feels Jensen's strong arms encircle him and move his body into a sitting position. Within moments, the rim of a porcelain mug is brushed against his lips. "Easy Sweetheart, here take slow sips of this....its peppermint tea but its cold now...." He tries to reach his hands up to grasp the mug but he's afraid to move them from around his belly as the deep coughs shake and vibrate throughout his body. He feels weak and awkward, so he lets his alpha take care of helping him drink the cool, soothing tea. "Thanks Jen" he says as he blinks his eyes, trying to focus on anything in order to stay awake. _Why am I suddenly so exhausted....so hard to stay awake right now...._

            Jared decides that the best way to stay awake is to move and he starts to squirm within Jensen's arms; which are still wrapped around his upper body. Anticipating her pack mate; Harley jumps down from the bed and moves over to the door leading to the hallway. "Whoa there Jay....you need to rest Baby Boy. You've been running a fever all day. How about I get you some warm soup and a few Tylenol." _A fever huh?!?! Well that explains why everything hurts. Aw fuck, I hate being sick._ **Gotta pee Jen, please.** He looks over his left shoulder and directly into his mates eyes, silently pleading for help to the bathroom without actually admitting he needs it. Jensen seems to understand and places the mug back onto the nightstand before moving to help his mate maneuver out of bed.

         Together they walk over to the in suite bathroom where Jensen leaves Jay at the door to take care of his needs. After a few minutes Jensen hears the same unsettling noises he had heard a few hours ago while downstairs. He slowly pushes open the door to find Jared crouched at the bowl, arm draped over the open lid, forehead resting on his arm as his breath comes out in short pants. His left arm cradling his belly, sweaty messy hair is plastered to his skull while his body shakes from the fatigue brought on by the fever. As Jensen moves inside the room to comfort his mate, Jared starts to heave up the tea he just drank, quickly followed by a large dose of bile. Jensen stops by the sink to wet a washcloth to clean off the snot, drool and stray vomit from his boy's face. "Shhhhh, Sweet Boy....I got you.....here let me help you".  He reaches towards his lover and begins to gently rub the washcloth over his face, before rinsing it out under cool water and running it once again over Jared's over heated skin around his face. Jared's watery, bright hazel eyes fill with tears as his emotions overwhelm him. "Jennnnnnn...... (sniffle...cough.....)....". As soon as the rattling, horse sounding wheezing starts, Jared's face loses all of its color and he starts to sway from his place in front of the toilet. **CHRIS----STEVE....I need some help up here. In our bathroom. Have someone call Doctor Ferris......I don't like this.....**

Within moments, both Weres enter the master bathroom to find Jensen cradling Jared in his arms. Jared's eyes are open but he doesn't seem to be seeing anything and doesn't react when the two alphas enter the room. "Jay, Baby.....SHIT, he's burning up again. Chris, can you start a bath for him. I need to cool him off. Steve we might need to get him over to the clinic." The sound of running water is soon heard in the large bathroom as Chris prepares a tepid bath for the pregnant teen. Meanwhile Steve hasn't moved to do what Jensen has asked. "WHAT?!?! Why are you still standing there??" Steve looks at his best friend and bond brother as he starts to strip his mate of his pajama bottoms and damp, sweaty long sleeved tee. The only thing he leaves on is Jared's boxer shorts to protect his modesty. A ghost of a smile quickly passes over Jensen's face as he think to himself about how his mate still gets embarrassed over being completely naked. "We're stuck here Jense. Your dad declared a state of emergency hours ago. There's already 28 inches of snow on the ground. This storm turned into a blizzard. There's no leaving the house right now. Sorry man."  Jensen is lifting his mate up to place him into the tub when Steve's words sink in.....he stops mid-step and looks over his right shoulder; at his bond brother. A momentary look of panic crosses Jensen's face as he processes the information. He's so distracted that it takes him a few minutes to realize that Chris has taken Jared and placed him into the bathtub. "If that's the case, we still need to call Sam and see what she wants us to do. He threw up all the tea. He's burning up and I can feel all of his pain through the bond. Jay tried to lock  me out but I still felt it."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The storm had quickly progressed from a brutal Nor'easter into a full force blizzard. The guard had been forced to retreat back to the safety of the bunkers until conditions proved more favorable for snow removal. Even the local Police, fire departments and hospitals were in standby mode. Thankfully, Alpha Alan had listened to his mate Donna and had Doctor Ferris gather a medical kit of supplies just in case anything happened with Jared's pregnancy. Having the doctor staying at their house had also been Donna's idea "This way Sam is close by in case our boys need her." As soon as the weather forecasters had started calling for possible blizzard conditions ( _was that really just yesterday?!?)_ he had set the emergency plans for his county into action. The guards were called in, snow plows were checked over and readied for use, and has a precaution, all of his elderly and deep woods living pack members were checked on to make sure they were prepared for the snow. With the weather worsening; he had put those plans into motion late this morning calling for a state of emergency. He was very proud of how his community had pulled together to get ahead of the storm and make sure the entire pack and pride was ready for the approaching tempest. A few miles down the road, his son has been keeping his parents updated via phone and text; on how things have been progressing with their developing grandchildren. Upon learning that Jared hasn't been shifting and with how long they were out the previous week in the cold temperatures at the bonfire; Alan decided to be proactive and prepare for the worst by calling upon the clinic to be ready for any medical issues with Jared's pregnancy--as per his wife's insistence. Finding out that Jared was running a high fever and throwing up thanks to a call to the clinic followed by Sam getting a text from Misha...well its best to be over prepared then caught off guard. Now he's glad he listened to Donna. _Damn, that woman has fantastic instincts when it comes to her pups and their mates._ With their son's (for they see Jared as their son) medical history, a first pregnancy and the approaching storm.....well, Alan's willing to admit that Donna is the expert in these situations.

         Doctor Samantha Ferris was able to make it over to the Padalecki-Ackles house within an hour of getting a near frantic phone call from Gen about Jared's fever and vomiting. Sam had already been making preparations to travel out in the storm thanks to the text from her mate. Even though she was next door to the heirs house it still took a while in the blinding conditions to make it the two and half miles down the road to get to Jared. It was only thanks to the foresight of Alpha and the join commanders that the roads around the area had been plowed through several times before conditions made it hazardous but Sam needed to risk it. The future of the pack was in jeopardy if Jared was running a fever. Sam was already closely monitoring the little mother and his pups. The scene she walked in on made the doctor glad she had packed up and brought with her enough supplies to last for several weeks. She didn't expect to need more then a few days worth of anything but better to be over prepared then under.  Jared was running a high fever, dehydrated and shaking with painful muscle spasms. She immediately set up an IV drip of saline, administered safe pain medication and a muscle relaxer. The household spent the rest of the week caring for the ill teen as the storm raged outside for three days--dumping a record 42 inches of snow across the county. Once the snow stopped and the winds settled down; it took over a week to clear out the town and another week to get to the outlying houses around the county--including the Ackles residence, both Alpha and heir.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Week Three**

         The third week of January found the Padalecki-Ackles household a bit of a mess. The entire family; plus Doctor Ferris; have been taking turns caring for a very sick, pregnant Jared. When the Were cat was conscious he was either crying, vomiting or begging for whatever crossed his mind. The poor kid was so out of it that he even begged Jensen to take him to the lake for a few hours--with three and half feet of snow on the ground....that wasn't going to happen. Jared cried uncontrollably for half an hour straight before passing out from exhaustion. Jensen was beside himself with worry; he could feel all of his mates emotions and aches. He was freaked out over the fact that Jared was barely eating anything and throwing up most of what he did manage to swallow. Sam ordered the alpha to get some rest, eat and take care of himself. She had seem too many mated pairs place themselves in jeopardy when an illness occurs. It is simply too tempting to get lost within the bond with their mate and ignore their own needs. Before you know it; both mates are critically ill and dying. Doctor Ferris actually has to get Chris and Steve to force Jensen away from Jared to get some sleep and she wasn't above using a sedative (again) in order for Jensen to rest. Jensen was so set against Sam's 'suggestion' that he got into an actual down and out brawl with his bond brothers. Chris wound up with a broken nose and Steve fractured two ribs defending themselves against a raging  Jensen who was in protection mode of his pregnant, ailing omega mate. The two alphas did everything they could to subdue their brother without actually injuring him. Unfortunately, Jensen was out for blood once he realized his 'brothers' were keeping him away from his mate. It took both alphas, Chad and Doctor Ferris to wrestle the pissed off, protective heir down to the ground so that Sam could inject him enough sedatives to knock Jensen on his ass--literally!! With one final surge of energy, the Ackles pack heir broke free from his bodyguards and surged towards the master suite. He made it about three steps before passing out--face first--into the carpet. Harley whined as she watched from the doorway of the master suite. She understood that her boy was ill and that his mate was angry. She would keep the alpha away if he tried to get past her right now. She understands about bonded pairs and knows that Alpha is sick too. He needs to listen to the healer alpha but refuses, causing both mates to get sicker.  The two other alpha boys were both breathing hard and nursing injuries as they tried to steady themselves on wobbly legs. Both Chris and Steve were just as exhausted as Jensen--after all; its an alpha's job to care for the omegas in their family--and the fight had used up the last of their reserves after the chaos of the past two weeks. Chad, Gen and Sam found themselves carrying three very tired (okay two drained and one loopy, drugged up alpha) into their respective beds to sleep for a few hours. It was the first time in nearly two weeks that absolute stillness settled over the house as everyone took the opportunity to catch up on some much needed rest.

         By the end of the week, the entire household was suffering from severe exhaustion, cabin fever, and worry over an emotionally messed up teenager. Poor Jared was what could only be labeled a 'hot mess' with the pregnancy hormones racing through his system, the persistent fever and what Doctor Sam diagnosed as 'shifting madness'. Apparently, the young Were cat hasn't shifted in months and it was part of what was causing his health issues. It hadn't been a problem before because Jared had spent days at a time in his fur when he first realized he could shift. But as of late, he has remained human and his feline side was being denied. This was causing a dangerous imbalance within the boy's nervous system and chemical make-up. If Jared didn't shift soon; he could either lose the pups or die from his body's overall imbalance as his internal cell structure starts to die off--almost like a cancer only very fast moving; affecting first the internal temperature (which was evident with the fever that won't go away), then causing muscle contractions or spasms (again--Jared is suffering from all over body aches) and finally, causing the body's internal organs to fail, shut down and die. Either way; if he didn't shift soon....Jared was going to be in peril of dying.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Week Four**

         The entire situation with Jared and Jensen had exhausted everyone so badly that nobody could do more then wish Dean a happy tenth birthday and so the final week of January went much the same as the last two....with a delusional, distraught Jared, a frazzled family and a very determined alpha doctor all fighting to survive inside the heirs home as the storm of the century was slowly being cleaned up after it had made a mess of everything.


	6. The Fifth Month--February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings My Darlings;
> 
> I hope everyone has had a wonderful, safe and happy holiday season. I've been up to my eyeballs in real life craziness. Real life family drama---that's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> Well, I hope nobody shoots me for the overly long delay (sorry my dears--Real life sucks sometimes and other times it sucks the life out of ya). BUT on the plus side; this is a very wordy chapter. I had a lot to say and then I edited it--only to add MORE....so I hope the delay is worth it. 
> 
> Please note that all screw ups are mine, characters belong to their real selves and I seem to have a fetish for ailing Jared/Sam fics (I just published a very dark AU called Sweet Sammy Omega--enter that one with caution. Even the muse ran away from that one.)
> 
> Please remember that BOLD type is internal Were to Were speech and italic type are internal thoughts.
> 
> Happy reading; Merry/Happy whatever you celebrate and Happy New Year!!!
> 
> KRK
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

** Chapter Six--The Fifth Month--February **

****

**Shifting Gears**

**Week One**

         By the time the first week of February rolled around, the entire county was starting to recover from the massive storm that had reeked havoc on the community. The roads had finally been cleared, the elderly and out lying home owners had been checked on and the Padalecki-Ackles household was able to get Jared to the clinic. Doctor Misha Collins was waiting for them when they arrived in Chad's jeep and Chris' Silverado. Jensen was quick to carry his blanket wrapped; weak, ailing mate into the clinic. The mated doctors swept Jared away to run a series of tests, check on the status of the pups (via ultrasound) and get Jared set up in a room. Sam had turned to the  boys' mate----threatening to sedate Jensen again if he left the private waiting room for any reason. The poor alpha was so lost within his bond with Jared that he didn't even put up a fight or utter a word of protest. The doctors exchanged a silent communication and agreed that Jensen too would need to be hospitalized because he was allowing himself to be pulled into Jared's pain instead of fighting for them both like he had two years ago--when they had been newly bonded after Jensen's claim mark was placed upon Jared's neck. Chris understood what was happening before Steve or anyone else did and quickly placed a call to JD Morgan to get him over to the hospital with extra  protection for the mated pair. His next call was to Alpha Alan to update him on this newest turn of events. Within half an hour, both the Ackles family and JD (along with the Connor twins and Marshal) were all at the clinic awaiting word on both Jensen and Jared.

         Jared was rushed in for a wide variety of tests. The blood work results proved all of Sam's fears correct. Jared was suffering for the early stages of shifting madness. The scans had shown that for the moment, all of his internal organs were unaffected but that could quickly change if she couldn't get his other problems under control. Another test showed that Jared had lost too much weight while they were trapped within the house. His once protruding belly was now shrunken, surrounded by pointy hip bones and countable ribs. After a careful measurement of his belly, the alpha doctor started swearing up a storm. Jared had lost several inches from his last check up. This means that the pups are in jeopardy of suffocating within their mother's womb and dying. "MISHA.....I need the fetal monitor, STAT!!" Moments later her mate rushes into the room with not only the monitor but also the portable ultrasound machine--anticipating his wife's next move. Sam nods her head in approval as she sets up the  machinery so that they can check on the pups. Meanwhile, Misha goes about getting Jared ready by rolling up the Led Zeppelin tee shirt he is wearing. From the smell of it; the shirt belongs to Jensen. _Good thinking....that should help to keep our lil mother grounded and connected to his mate._ **That was all Jensen's doing love, I was more worried about keeping our omega momma alive, hydrated and reducing his raging fever.** Sam sent to her mate. Once again--the pair so in tuned to each other that they unconsciously project their thoughts to one another.

         Misha can't help but smile a little, leave it to Jensen to make sure everyone knows that Jared's _his mate_ even when he's not in the room. As if the omega's scent didn't give it away. After lowering the blue and green flannel pajama bottoms, Misha applies the cool gel directly to Jared's overheated skin. Sam starts moving the wand around as soon as Misha's hand is out of her way. The first thing she notices is that the pups heartbeats are terribly out of sync. One of the pups is definitely in distress. "GOD DAMMIT" Sam cursing is never a good sign. Misha double checks on Jared's IV line and notices that the area around the needle is irritated. **Sam, I don't like the looks of this line, I'm going to set up a new line in Jared's other arm.** Sam hums as she focuses on the screen, Misha takes that as a go ahead. He can't afford to get distracted from what he's doing to see what has his mate so upset. Right now, taking care of Jared is his prime focus. He left Jensen in Mary's expert hands to help his mate with the pregnant omega. After the new line is secured and a fresh bag of fluids is hung, Misha gets out the thermometer to check on the boy's temperature. Sam had already told him that it had been hovering around 104.2 degrees for the past two weeks or so. The lowest she had managed to get it was 102.1 degrees. He brushes the sweat soaked curls away from the teens left ear and inserts the thermometer inside the canal. Within moments the device beeps and the display shows 105.2 degrees. "SHIT, Sam his temp is up to 105.2---I'm going for ice packs...be right back."

         Sam hears her mate but is still focused on the monitor as she moves the wand around. Upon the screen, the twin pups are both moving within their mother--despite the fact that the boy himself is currently limp and unresponsive. What she doesn't like is that the shadow she had previously noticed was more pronounced now. Sam was worried that it could be a tear in the placenta or possibly internal bleeding. Jared had been exhausted for weeks but that is typical early on in a pregnancy. What if that wasn't why he had been so tired?? What if he had been slowly bleeding internally and that was what was causing a majority of the problems.

          Mary and Misha both walk into the room at the same time carrying ice packs. Without a word, they start to place them around the slumbering, fevered boy. Misha places his ice packs down and along with Sam, remove Jared's flannel pajama bottoms. Once the boy is down to boxers and tee shirt, the doctors begin placing the ice packs under his knees, across his belly and under his back. Mary has placed her ice packs under the boys arms (armpits), on his forehead and around his neck. Sam then gets out some medical grade Tylenol and injects it into the IV line. Once that's done, she wants to double check the blood results to see if Jared could be bleeding out....the white and red cell count numbers will give her a better idea if they need to risk surgery on the pregnant omega. _God I hope not....he's already too weak and the pups are under too much stress......_

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Out in the waiting room, the family waits impatiently to hear something. Of course, any one of the Weres could simply sent out an internal thought/communication to either doctor but don't for fear of distracting them from their job. Which right now is to save the life of Jared and the pups. Alpha Alan looks around the room and suddenly realizes that his son is nowhere to be found. "Boys, where's Jensen?" Donna appears startled as she just now also notices that her son is not with the rest of the family. Its Steve who informs the couple that their son is now also a patient under the doctors care....that he has been pulled too far into his bond with Jared and is now also endanger of becoming ill or worse, dying if Jared passes away. A startled cry of anguish escapes from the pack beta as her mate rushes over to comfort her. It has just become very real exactly how critical his sons conditions had become during the damn freaken blizzard that had them trapped for nearly three weeks. Thank God, Donna had had the foresight to insist that one of the doctors be ready and prepared with supplies for the long haul.

         Right now their only option is to impatiently wait in the private room and pray. Perhaps a few tears will be shed too. After all, the little family has been under constant stress since that first flake fell. As Alan looks around he notices that Gen is being held in Chris' arms; clearly beyond exhaustion as she is barely able to keep her eyes open. Alan watches as she slowly loses the battle to stay awake. Of course, Chris is encouraging her to rest as he quietly rocks her, while rubbing her back. A glance to the left of the mated pair, shows an equally tired Chad--legs stretched out in front of him as he slouches asleep in the dark blue recliner. He didn't even bother to put the foot rest up. It appears that he just passed out. Even Harley is out for the count; resting under Chad's outstretched legs. The only person who appears to have any energy is Steve; who is currently walking laps around the room. As the Ackle elders sit there they realize that their beautiful omega son-in-law is the reason why their family has just about tripled over the past few years. The pair don't need to 'talk' to each other to realize that they are thinking along the same lines. They always considered their pack to be part of their family but Jared has brought Chad, Gen, the Connor twins, Jim, Jody, JD, the Winchesters and the doctors into their tight knit family unit. **My God, Al....that one boy has brought so much sunshine and joy into our lives. What will happen if we lose him---we could lose Jensen too.** Alan holds his mate closer as he listens to her 'voice' his inner most fear. The loss of any one of their children. **Positive thoughts love. We can't lose them.....too  many people love them to let them go anywhere.** Alan places a kiss upon his wife's forehead and watches as the door opens to reveal the Connors, Sheriff Jody, Jim, John, Sam, Dean, and their oldest son along with his mate and granddaughter. The Alpha smiles as he says **See, proof....too many people in our community need those two.** Donna turns her tear filled eyes towards her husband and gives him a wobbly smile as she nods her head in agreement before laying her head against the shoulder of her strong, loving mate. Alan just tightens his arms as he sends love through the bond he shares with his other half.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

        

         The test results are scattered around the room as a very frustrated pair of doctors contemplate how to tell the pack Alpha and Pack mother that their son and his mate are in danger of dying. Sam is standing by the desk; staring out the window of their joint office, while Misha sits on the overstuffed couch near the door. "We could abort the pups....." Misha tentatively starts when his mate starts to growl at him. She doesn't even bother turning away from the window when she growls; "NO way in fucken hell!! I refuse to give up on them. After everything they've been through.....this would devastate Jared. No Mish....we have to find another way." The boys are somewhere, deep within their bond. Jensen has followed his mate into whatever rabbit hole he has slipped into. "There has to be a way to reach them.....I refuse to even suggest aborting the pups...." Misha offers his mate the only comfort he can at the moment and gets up from his seat to grab his alpha and hold her tight.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Alpha Alan and his mate Donna sit next to the bed that holds the future of their pack; gazing upon their sons. Doctor Collins is explaining everything that is being done to help the mates recover and how separating the boys would be dangerous at this stage; so they set them up in one of the clinics birthing dens because they hold the bigger beds. The boys are curled into each other; lying on their left sides--Jared being held by Jensen who is behind him. The Were pair have IV lines shadowing around their right arms. Both are hooked up to heart monitors; which are beating in sync with each other. Its almost eerie how in tune the mates are at the moment. Alan knows that this is not a good sign with Jared being ill and Jensen's sudden lethargic behavior. In addition to that; Jared is also hooked up to a baby monitor and an oxygen line is currently wrapped around his face dispensing the much needed oxygen through a nasal cannual.

         The rest of the boys' housemates are scattered around the large room. Each lost in their own thoughts about the dire straits the heir and his mate currently found themselves in. At the bottom of the bed; Harley lays across the feet of her pack mates--softly whining in distress. She can now hear the pups and knows that they aware that their momma is hurt. The canine refuses to share what she know with her human pack mates. Next to Harley, at the foot of the boy's bed, are two wolf pups--the Winchester boys. The newly bonded pair had quietly snuck into the room and jumped up on the bed. The only person to notice the pair (besides Harley who is being used as a cushion by the pair) is their mother Mary. She gently rubs her hand along the spine of each of her boys as she checks on her patients. **You two can stay as long as it's alright with Alpha Alan....the moment you cause trouble or if the family wants you to leave---you leave this room without any arguments. Understood?!?** Both boys look their mother in the eyes as they simultaneously answer. **Yes Momma.** The room is deadly quiet; with the exception of the monitors and machines; as the family continues their vigil.

         As the week progresses, it becomes increasingly obvious that the mates are not getting better. Alan is forced to leave the boys to attend to pack business and Donna has to care for her youngest child--using school as a distraction for Kenzi to get them out of the clinic for a few hours. Chris and Steve refuse to leave the boys alone; while Chad and Gen manage to pull themselves away for small periods of time to escape the depressing atmosphere of the clinic room--even if it is just to grab some coffee a shower or food. The Winchesters stop by several times over the week. Sam is especially upset over how ill his favorite "uncles" have become. Dean does what he can to cheer up his distraught bond mate/brother. As the week progresses the family starts to wonder if they will ever get the boys back home and healthy again.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

**In the place where time has no meaning.....beware of rabbit holes and remember "Don't eat the mushrooms"**

         The golden, tawny wolf with the forest green eyes sits by side the lake and watches the little Were cat. His posture suggests that he is relaxed as he observers the little cats antics at the water's edge. But those who know  _this_  wolf, are fully aware that he may seem to be relaxing but is actually very much aware of what is going on around the lake. He is extremely conscious of the other two wolves; quietly patrolling around the couple keeping them safe. Not that anything should be happening in the midst of pack lands but why take the chance.

     The little Were cat stops his prancing in the shallow water to look over his left shoulder. His silhouette shows off his sleek, but heavily pregnant body bathed in the warm, afternoon sun. There on the soft, summer green grass sits the stunning wolf--his wolf. The little cat can't help but admire the beasts coloring; a pale, creamy white face that is speckled with dots of gold.  _Almost like freckles_  he muses. The golden color picking up again around the wolf's ears and extending to the tip of his tail. That same creamy color is on his underside and the ends of his front paws-- his hind quarters, legs and  back paws are that beautiful spun golden color. The little cat can almost see the love radiating from the wolf; his mate. A low, happy purr starts to emanate from the little cat as he walks over to the wolf.  
     The wolf watches his mate as he leaves the shore and heads towards the place where he sits upon the grass at the edge of the lake. He can't help but preen with satisfaction as he watches his mates child heavy belly brush up against the tall lush grass as he gracefully makes his way over to him. The sun is peeking through the tree tops and cascading deliciously warm beams onto his spot in the grass. The wolf stretches himself out fully upon the green patch of earth as he watches his mate come closer. The air is filled with the delightful rumble of his mates happiness. The wolf gazes at the leopard with a predatory eye that lets anyone watching know that this beautiful, graceful creature is taken and has been breed full of pups.   _MINE, My mate, my life, my soul._ The feline is almost upon him now, just a few steps from the golden wolf, still purring away gleefully. The little cat nuzzles at the right side of his neck and proceeds to rub himself all over his flanks. His inner beast preens with delight over the cats loving attentions. The wolf peeks over his right shoulder to see his mate turn and rub his way back towards his muzzle. The wolf reaches out and licks around the little cat's nose, cheeks and ears in way of greeting, he nips playful at the shoulder joint that bears his claim; a satisfactory rumble starting to radiate from him as his mate settles down on the grass beside him with his soft, pup filled belly exposed to the sun. The tawny wolf moves slightly so that he can gently lay his head over his slumbering pups--who are still encased in their mother's womb. Both Weres lay that way for a while before the wolf 'humphs' and moves himself once again. **Daddy loves you all very much,** he whispers to his family as he wraps himself protectively around his soul mate. It isn't long before his mate gives in to the siren's pull of the late summer sun. He watches as the cats ever-changing hazel eyes drift close, his purr slowly quieting as he drifts closer to sleep in the warm, afternoon sun. He knows the others will keep them safe--his bond brothers will do anything to protect his little omega mine. So with that last thought, the wolf follows the feline's lead and allows the warmth of the day to lull him into the land of dreams too......

         Jensen slowly becomes aware of the warmth of the sun as it strokes his fur. He senses rather then sees his mate curled into his side; purring softly. _Purring??? Wait, why is Jay purring if I'm wolfed out?? He's terrified of alpha's in wolf form.....What the fuck is going on??_ Jensen carefully and painfully slowly opens up his eyes and looks around. The first thing he notices is his mate, Jared curled up into his flank; asleep. Jensen takes the time to study how stunning perfect his Were leopard truly is. He can't help the love he feels running through his soul for this glorious creature as he starts to groom his sleepy mates fur. Jensen slowly runs his tongue along Jay's flank; rubbing his nose deep into his fur as he nears his mates genitals and that's when he notices the soft bump out of his lover's belly. _OMG, that's right, how could I forget.....Jay's pregnant!!_ At almost the exact same moment, Jensen realizes that something about this isn't adding up. Hadn't it just been winter?? They had been stuck in the house for a month while Jaybird laid in their bed; sick and miserable. Jensen takes a good look at his surrounding, now on alert for any signs of danger. Something is not right.....

 

         The wolf inhales deeply, trying to determine if his pregnant mate is in any danger. The only thing his sensitive nose can detect is the enticing aroma of his mate, grass, warm water, and normal forest scents. Nothing to indicate what is making him nervous and has his senses on high alert. _Wait...weren't Chris and Steve suppose to be here somewhere?!?_ Jensen reaches into the bond he shares with his two best friends and finds....nothing. He knows the bond exists...he can feel it but he can't sense his bond mates. _This is definitely not right...I could swear they were both just here._ Beside him, he can feel Jared stirring and waking up. He wants to nuzzle and lick his beautiful boy from tip to tail but knows that Jay is afraid of alpha wolves-- _still._ So he decides to shift back to his human form. He finds himself dressed only in a pair of blue and green swim trunks. On his right side, Jared slowly stretches and opens up his stunning hazel eyes. The sun is reflecting deep within the blue and green swirling orbs as his mate focuses on him. "Jesus Jay, you get more stunningly beautiful all the time." Jensen can't help himself and reaches out to start stoking the fur between his lovers ears. Jay's soft purrs soon fill the air around them. **Loooove when you scratch my ears...purrrrrrr.** Jared leans into his side and tries to climb into his lap while pushing his head into Jensen's right hand. **Puuuurrrrr.......why'd ya change back Jen?!? I love snuggling against your wolf.....but I love your hands on my fur too....so not complaining.**

         Jensen stops mid stroke when he realizes what Jared just said to him. "My wolf?!? What do you mean Sweetheart?? I thought you didn't want to be near any alpha in wolf form." Interchangeable blue/green/golden ringed eyes bore into his forest green ones. He can practically see the wheels turning inside his boy's head. **True.....** the Were cat answers; slowly and carefully..... **but not here; not in my own dreams. It's safe in here Jen. Nobody can harm me here. Not even your wolf since I can always make you go away with a mere thought.** And that's when' Jensen realizes why this place seems so strange yet eerily familiar. They have been in this same dream before.....a long time ago. "So it's okay to let my wolf out?? You'll be ok my Sweet Meggie mine??" Jared's purring increases as he rubs his head against Jensen's chest.... **please Jen.** Who is he to argue with the other half of his soul. So Jensen shifts back into his wolf and the two lovers curl around each other once again before drifting off to sleep.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week Two--Wednesday**

         The Padalicki-Ackles extended family has all but moved into the clinic by the middle of the second week. No amount of half hearted ordering by Alan can get the four friends to abandon the ailing mates. _Aw hell, who's he kidding. If it wasn't for pack business, he'd be here all the time too._ His own mate and daughter have taken it upon themselves to make sure the family is fed, clothed and taking care of themselves. JD and Marshal along with the twins are all taking turns guarding the family and taking care of their home. Donna was just over the house this morning cleaning. "Stress relief" she called it. As if dusting and doing laundry is peaceful. But he understands that she needs to keep busy and can't stand to sit around the boys' room all day.

         Everyone is besides themselves on how to help the mates. Everyday they can hear the slowing down of the pups heartbeats and the irregular in sync beating of their sire and dames. Sam and Misha know that the syncing of the mates heartbeats means that they are entwined within each other; deep inside the bond. The only saving grace seems to be that Jensen is holding his own---not requiring any other sort of medical intervention besides fluids and a urine bag. Poor Jared now has a feeding tube snaking down his nose, into his stomach to try to help keep the pups strong. In addition, the pregnant omega is on a careful cocktail of medications to combat the fever, prevent organ failure and to overall keep the pups alive.

          Its during one of her checkups of the boys' vitals that Mary notices something interesting. Steve had been telling a particularly funny but rather racy joke to Chris and Chad (Gen had stepped out to get a quick shower). Mary was pretending to be shocked (but really, her John has told her steamer stories) when she noticed a slight change in Jensen's vitals. They were....just for a few moments.....out of sync with Jared's. Mary watched as the boys talked--and included Jensen as if he were awake. Asking him questions; touching his hands, arms or shoulder; in general acting like he was awake and participating in the fun. The longer they spoke the more Jensen seemed to respond. It lasted just long enough to give Mary hope and an overpowering urge to tell the Docs.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Mary reported her observations to Misha and Sam as fast as possible. She was positive that Jensen had been aware of the conversations of his bond mates/family. Sam was intrigued by the idea that they might be able to pull the boys back from the edge of the abyss. She had been burning the midnight oil trying to find any sort of medical situation that was similar enough to be helpful or remedy that could be applied. Unfortunately, her hands were pretty much tied due to Jared's pregnancy. It wasn't often that a Were got this sick...especially an expectant Were. At this point she was willing to give good ole fashioned faith healing a try if it helped. Hell, she'd offer to burn the fucken sage over the boys if it meant they would wake up.

         Bright and early on Friday morning, Sam walked into the boys room and asked the family for a few moments of their time. Everyone was there...Alan, Donna, Chris, Gen, Chad, Steve and Harley. (Kenzi was in school.) "Listen, Misha and I think we might have something for you all to try to help the boys." Sam can feel all the eyes in the room giving her their full attention. _Please God, let this work...._ "The other day Mary noticed something interesting in the boys' vitals. It seems that when you boys were all telling jokes and had included Jensen--well, it appears that he responded." The room suddenly fills with the various voices of the family as everyone tries to talk at once. Only Alan is heard as he uses his alpha voice to get everyone's attention "Enough....." the alpha waits until he has gotten everyone's attention before continuing. ".....let Sam explain. Please continue doctor."

         Once again, the entire focus of the room is on the alpha doctor. "Like I was saying....Mish and I went through the readings and Mary was right. Jensen is responding.... reacting...whatever you want to label it; but he's listening when you're talking to him. I need everyone to tell Jensen just how sick Jared is....that he's suffering from shifting madness and he **_will die_** if we can't get him to shift soon. So I want you to keep talking about it....maybe we can get through to him. At this point, short of aborting the pups, its our best option. Please....those pups have held on this long....their stubborn like their sire. Help me save them....all of them." At this point Sam can feel the tell tale signs of tears in her eyes and she doesn't care. She loves those two boys and is willing to try anything short of terminating the pregnancy to save them. "I'll have no choice before long but to terminate if we can't get them to come back to us soon. As you know, a Were can normally go for weeks on end without shifting; but not a pregnant Were. They need to let the pups connect to both sides of their nature. Jared hasn't shifted. We need it to happen soon. Jensen's response means that he's still fighting. I honestly thought he had given up but he's proving me wrong--he's deep within the bond but still somehow with us too. Perhaps it's his connection with his bond brothers that is keeping him anchored here too...whatever it is we need to get through to him how dire the situation is now. Those two pups are still moving around and struggling to live within Jared's womb. We can save them. What do you say?"

         Alan didn't have to look around the room to know that they all wanted the same thing. "Tells us what to do Doc."

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Somewhere in the twilight zone--three mushrooms in while making a den in Alice's universe.**

His wolf preens in delight as their mate purrs in contentment beside them. _Our Meggie....so stunning and gorgeous as he carries our pups..._ Both wolf and man are at peace as they feel the rough tongue of their little feline grooming along their ears and muzzle. _Awwww, this must be what Heaven feels like._ He closes his eyes and enjoys all the attention being lavished upon him.

         **_Sick........needs to shift.......dying......the pups are dying......fight Jensen; come back.........Jay's hurting.....pups......pups......_**

         Jensen startles awake..... _OUR PUPS......_ He immediately nuzzles his mate to check for injuries. He can hear the steady thumping of the tandem heartbeats of this pups. Jay lays down and allows Jensen to nose through his fur. Soon the pregnant boy is relaxed and dozing off. _SNIFF....sniff....._ clover and oranges mingle and mix with the intoxicating sweet strawberry and vanilla that is all Jared. So what woke him up. _I thought I heard my father telling me that Jay's hurt; our pups are dying but he's fine. It must be a weird dream or something because I thought I heard Steve saying something about the pups too...._ That didn't stop Jensen from taking the time to completely examine his partner. Jared is currently on his back; front paws laying over his nose--eyes closed. Jensen starts by sniffing around his mate's belly. He gets close enough to hear the 'voices' of his pups. They don't have words right now; just random feelings that they are projecting to each other and their parents. He leans in close and softly growls; letting the pups know that their father is close by and listening. A few swift licks to Jay's belly soon has the restless pups settling down again. He can feel Jay relaxing and knows that he's starting to fall asleep because he can feel his mates mind quieting down and drifting towards sleep. Next he sniffs around his lovers genitals and gently washes around his lover's fully formed vagina. He can't help but be pleased that it has already developed. His wolf understands what that means---Jay can now be mounted from the front and gain pleasure from the mating and he is also ready for the impeding birth of their pups.

         He feels rather then sees the moment that Jared wakes up. Jay quickly rolls over and seems to be upset as he starts to whine; slowly inching away from Jensen. **Hey Baby Boy, what's wrong....are you okay??** Jared slowly moves further away from his mate; the high pitched whining getting slightly louder. **Not a girl......I might be pregnant but I'm still a boy. Not a freaken girl, Jen.** It takes Jensen a moment to understand what is going on within his boy's head. **What!! of course you're a boy--MY BOY.** Jensen creeps closer to his distressed mate. Before Jared can move again, Jensen has him pinned down and rubbing his muzzle along his mates body trying to soothe his fears. Soon he is once again curling around his lover; gently grooming his fur and calming him down. **Now, you wanna explain what that was all about?? hummmm**. Jared blinks a few times before letting out a shuttered sigh. He's been afraid to tell Jensen about his freaky new body ever since he discovered what had happened. **I got girlie parts Jen.....I've got a...a...va--jayna.....** Jared ducks his head down in shame. He's sure that Jensen will either reject him or laugh at him. So he's not surprised when he feels the wolf beside him shaking with laughter.

         **Oh my God, Jay!! Is that what you've been freaking out about all this time.....oh, Sweetheart...it's perfectly normal. Didn't Sam or Misha explain that to you. As an omega, you're suppose to develop a birth channel. You'll get teats too and be able to breast fed when you're human or in your fur. Having a vagina means the I can make sweet, passionate love to you and look into your soul through your incredible eyes.** Jensen starts to rub up against his mate as his penis starts to grow and extend outward. He wants to mount his mate while they are both shifted in their alternate bodies. **God, I want to knot you up right now and test out that lovely new slit of yours. My kitty now has a pussy---I can't wait to taste you there.  Its all right my love...you're so fucken perfect. I love you!!**

Jared is stunned.....Jensen thinks he's perfect and still loves him. He's not laughing at him for having a freakishly weird body _. He loves me._ Jared lets all of this spin around and around in his head and is so focused on what he's thinking that he almost misses what Jensen is saying. He rolls over to his back and allows his mate to do exactly what he said. Soon Jared is panting and keening in pleasure as Jensen's rough wolf tongue licks and suckles his newly formed pussy. He feels himself getting wet and wiggles away from his mate so he can roll over and present himself for mounting. Jensen's appreciative growl is the only warning he gets before he feels his mates hard throbbing member slide into his newly formed slit. It isn't long before Jensen's knot starts to grow and catch within his vagina's tight passage. Jared yowls out his pleasure again has he feels the knot catch hold of his body. Just has that happens; Jensen's canines sink into his fur covered shoulder--reclaiming him as his mate.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

As they lay there basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking Jensen can see the gears shifting within his boy's head. He now realizes what has been happening. Why Jay had been getting sicker instead of better. He should have known that his little geeky feline had been over thinking things again.

         **_He's dying.......hasn't shifted.....the pups hearts are slowing......docs....terminate them soon.......come back son....._**

         There it is again....Jensen reaches out to his family and can just about sense his parents; they seem far away. His bond brother, Christian seems closer but still hard to pin down exactly how close he is to the lake. They seem... _worried?!? Why are they worried?? Jay and I are just at the lake. Ghesh, can't a wolf enjoy a quiet afternoon of hot, passionate pregnancy sex with his kitty cat mate without being disturbed.....Wait, we can't be here--not now. Its the wrong season to be here.....this is all fucked up!!!_

He doesn't know why but suddenly Jensen feels as if Death is hovering nearby. He feels as if the specter of eternal sleep is breathing down their necks. The fur on the back of his neck and spine bristle as he senses the danger hovering nearby. They need to leave but first Jared needs to shift. He needs to get this mate to shift now!

          He hates to do it but Jensen digs deep within himself and projects his alpha voice as loud as he can through their bond.

         **JAY...I NEED YOU TO SHIFT RIGHT NOW AND WAKE UP...DO YOU HEAR ME SWEETHEART.....SHIFT!!**

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week Three--Sunday**

         It's Valentine's Day--the day for mates and lovers. But instead of taking their partners out for lovely dinners or a moonlight walk; Chris is here at Jensen's side in the clinic room. His mate is snuggled up on his lap, fast asleep after another exhausting day of trying to 'talk to Jensen' and make him understand the dangers of their current situation. Chris is still talking softly to his bond mate and brother. He only hopes that he can get through.

**Hey brother, you need to talk to our lil momma. He's dying man. Doc says he has shifting madness. He hasn't shifted in months. You need to talk to him and convince him to shift. The pups Jense...the pups are endanger of dying brother. You both need to fight Jensen; come back to us. Jay's hurting himself man; he hasn't shifted for weeks and the pups---well, the pups hearts are slowing down. The Docs say their gonna have to terminate them soon in the hopes that Jared gets better. OH, fuck it man....stop fucking around in there and come back son. I miss you brother!!**

He leans back in the chair and closes his eyes. Chris is at the end of his rope and utterly exhausted....so tired in fact that he's talking in circles. Its just been too much. First was dealing with their poor little Were's PTSD for the past few years along with his bouts with the flu which is so unusual in a shifter. Then when that finally starts to go away and things are looking up especially when they finally truly became a mated pair; this happens. _Hasn't the whole damn family been through enough already....FUCK!!_ Just as he's ready to bang his head into the nearest wall Chris notices a subtle shift in the air. His eyes fly open as he glances around the room looking for what has changed. Chad and Steve are still down at the cafeteria getting some coffee _or else they've run to Columbia to pick the fucken beans_ , and it's just the four of them in the room. Chris continues to scan the room when he realizes what has caught his attention. The heart monitors are no longing beating in sync. Instead he hears how each monitor is now beeping at slightly different rates. Jay's is somewhat slower then Jensen's. The pups are slowly getting back into sync after being out of rhythm for the past three weeks.

         Chris carefully moves his mate so that she is now lying on the cot in the room. He covers Gen up with the blanket, brushes her hair off of her forehead and gently places a kiss upon it. Then he makes his way over to the bed. As he approaches, Jensen rolls onto his back and slowly starts to blink his eyes--squinting as if the dim light is too bright. "Hey brother--you with us again??"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jensen looks around feeling confused for a few minutes-- _where the fuck am I!?!--_ before his eyes widen as he remembers; _JARED!!!_  Where is his mate?? Jensen turns his head to look around the homely looking room trying to figure out where he is because the last thing he remembers is being at the house; holding his ailing mate. Jensen notes that Chris has said something but he needs to find Jared---his mate is in danger. A glance over to his left shows him the one person he desperately needed to find. The alpha turns back towards his left side; his eyes never leaving his beautiful, pregnant boy---his feline mate; in all of his silken fur; sleeping peacefully. _OH thank God!!_ Jensen slowly starts to stroke his right hand down his mates flank, settling his palm over his swollen belly before lowering his head so that his nose is right at Jay's scent gland--inhaling deeply. It takes a moment before he slowly becomes aware of Doctor Sam and Doctor Misha rushing into the room. Chris moves back to his now wide awake mate and lets the doctors do what they need to do. Jensen is oblivious to the going ons around him and Jay. He is only interested in studying his mate---his leopard--- the fact that Sam and Misha are trying to examine the both of them is lost to Jensen. He could care less about the pushy doctors, with their poking and prodding. In fact he growls when he sees Sam get too close to his slumbering husband before she retreats a few steps--hands raised in surrender.

         The dominate alpha's eyes are glowing golden as he takes up a position of protection around his precious family. Both doctors back towards the door; knowing that now is not the time for a physical examination of the pair. They will have to rely on the monitors to for now. Once satisfied that his family is safe, Jensen turns his attention towards his bond mate, acknowledging that his family has extra protection before settling back down to the bed and spooning his boy and soothing his very active pups within their mother's womb. He only has eyes for how utter breathtaking his pregnant feline mate appears. He looks his fill; making sure that his family is truly safe before becoming overcome with exhaustion. He no longer feels as if Death is waiting to take his Jared away from him. So Jensen allows himself to drift back to sleep with his body and hands cradling his pups and mate.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Chris stands off to the side of the room as he watches closely as the doctors attempt to examine his two brothers on the bed. He feels his girl wake up just moments before he has to grab Gen by the waist to keep her from flinging herself onto Jared and Jensen across the room. A quick shake of his head has her settling into his left side to watch the activity in the room play itself out. Refocusing on the bed; Chris is pleased to see the sleeping leopard laying quietly on his left side. _Oh thank the fuck.....one problem solved. Now we just need our lil mother to start feeling better._

He tenses for a moment when Sam makes a move to examine Jared and it sets Jensen's hackles to rise as he growls at the alpha doctor. He's already across the room and pulling the doctor to safety as she raises her arms to show she means no harm. Jensen doesn't seem to realize that he's surrounded by friends and family. He's entirely focused on his mate at his side. Misha had been hovering behind Jensen but hadn't been seen as the threat Sam had. He wisely makes a hasty retreat when he sees Chris pull his mate away from the ill omega. Soon after both doctors make a hasty retreat from the room; leaving just Chris and Gen with the boys.

         He feels his woman place her hands upon his back to ease some of his tension. If Jensen is riled up then there maybe some danger present he hasn't identified yet and he's not going to let anything jeopardize his brother, their lil momma or his mate. A quick glance around the room doesn't show him any immediate threat and begins to relax just the slightest bit. He catches Jensen's gold rimmed green eyes watching him. Jense's wolf is close to surfacing with his brother's need to protect his family. Chris understands and his eyes flash golden as his inner wolf assures his alpha that he will be on guard; that they are safe. Within moments Jensen is once again curled around his mate sleeping--only this time, he is no longer lost within his bond with Jared. Instead he is an alpha protecting his pregnant mate as the boy slowly starts to heal now that he's shifted into his fur. He turns to his girl, lifts her up (feeling her legs wrap around his waist) and gives her a very enthusiastic kiss (with lots of tongue and wandering hands). "Happy Valentine's Day my love!"

          Gen giggles as she smiles widely at her alpha. She loves when Chris gets all growly and protective of their family. IF they weren't in the clinic right now she'd show him just how turned on she was (she starts to wiggle and grind against her mate) but instead she just wraps her arms around her fierce man and kisses him back as she feels his strong hands grip her ass. Happy Valentine's day indeed!

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         At some point the enthusiastic lovers parted ways before they were both to far gone to stop and became locked together in passion. Chris had made his alpha brother a promise and he can't let his need to impale his mate on his knot distract him. So he reluctantly releases Gen; but not before giving her one more heated kiss. "Sorry babe, but I really need to call the family and let them know that we got them back." He can see the understanding in his girls eyes right before her eyes widen as she realizes that they should have already started making those calls.

         Steve and Chad must have stayed home to catch a nap because they should have been back already. So while Chris calls Steve she dials up Chad. Gen can hear her mate tell Steve "We got em back....get your lazy ass out of bed and get over here!" before he hangs up and dials Jensen's father. She hears the pack alpha answer his phone with, "Please tell me you have good news Christian....." before hearing Chad's grumpy "What!!" in her ear. Usually Gen would have been irritated to get this type of greeting from her BFF but right now she's too happy to be pissed. "Oh, sooooo sorry to disturb your _much_ needed beauty sleep but I thought you  might like to know that Jensen woke up and Jarebear is currently an overgrown kitten!" Chad's reaction is immediate---he screeches like a schoolgirl meeting her favorite boy band. Gen has to move the phone away from her sensitive ears. She catches a glimpse of Chris snickering and Alan's deadpanned comment "...so I guess Chad's been told..." before shutting her phone. Chad'll get the hint and head back over with Steve.

         A few more calls later and everyone now knows the good news. Watching his bond mate wake up seems to have revived Chris. He is currently a ball of nervous energy and Gen watches him as he seems to be vibrating with unused power. Soon the room is filled once again with all of the people who care deeply for the Jensen and Jared. Misha and Mary shoo everyone out so that the beta doctor can get some quick readings while Jensen seems to be sleeping. That is; everyone except JD Morgan, Marshal, Chris and Steve--seems that the alpha's were on guard duty regardless of what the two betas might want. The Connor twins were stationed outside the door keeping everyone else out. Misha just sighed and got to work. It seems that the heart and baby monitors need to be adjusted since Jared is currently the size of an ocelot--right around thirty inches tall, 18 inches long (tip to tail) and about 29 pounds. He's grown to be a medium size cat now; much to the doctors relief for it seemed that he might never get bigger then his original size of 14 inches tall, 7 inches long and roughly four pounds--basically the size of a rust-spotted wild cat or roughly the size of a small domesticated house cat. It had taken a few months but eventually the newly turned omega had started to grow. His progress had been slower then they wanted but at least he _had_ grown.

         Thankfully, Jensen barely stirred as the two betas quickly drew blood, recorded vitals, adjusted the equipment on Jared's feline body and administered a sedative to ensure that Jensen didn't surprise anyone by waking up and going after anyone again--Misha made sure the overprotective alpha would be asleep until tomorrow morning. Then Misha sent Mary out to get Sam so that they can examine the pregnant omega. When Sam entered she brought in their 4-D ultrasound machine so that she could check on the pups and make sure they were still healthy.

         They had to maneuver Jared around so that he was laying on his back in order to get a clear picture of the pups. Sam swears she heard Jensen growl when his mate was moved away from him but the sedatives in his system prevented him from waking. Though that didn't stop him from twitching and then reaching for his omega mate. The ultrasound revealed that the twin pups seemed to have survived their mommas first shift just fine and were currently looking more like true pups then the fetus' they had just a few days ago. "Oh thank God....look Mish, with this 4-D machine you can actually see their fur. This is sooo cool. I'm so glad you talked me into buying this for the clinic. Maybe now I can see what all that strange shadowing has been on the other ultrasounds" the alpha doctor comments as she moves the specially designed wand over the little cats belly. "Holy SHIT.....how the fuck did I miss that....." she exclaims as the wand passes over that worrisome area. Misha and Mary both move to look at what has gotten Sam so flustered. "Well, I wasn't expecting that...." muses her husband.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week Four--Time to Shift Gears Sweetheart**

         The last handful of days in February saw the boys returning to an extremely clean and well stocked house. It seems Momma Donna had vented out all of her worry and stress by making the Padalecki-Ackles home as sanitary as possible. She wasn't about to risk her grandbabies on another stray cold. Jensen entered their house carrying his boneless feline mate within his arms. He hasn't been more than a breath away from his omega since he woke up (again) in the birthing room at the clinic. He had been growly and possessive of Jared ever since Sam and Misha told him what they had found. It explained so much and yet scared the shit out of the alpha. Chris, Steve, Gen and Chad hadn't faired any better. In fact the entire family was still kinda shocked by what they had seen when Sam had pulled up the video she had recorded of the 4-D scans the day before. Now the three alphas were super vigilant when it came to Jared's health and safety.

         The boys had spent a few extra days at the clinic before being released just this morning. It was why when they got home Jensen carried his very relaxed mate through the house and into his second favorite room--the back den with the fire place. Chad had stayed home, along with Gen to get things ready for when the alphas and Jared arrived home. Donna had come over to help Gen cook up some of Jensen's favorite desserts. Mary had arrived around noon bringing with her both her pups and a huge crock pot full of her famous tomato rice soup. She had brought it to the hospital once both boys were awake. Jared had loved it and had eaten almost three full bowls before shifting back and resting. It was one of the few things that didn't seem to irritate the expectant boys delicate stomach right now, so Mary had made a fresh batch at home for the boy. Sam had ordered Jared to stay shifted for at least three weeks--only relenting and allowing Jared to shift back for meals. It seems the little omega didn't like the idea of eating out of a bowl like some sort of overgrown house cat. It would have been funny if he actually _was_ bigger then a house cat.

         The mates entered the back den to find both Winchester boys laying on the plush rug in front of the fire reading comic books or rather Sam was reading his graphic novel to Dean while his brother pretended to be irritated about not being able to read his Batman comic book. Jared started to wiggle in his husband's arms when he spotted the boys so Jensen carried Jay over to the rug and sat down. Dean immediately reached over and started to rub his hand over Jared's soft head--being sure to scratch behind his ears because he knows Jared likes that. Jensen playfully swatted at the boys hand while growling lowly. Dean immediately stopped and looked up into Jensen's eyes. He saw the golden tint but also a huge smile on the alphas face--being newly bonded to his brother/future mate Dean understands what he did wrong. "Just messing with ya kiddo. How about you and Sammy keep Jay company while I go get him something to eat in the kitchen. Can you do that for me Dean---Sammy?" Both boys shake their heads in sync as Jensen lowered his mate onto the rug before getting up to do as he said.

         Twenty minutes later when Jensen re-entered the back room he was taken back by the sight before him. When he had left, Sammy was reading to Dean. Upon his return, he walked in to find Sammy in his fur curled up against his Jarebear with Harley watching guard over both while Dean reads to the pair from his Batman comic book. Jensen quietly put down the tray loaded up with soup bowls and toasted, buttered corn muffins on the coffee table. He got out his phone and took a picture of the scene before him. He could hear the low, deeply sated purring of his mate just under Dean's voice as he continued to read and talk about his favorite superhero. Jensen had to take a few minutes to collect himself as he was overcome by emotions. Flashes of the future dance across his mind as he can easily seen his pups cuddled up to their mother near the fire. He feels overwhelmed because he had nearly died-- along with his family-- just a few short days ago and now he's home witnessing this stunning domesticated scene of  normalcy. It was too much for the alpha. Jared must have sensed his mates emotional state because he gently disengaged himself from Sammy and Harley in order to shift. "Jen....."  

         "I'mma alright Sweetheart...just enjoying the view. So what do you say....its about time to switch gears Sweetheart; I got you all some lunch. Come on over and have something to eat. Mary made her tomato rice soup for ya again. She must of made twenty gallons of the stuff. We'll be eating it till summer time." Jared knew his mate was trying to deflect him away from the fact that he had been near tears just a few moments ago and he was willing to let his mate have his way. They had been through too much lately--besides he was hungry. The pups were demanding nourishment after nearly two months of nothing but bland foods. The soup smelled delicious. "Sure alpha, your pups are starving over here and letting me know about it." Jared rubs his belly to soothe his growing pups as he gets up to go over to get a bowl of his favorite soup. Sam and Dean quickly follow him to the coffee table. "Oh I don't think so little one....you need to shift if you want to eat. Your momma said the soup was too hot to be lapped up. Besides, Momma Donna made corn muffins and toasted them up for us." Jensen told the youngest Winchester. Having been given an 'order' by an alpha he loved and admired; Sam shifted back into his skin and settled down near his older brother. Meanwhile, Dean had already set up lunch for his future mate--dishing out a muffin and placing a bowl down for his Sammy. Dean then wrapped his arm around his brother after Sam sat down within his legs (Dean had been sitting criss cross on the floor next to the table when his brother plopped down into this lap.) The Padackles just smiled at the boys antics and dove into the lunch Donna and Mary had made for them.

         As soon as lunch was over, it seems that both boys and Jared decided that the rug was a perfectly good place to take a nap. All three had shifted and along with Harley, made themselves comfortable near the fire. Jensen wanted to shift so badly but he was afraid of frightening his mate. It seems that dream wolf Jensen was safe--but real wolf Jensen was scary. He could see and feel the fear ripple through their bond when Jay thought he was going to shift too. Instead, Jensen made up some lame excuse about needing a shower before grabbing the tray of dirty dishes and leaving the room in a rush. Jared felt bad about hurting his mate but he was still deeply afraid even though he's seen Jensen's beautiful golden tawny colored wolf quite a few times from their bedroom window as his mate would shift before he would run off for a night on patrol along with Chris and Steve. He wonders what Jensen would think if he knew that he had taken quite a few pictures of Jensen's wolf or that he had drawn him over and over again in his sketch books.

         The rest of the month was spent that way. Jared would only shift to bath, eat or use the bathroom otherwise he remained a cat--pretty much like he did when he was first turned. Jensen turned into the worst--most loving and attentive--mother hen in the history of overprotective mates. Chris came in a close second; minus the mate part and Steve was just happy to get back to a semi-normal life again. Eventually, things calmed down and soon a new normal was established. Most days found Jared being kept company by his favorite nephews--Sam and Dean. Often the boys would play, read or talk in the back den while Jared rested nearby. Jensen would join the trio for meals and occasionally play cards or board games with the boys. The Winchester brothers had practically moved into their home. Kenzi and Alice were also often seen around the house. The omega girls loved being near the pregnant omega and had taken to snuggling up with him, the Winchesters and Harley for a few hours each day after school was out for the day.

         And so that was where they found themselves as February slowly faded away and March blew in.......

 


	7. The Sixth Month--March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my friends,
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely kudos and encouragement for this piece. I really do appreciate it. I finally got a few days to write (thanks to a two hour delay, snow day and another two hour delay.....gotta love Mother Nature!!). Once again, our poor lil momma Jared is having to deal with being a new(ish) Were Cat, pregnant and an over protective family. Oh the difference a month makes.....
> 
> As always--send love, happiness and sunshine to your fellow beings.....Always Keep Fighting and Know that I love you for sticking with me throughout this journey. It is taking longer then I like because I'm writing this chapter by chapter where as all my other fics were complete before posting---just needing to be edited before sharing. Plus I keep getting ideas for new fics all the time but I want to finish this first. Thanks for hanging with me and our beloved boys.
> 
> Remember all mistakes belong to the authoress and no one else. I try to find them but sometimes those sneaky little buggers slip by.....
> 
> Happy Reading!!!
> 
> KRK
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

** Chapter Seven--The Sixth Month; March **

****

**The New Normal is Getting Old or In Like a Lion and Out like a Lamb to the Slaughter**

**Week One**

 

         Jared was slowly getting used to their new version of 'normal'. He was starting to feel like himself again after so many weeks of pain and misery. It had been a while since he'd been that sick and he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be weak and helpless. The only saving grace was Jensen....his mate had been his anchor when he had felt like giving in and staying cocooned within his rabbit hole. It had been Jensen who forced him to shift into his cat; thus saving them both from dying deep within the pull of the dream world he had created within their bond--his own personal version of Alice's rabbit hole; including magic mushrooms and drink me potions. His alpha had had the strength to pull them both back to reality and now was showing Jared exactly how an alpha wolf takes care of his omega mate. Shit, he'd never admit it but he secretly loved having Jensen carry him around everywhere, catering to his every whim and gently stroking his fur--especially around his ears and tail. _Puurrrrrrrrr_

"Hummm, somebody's a happy kitty this afternoon." Jensen commented as he continued rubbing his strong fingers soothingly down Jared's spine. **Feels puuuurrrrfect.** That earned him a soft laugh from his man and a nice extra long massage behind his ears. _Oh fuck yeah.....right there!!_ He was one very content and happy omega at the moment. It wasn't long before Jensen's sinful fingers had him so relaxed that he turned into a boneless mass of fur right there on his lover's lap. The world faded out too....all graying shadows, barely recognizable sounds and white noise before long. Jared didn't fight it when the sleep fairy sprinkled him with her good dreams dust. He happily dove into the abyss paws first.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jensen smiled as he sat in the den with a very relaxed, boneless furry bundle of Jared laying across his body. He had his right arm wrapped around his mate; cradling the pups as he gently stoked his other hand up and down his spine. They were snuggling together on the recliner; Jensen with his feet kicked up and leaning slightly back in the chair. He was sitting with the family watching something Gen had found on the Hallmark Channel. Jensen really wasn't paying any attention to the movie; he was thinking about what Sam had told them about Jay's health and that of the pups. After last  month's scare, getting snowed in and then nearly dying....finding out his mate was still ill had been hard to hear. Their family had sat there stunned when Sam and Misha had showed them the 4D images of the two male pups... _my sons looked so peaceful inside their mother; curled up together as pups do.....they were both wolves too._ Seeing his children like that had his inner wolf preening with pride. Especially since Jay smelled like cloves; a sure sign that at least one of the boys was a dominate alpha.

         Then she had shown them the undefined mass behind the pups. Sam had told the family that she had been monitoring it since the beginning but now with the new ultrasound machine she could see it better. The mass was roughly the same size as Jay's occupied uterus; only slightly smaller and wedged firmly behind his growing pups. It was basically between Jay's spine and his womb. Only a small part of it was showing. At first the doctors had hoped it was another; hidden pup or pups but this mass seemed more dense then the sack that currently housed the twins. When Sam had suggested waiting a few weeks for Jay to get stronger; then performing exploratory surgery to see if she could biopsy the mass....well, Jensen's still a little embarrassed at his reaction. If his father hadn't been there to order him to calm down...if his brother's had been a little slower in their reactions when they held him back.....he might have killed one or both of the physicians for their 'suggestion'. Surgery could kill the pups, Jared or both. He didn't take the suggestion of risking his family's life on a maybe--lets experiment-- kind of surgery. _NO FUCKEN WAY_ _......I'm not jeopardizing them._

A loud crashing sound drew him from his musings and had him moving to protect his precious family before he thought about it. Jensen was out of the recliner and looking around for the danger before realizing that it was just an overly loud commercial on the TV. "Jesus brother, jumpy much......" came Steve's snarky comment but the golden ring signaling Jensen's wolfs presence soon had his fellow alphas moving off the couch looking for danger. Jensen knew he was overreacting but after last month he couldn't stop himself. **_protect....kill......keep our Meggie safe...._** He could 'hear' his wolf and he wasn't disagreeing with him. Death had just been hovering over them, waiting to take them away. He wasn't taking the chance that the specter of the underworld was 'hanging around' waiting for them.  Jared came first before anyone else and right now his mate needed to be protected--even if it means his own death. Jensen would be willing to make a deal with the devil himself if it means keeping his mate and pups safe.

         Chris came back within a few minutes to find a tense Jensen guarding a very unaware Jared. His brother had his feline pressed securely against his chest with his left arm holding Jay tightly while his right hand was sporting his claws ready to defend or die protecting his family. The golden ring that screamed 'Alpha wolf just below the surface' clearly visible in his brother's forest green eyes. Chris took note of this as he slowly approached his alpha and bond mate. "Hey Jense, alls good man. The twins are double checking the grounds and Steve's double checking the doors and window's right now. He's safe man.....we're not letting anything get to your family. Pull the wolf back man." Jensen just looked at Chris for a few minutes--almost as if he hadn't understood what he'd said--before the golden ring slowly started to fade out of his eyes. The protective alpha blinked a few times as if trying to clear his head before nodding to his bond brother and slowly sat back down. The claws he'd been ready to use to shred, maim and protect with morphed back into a very human hand. "Sorry......I don't.....I.....sorry", Jensen muttered as he proceeded to resettle himself and Jay in the recliner. The only indication that Jay was even aware of what had just happened was the low, deep purring resonating from the resting feline when his alpha started stroking his spine again,

         Jensen lowered his head to breathe in the scent of his lover---vanilla, strawberries, cloves and oranges were the strongest odors emanating off his mate. The pups scents were coming through stronger now then they had before. A sure sign that they were growing stronger and healthier. _Jesus, fuck....get a hold of yourself. Its just a stupid commercial for car insurance._

         "You alright now brother??" Chris asked. Jensen just nodded his head up and down because he is still unable to clear his mind enough to speak. **Sorry brother. I don't know what came over me. I....shit, I freaked the fuck out over nothing is what I did.** Jensen broadcasted to his fellow shifters. Only poor Chad was clueless but Gen was quietly filling him in to what he couldn't 'hear' because he was the only gamma in the house. Chris studied him for a moment before relaxing. "No apologies needed man. We all get it. We almost lost you too but you're both home and safe now. Steve and I will always have your back brother; Jay's too. Nothings getting to our omega....NOTHING."

        Jensen moved back to a full reclining position, repositioned his boneless omega and tried to relax. He didn't need to do more then nod once again to let the others know he was listening. He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes; trying to block out the sounds coming from the TV. He willed his mind to relax and NOT to think about the mass growing behind his lovers womb or allow his fear to create non-existing threats out of the air. He would not think about what Sam had said about how it could be anything from a slow internal bleed (even thought she couldn't find any evidence of that yet) to cancer. Weres didn't get usually get gamma diseases like cancer but Jared wasn't a naturally born Were. Jensen had turned him that first night; not knowing that Jay was a gamma. All he had known that night was that an 'omega' was hurting and that the 'omega' was his mate. He was so absorbed within his own thoughts that he barely registered the fact that something soft and warm was being draped over him or that the others had filtered out of the room.

         His mind slowly stopped spinning in circles and he soon found himself in his fur; laying beside his omega and their two pups---sunning themselves down by their lake.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The easiest way to explain his new reality was simply this: Wash, rinse, repeat. Jared didn't mind spending time with his family, extended family or his mate but it was starting to get boring. Maybe he can convince Jensen to go for a nice walk or a ride in the Impala if the weather warms up a little more. Perhaps a picnic at the lake.......

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week two**

**Groundhog day is getting old**

         Jared was starting to get frustrated with his entire family. No one will let him do anything but his 'mate' is the worst by far. Jensen had used his alpha voice on him....he had had the kahuna's to order him to stay shifted!! What the fuck?!? He'd been wearing his fur for weeks now; just like Doctor Sam had ordered. He wanted to go to his sun room and sketch for a while. He can't hold a damn thing in his paws, much less a pencil. _This sucks sooooo bad!!_ So right now, Jared was currently not allowing Jensen to hold him. Every time his mate tries, Jared scratches and claws at him. He knows that he's being bratty and mean but he's so frustrated. He feels itchy and uncomfortable in his fur---almost like he's drowning in his own fur; if that even makes sense. Even the pups are restless and agitated. All they ever seem to do is move, spin or kick. His back feels as if someone is constantly stabbing him with a knife. It's gotten to the point where he's lashing out at anyone who tries to stroke his furry spine.

         He knows that everyone is trying to be 'understanding' because he's fat and pregnant but enough's enough already. Its not like he broke his legs or something. Yeah, he'd been sick--again--and had nearly died--again---but he was all better now. Doctor Sam said to take it easy not to turn into a sloth!! He's trying to make his family happy and 'rest' but he's sooooo bored and restless right now. There's only so much sleeping a preggo cat can stand. Everything aches from laying about doing nothing. Shit, just yesterday Sammy had laid his head down too close to his lower back and it was all Jay could do not to howl in pain. He swears that sometimes it feels as if he's made of glass. Even Harley is being extra careful around him by laying close by not crowding him in like she usually does. His pelvic hurts and throbs, sometimes he feels wetness oozing out of his fully formed girly parts, his teats have popped out ( _Why do I have eight teats?!!? I better not be having that many kids right now.)_ and to top it all off; he's still tired all the time. He's not sure what's worse--his delicate, now super sensitive stomach or his desire to fall back into the rabbit hole because at least there he could do whatever he wanted. Yep, his personal version of groundhog day the movie sucks big time---same shit; different day!!

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jensen's standing in the entranceway to the sun room watching his mate. Jay is laying in the bay window; staring outside. Usually, when he's in his room, Jay lounges on 'his' leather couch but not today. It seems his mate doesn't want anyone near him.

         Even Sam and Dean had given up on trying to hangout with their uncle. Nothing they did today seemed to catch the pregnant cat's attention. The boys had gone searching for a quiet place to curl up with each other. Jensen had found Sammy whining quietly in a corner of the game room. The little omega wolf was very sensitive and tuned in to his uncle Jay's moods (almost as good at judging them as Jensen himself) and was well aware that he had somehow caused Jay pain the other day. Dean was doing his best to comfort his brother but poor little Sammy was just too upset. Jensen had used his inner voice to call Gen into the room. It had taken a while but she had managed to coax the pair into baking double chocolate cookies with her. The whole house was starting to smell like a bakery. Both boys were currently in the kitchen munching on the first batch of the warm, gooey cookies right now. "Quality Control" is what Gen had called it. "They have to make sure we made them correctly. It wouldn't do to serve up yucky tasting cookies." Bribery is more like it; but it had worked to calm down the young omega and soothe his alpha bond mate.

         The alpha was at a loss for what to do right now. He could feel his mates discomfort, irritation and pain emanating through their bond. Every instinct he has is telling him to comfort and soothe the little omega but the last he tried, Jay had dug his claws into his thigh before running off to hide. Being a Were meant that all of his 'preggo war wounds' (as Chad called them) had already healed and faded away. He won't even have a scar to show his boys when they are older and he tells them stories about how grumpy their mother was when he was pregnant. _Maybe I should just tell him what it was that Sam found on that damn scan......_

That scan---currently the bane of his existence. On one hand he had been able to see his sons--two beautifully fur covered males---curling together within their momma's womb. On the other hand; it had revealed what may be a cancerous tumor growing on Jay's spine or even possibly his uterus. Sam hadn't been able to get a clear picture regardless of where she positioned the wand. _How the hell do I tell him that he might die if he carries them to term. Do I force him to chose between his own life and that of his children?? Jay would willing give up his soul to protect those pups; so would I....._ Jensen's head is spinning around in circles over this. He leans into the door way and raises his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to starve off the headache that's been plaguing him for days now. Keeping this knowledge away from Jay has been killing him.

         The entire family has been at odds about it. Gen and Chad want to tell him---stating that he has a right to know. Jensen agrees, he does have the right to know but also agrees with Chris' point too. Telling Jared about what's happening might throw him into another tail spin. Jared still suffers from PTSD and sometimes the strangest things send him into panic attacks or manic type behaviors. _Shit the kid hid out inside the house--avoiding windows--for almost two weeks after that crazy incident at the mall a few months ago. Then there was that time he stopped talking for nearly a month--complete radio silence. We never did figure out why he did that._ The only person who didn't seem to be weighing in was Steve. He claimed that it wasn't his place give opinions on this since he didn't have a mate (neither did Chad but that wasn't stopping him) but that he loved their lil momma and would die to protect his family--even the idiots who were "overstepping their bounds on this one".

         Jensen can't stand to see his mate suffering. Perhaps he shouldn't have used his authoritative voice on Jay but he had almost succumbed to shifting madness. He can't risk losing him like that because the next time there may be no coming back for either of them. Not if his future includes raising his sons without their mother. _I'm not strong enough to do that baby....I need you to stay with me...._ Almost as if he's hearing him, Jay raises his head and looks over his right shoulder at Jensen.

         "Hey Sweetheart, I know you're mad at me but do you think that maybe we can talk for a bit......I miss you.....and I'm sooo sorry baby." Jensen is not above pleading at this point. He knows he overstepped but in his defense his fears of living without his mate played a part in his decision.

         The little feline tilts his head to the side in a 'you can talk but I might not respond' type of way. He didn't care; as long as he could talk to Jare then perhaps he could get his mate to understand. "Thanks love." The alpha walks into the room and pulls the ottoman closer to the bay window so he can be close to his lover before sitting down on it. Jensen leans back against the wall; almost afraid to look directly at Jay. He intentionally sat that way; hoping his feline would hop down and curl up on his lap. When that didn't immediately happen, the alpha let out a sigh as he gently banged his head against the wall. He can feel Jay watching him but so far that's all his mate is willing to do.

         In a near whisper Jensen starts what will be a very uncomfortable conversation. "I really am sorry Baby Boy. I didn't mean to go all alpha male on you......I know how much it scares you to be forced under alpha compulsion; I shouldn't have done that to you but I also need you to understand why I had to do it.", he starts out. In a voice almost impossible to hear the alpha starts to pour out his heart to his mate, "I would rather die then live without you Jared. You're my entire world......"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         He knew the moment Jensen entered his sanctuary. He always knows when his mate is close but lately it seems as if they are in each other's heads. So no matter how hard he tries, Jared can't block out and ignore his mates anxieties and worries over his health. _Sigh....here we go again. What now, are you going to 'order' me to let you hold me too. Smug knotheaded bastard._ Okay, so he's not feeling real charitable right now either. He decides to wait him out to see what the alpha will do. Lately, everyone as been acting strange around him. You'd think he'd be use to it by now. When he was younger and first became ill; his parents and siblings had treated him like this too. Poor Jared, he's so fragile and will break if he's allowed to do anything. But he proved them wrong. He's stronger then that; he's smarter then everyone else; he's......hell, he's tired of always having to prove himself. Why can't they just leave him be for a while. Sigh.....

         Looking in the reflection from the window, he sees Jensen pinch the bridge of his nose and through their bond he can sense how upset his mate is becoming. Jensen's tension headache isn't doing his mini migraine any favors. _Jesus, I used to be stronger then this....there was a time when I could power through body aches, muscle spasms and killer headaches and nobody knew I was dying inside. Now I feel like I can barely function because of a few aches.... Might as well see what see what the almighty alpha wants now._ Jay raises his head and looks over his right shoulder at Jensen.

         "Hey Sweetheart, I know you're mad at me but do you think that maybe we can talk for a bit......I miss you.....and I'm sooo sorry baby." Jay can't help but feel his a little of his anger melt away. He can feel how truly miserable his mate is and how desperate he is to talk. Jay tilts his head to the side and watches as Jensen makes his way across the room, quietly thanks him, grab the ottoman and position himself near the bay window where he is currently resting. Within a few moments he hears the tearful, raspy whispering of words flowing from his mate. "I really am sorry Baby Boy. I didn't mean to go all alpha male on you......I know how much it scares you to be forced under alpha compulsion; I shouldn't have done that to you but I also need you to understand why I had to do it." He's never seen Jensen look so unsure of himself. Jay watches as his strong, confident alpha runs his left hand through his short, spiky dark blond hair a few times while he collects his thoughts. After a moment he lowers his hand and starts to absently pick at some lint on his dark jeans.

         It takes a few minutes before Jared registers that his mate is once again speaking. In a voice almost impossible to hear his alpha starts to pour out his heart and opens up his end of their bond; holding nothing back. "I would rather die then live without you Jared. You're my entire world......". Suddenly Jared finds himself witnessing their entire relationship through Jensen's eyes. He's riding shotgun within Jensen's memories, feelings, needs and wants. He feels the moment Jensen's wolf overwhelms him with his desire to find their mate. Their (wolf and man) finding a hurt and bleeding Jared. Feeling how powerless Jensen feels as he can only sit by and pray that his mate survives the attack. Jared remembers that room in Alpha Alan's house.

         He feels himself smiling as he experiences the first time Jensen met Sammy and Dean. Then again days later when they finally got to see each other. Jared is surprised to learn that it was really Jensen--in his fur--- and not Harley who had kept him safe and warm during his recovery. _Why didn't he ever tell me?!?_

         On and on it goes.....every moment of their lives together. The good, the bad, and the truly frightening. He never understood how much his attack had affected his entire family and exactly what everyone had been willing to do to help him recover. Jared can feel the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he re-lives his life through Jensen's eyes. He can feel how deeply the Were needs him---loves him---is willing to fight for him; them. Jared has not idea when he  moved but he finds himself rubbing his face into the side of Jensen's neck; trying to comfort his mate. Suddenly his selfish needs are meaningless when compared to everything he's put everyone through those first two years.

         "Oh Sweetheart, no tears. You were recovering from being brutally raped and beaten Jare. Nobody can go through something like that and be okay after. No one here holds that against you my love. You are incredibly strong, brave and beautiful. I love you so much because of how you fight each day to live your life and not let those bastards take anything else away from you. I'd wait hundreds of years for you and would still love you more each and every single day!!" By this time Jared has moved onto Jensen's lap. He is stretched out on his alpha's chest with his face rubbing against Jensen's neck. The little emotional cat is vocalizing his distress as he tries to get closer to his alpha. Jensen leans closer and hugs Jared closer to his body.

         Again, Jared finds himself emerged within Jensen's memories of their life together. Now he sees that time when Jared fell silent and how worried everyone became. How Jensen learned about that time Jared became so ill, that he lost the ability to speak for months and his slow recovery. What his mate doesn't know is that sometimes Jared still loses his voice. His vocal cords go rigid and tight causing him to be unable to communicate. **I do now Sweetheart. All you have to do is tell me.....I'll always be there to help you.**  Vivid images of how loved he is fill Jared's mind. Soon he is seeing all of the fun, loving memories Jensen has of their relationship. Their picnics, family outings, movie time.....right down to going to bed together--even all those nights Jared insisted sleeping in his fur. Jensen was content just knowing his mate was willing to be close by and trusted him enough to sleep in the same bed with the alpha.

         The flashes, memories and emotions continue to pour out through the wide open bond. What Jared doesn't realize is that for every memory Jensen is sharing he is receiving Jared's side of each of those same moments in their life. Jensen is feeling Jared's hopes, loves and fears. The two mates are once again lost within their bond but this time Jensen is controlling the ebb and tides of the flow. No more rabbit holes for them.

        

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jared has no idea when he shifted back into his skin or how they suddenly found themselves upstairs in their room. All he knows is that Jensen has somehow healed his soul. For the first time since the attack, he feels absolutely peaceful. He's drifting in and out; eyes unable to really focus on the present but still well within Jensen's mind as he is still sharing everything.......

         A blush creeps up Jared's cheeks as Jensen shares all of intimate moments in a montage of naughty porn like moments. He soon realizes that the only memories he's experiencing are the enjoyable moments; none of near misses or unpleasant; failed experiments are included. Only the memories of mutual pleasure. It is when Jensen recalls their first true mating--then one where they became a solidified mated pair that Jared realizes that Jensen knew he was pregnant long before he ever told him. Jared's heart explodes with love as he comes to the conclusion that his mate let him be the 'first' to reveal their growing family in his own goofy way but he also can feel how emotional Jensen was when he opened up his 'gift' that night. Once again, Jared finds himself crying all over his mate. He now understands how little he knows about being a Were. It explains why the community had acted the way they had in the mall back in October and again after the 'official' announcement.

         Too soon, more recent memories flood his mind. He finds himself reliving the last month through Jensen's eyes. He sees himself, slowly becoming sicker and sicker as he succumbed to shifting madness. He watches has his mate sits by helplessly, desperately fighting to keep his family alive. He once again slips into Alice's wonderland but this time he is Jensen. It is with sudden clarity that Jared understands that Jensen hadn't been an imaginary player within his dream. Instead they had been together; lost together in his illness. _That means.....I was with your wolf....we were really together.....OH MY GOD; Jensen knows I have girly parts!!!!_ Jared is starting to panic. If they were really together then Jensen knows about his....lady hole. **Yeah, I do Baby Boy and believe me, I still want to know what it feels like to make love to you there.....**

Jared is still blushing furiously when he takes matters into his own hands and passionately starts kissing his mate. It only takes Jensen half a moment to get with the program. He returns each kiss with a slow caress. Soon both boys are panting, moaning and shirtless. Jensen notices the soft roundness of his mates breasts. He had also notice that Jay's teats had started to fill and swell when he was shifted. Seeing the beautiful full flesh has the alpha's mouth watering. He slowly lowers his talented mouth over Jay's left nipple and starts to suckle on the sensitive nub. **HOLY FUCK...... Jennnnnnnnnnn.** Jared can feel everything---the sweet torture of his mate's hot, wet mouth covering his aerola; the pressure as he sucks, licks and nibbles on his body. He's vaguely aware of losing his sweatpants and boxers before he's spreading his legs wide for his mate to settle into. What he is aware of is how Jensen's dick is painfully hard as he enjoys burying his face into his mates newly formed breasts. How he needs to feel how wet Jared's pussy is and how badly he wants to fuck his boy senseless.

         Apparently their bond is still wide open. Jared is overwhelmed by all of the sensations crashing into his mind. His body is acting on its own accord. He feels himself whimpering and mewling as Jensen's fingers stroke his slit until its soaked with slick. His hole is clenching in anticipation of having his mates glorious penis thrusting into it....deeper and deeper until he loses his mind with pleasure. He wants Jensen in him yesterday....but his alpha refuses to rushed. Jared can feel the rough texture of the denim as he wraps his legs around his mates. Twining them together until he can't tell where Jensen starts and he ends. He loses his mind when he feels his uterus clenching and contracting. He's never felt this before....the tingling, deep throbbing within his body. Before he can completely comprehend what is happening; he feels Jensen's tongue inside his slit. Just like it was in his dreams when Jensen was a wolf.... it feels rough and makes him cry out for release.

         "Please.....aaalpha...pleasssseee......" He has no idea what he's begging for but he can feel Jen's wolf riding along the surface. With their bond open; Jay can feel both sides. He knows that Jensen has pulled up his wolf side--deliberately allowing his tongue to become rougher; more textured just for his pleasure. Jared arches his back---feeling the pressure on his spine from inside his body but he ignores that pain to allow better access to his mates sinful mouth. That slight movement is all he needed as he feels his body clench and release a warm gush of fluids into his lovers awaiting mouth. Jared is panting heavily as he feels Jensen laps up the cum that escaped his greedy mouth before wiping the excess off of his lips. Jared has just experienced an extremely powerful orgasm thanks to his lover's talented tongue.

         "Whaaaa......ooohhhhh....." the poor boy's mind is so overwhelmed that he can't even think straight.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jensen snickers as he realizes that his mate has just experienced his first orgasm from his vagina. He had heard stories about how male omegas can cum from either of their sexual organs--either separately or both at the same time---but seeing his mate climax from just his mouth has the alpha so hard that he quickly sheds the rest of his clothes and swiftly enters his mates loose and relaxed vagina. He feels it as Jared's oversensitive passage swallows him whole; allowing him to glide in without any resistance. Through the open bond he feels Jay's need for more and his wanton desire to be filled and breed again. Being a good alpha; Jensen intends to do just that. He can feel Jared's emotions as he cums again just from having his alpha's cock buried deep within his cunt. His inner wolf puffs with pride as they watch the omega's hard leaking dick start to spurt and spray with his second orgasm in as many minutes. **Can you feel me baby....can you feel your alpha's big dick filling you up....** he thrusts and rocks his hips just as he wraps his arms around Jay's legs to widen his thighs more; burying himself deeper inside his mate until his balls are nestled between his boy's ass cheeks rubbing against his rim. He can feel how wet his mate's body is for him. Cum and slick wrap around his buried dick while his balls are getting coated in the slick leaking out of his baby's ass. **Fuck Baby, you feel so good. I'm gonna breed you up again and again.** Without warning the wolf inside makes itself known and works with Jensen to pound into their mates willing, slick body. They don't have to look to know that both Jared and his leopard side are willing fucking them back. Jay's fingers are digging into their shoulders as he bucks, withers, squirms and moans under them. They can feel it when their mate allows his feline side to answer Jensen's wolf.

         Both boys and their Were sides are in sync with each other because of the open bond. Jensen has lost track of where he begins and where Jay ends. All he feels is both given and received pleasure. Soon he feels his balls tighten and clenching just as Jay's do the same. They both cum at the same time...only for Jay it's like a triple whammy. Jensen can feel it as Jay's dick starts to coat them with hot, thick ropes of jizz just as his womb once again spasms and releases a large pool of creamy fluid at the same time Jensen's knot locks them together as he too starts to jettison out huge amounts of spunk into his mates already occupied womb.

         He barley registers how his boy is howling and screaming as his already sensitive body reacts to the powerful twin releases while getting tied for the first time in his 'girly bits' by his alpha. Jensen barely has the presence of mind  to roll them over so that his pregnant mate is sprawled on top of him just before they both pass out from their shared experiences.

         Jared's last thought before drifting off is that perhaps his version of groundhogs day isn't really that bad after all.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Downstairs in the kitchen, two sets of very innocent eyes turn to their aunt in fear when they hear the faint sounds of screaming echoing around the house. Gen has a fairly good idea of what is going on upstairs in the master suite but she can't exactly tell that to a pair of pre-teenage boys. So instead she lies through her teeth. "I bet your uncles are watching another one of those creepy nightmare movies again." Dean seems to sense that he's being lied to but innocent little Sammy obviously doesn't have a clue when he says. "Uncle Jared hates those movies.....they scare him. I bet that's why he's screaming." Both Gen and Dean decide to let it go after that but Gen suspects that little Dean is going to have questions later. _I'll just leave those for one of the boys to answer, she thinks._

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week three--Thursday**

**New Understandings**

         Things were very different for the Padalecki-Ackles after last weeks open bond sharing session. For one, Jay seemed more accepting to being pampered by his family and he was finally accepting the changes within his body because of the pregnancy. Soon, things were back to their new normal with Jay spending time with Kenzi, Alice, Sam and Dean between naps. Jensen seemed a little less worried since sharing almost everything with his mate. He might of forgot to mention exactly how serious his current situation is in regards to that strange mass behind their growing children. One thing everyone (in the small family) did notice was how long it took Jared to bounce back from that very vigorous love making session the week before. The poor boy had been over sensitive to just about everything that touched him for almost two days. That was on top of only being able to stay awake for short periods of time.

         Jensen had been so freaked out that he had called Sam out to check on Jared on Monday. The older alpha doctor had just about murdered Jensen. She had dragged him outside the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen before ripping the younger alpha a new asshole. "What the fuck is wrong with you boy?!? Do I need to get your daddy over here to knock some sense into you?? You fucked that boy through an open bond in his condition. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?? Are you trying to hurt him??"

         Jensen waited for the doctor to finish her rant before he even tried to answer. "First off. Jay need to know what was happening. He's been hurt, confused and then overwhelmed by everything that's happened over the past few years. He had no idea that I was _with him_ when he was so sick last month. He thought he _imagined_ me. I needed him to understand everything. The kid was freaking out because nobody bothered to explain to him about the changes his body was going to go through. He thought I would be repelled because he's developed breasts and his birth slit is a fully functioning vagina. I never meant to fuck him with the bond open. That was all on him. He's too fucken smart for his own good sometimes. He figured it out and I was too far gone to figure it out before we were riding each others climaxes. So pardon the fuck out of me for wanting my mate to stop hurting!!"

         The alpha doctor knew she had made her point clear and decided not to push the point any further. Jensen was right to help Jared see how delicate his health was right now. Beside fucking the kid into a sex coma wasn't a bad solution to the problem. "Just be mindful of what you're doing. He's alright but that big stupid lower brain of yours has already done its job....stop poking the bear with it! Now, I don't see anything wrong with letting him get out of the house for a few hours if he's feeling alright. It's not good to keep your mate cooped up inside all the time. The weather's been turning warmer, so take him outside for a fucken walk once in a while. Let him go to the library to hang out with Jim. You know that old alpha loves the boy like a son. He's been driving me nuts when he sees me; asking all sorts of questions cuz he doesn't want to be a bother. The whole pack is starting to get nervous because nobody's seen either of you in nearly two months. Take your boy out--I don't care where; just do it--Doctor's orders!!" and with that she turned on her heel and left the house. Leaving the Ackles heir to wonder what the hell just happened because he kinda feels like a lamb that's just been lead to the slaughter house.

         Jensen walked back through the house until he came to find himself in the game room. That was where he found Chad and Steve engaged in a friendly(ish) game of pool. The two of them have had an ongoing competition going on ever since they bought the table. Jensen just shakes his head as the two boys rib each other over the progression of the game. Too soon, Steve manages to sink his last ball, ending the current game. "Aw hell man, that puts you back in the lead", Chad moaned. Steve just grinned over to his companion and not for the first time had Jensen wondering if there might be something more between the two men. "Hey brother, everything alright with our lil momma?? We saw Sam leaving." Steve asked him.

         "Ah, yeah, Sam was just checking on Jay. I was worried about him. He's still recovering, so I asked her to come over. She ordered me to take my boy on a date."  Jensen smiled as he shared that last bit. "So I guess I better take my mate out for dinner or something. I'll ask him what he wants to do."

         "No, don't ask him. I know the kid better then you do since we grew up together. Just take him somewhere he likes....maybe to the diner for lunch or out to Shady Brook to get some produce. But I know our boy, if you ask he'll just say the library or the lake. He needs to be seen by your pack. I hear the rumbling everyday at work. People are starting to think something has happened with the pups or that Jared is depressed or some shit like that. The two of ya need to be seen somewhere."

         Jensen ponders over what Chad is saying. He has felt the occasional tension of the pack (such is life when one lives on pack lands) and knows that both Sam and Chad are right. He needs to take the boy somewhere. He thanks his friend for his advice as he leaves the room and starts planning a day out for his mate.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Saturday Mid-morning**

         Jared can feel the warm March sunlight playing across his body as he slowly wakes up in his bedroom. He has no idea of what time it is; only that he is completely alone for the first time in weeks and that he really doesn't like it. A small frown forms across his face as he slowly starts to open his eyes. He has no idea when Jensen left their bed. His last memories of last night were very pleasant ones. He had been whimpering a little because his newly formed breasts had been aching and sore. Over the last few weeks his body has undergone so many changes--first his birth passage opened up to become a fully functioning vagina; then he loses his male pecs and instead has feminine breasts. He told Jensen how they were hurting but not really hurting him; more like a deep throbbing achy feeling. So his alpha had offered to massage his aches away.

         Jared starts to blush as he remembers the feel of his alpha's loving hands as they gently kneaded his swollen aching flesh. Squeezing and pinching just enough to ease the pain--right before his alpha's hot, rough coated tongue started to lave his breasts with attention. That soon turned into another form of nipping and nibbling as that same naughty alpha used his wicked mouth to suckle and tease him into a boneless mass. He had been buzzed on a sensation high when that same wicked mouth had found his cock and gave it the same attention---ditto for his clitoris and finally his ass before Jensen allowed himself to knot up his aching body several times over the course of the night. Jared's not sure when he fell asleep but his breasts don't ache anymore then the rest of him does now. Jensen is fully enjoying knotting and filling him up when ever he can and thanks to their bond sharing the previous week he now understands how good it truly feels.

         A faint noise works it way into his consciousness just as he feels a slight dip in the bed. A moment later he feels his alpha's arms encircle his belly. "Hey there my beautiful baby boy, you finally awake Sweetheart? It's a little after one and I was hoping you felt like going out to lunch with me. Hmmmm, maybe over to the diner to get your favorite ice cream or would you rather go out shopping for clothes for our pups??" Jared feels himself waking up completely as his mates question sinks into his brain. _Out--as in out of the house---oh hell yeah!!!_ "Ummmmm, o-k. I guess we could go out for lunch. I bet they have clam chowder at the diner right now. Its been a while since we've been there. I just need a shower. My frisky alpha made me all sweaty and sticky last night!"

         Jensen snickers in his ear just before he starts to place light kisses down his neck while his hands rub small circles around his baby belly. "Hmmmmm, but you asked me to help you relax. As I recall someone was achy....." he says as his hands move under Jared's loose t-shirt to cup his heavy, milk filled breasts. Jared can feel himself purring as he instinctively moves closer to his alpha by rolling onto his back. Jensen doesn't hesitate to lift up his shirt before leaning in to gently kiss and lick at his left breast. Jared starts to purr deeper; the vibrations adding to the tingling sensation of excitement that his alpha is creating. Soon the omega is lost within the warm, lust filled haze as he allows Jensen to once again do what he wants with his body. Before long his alpha is kissing his mouth; deep, slow kisses where he can taste his creamy milk upon his lover's tongue. "Enough Jay or we'll be going out for dinner instead. Time to get up baby boy. Go shower. I'll be outside getting the Impala ready. Its beautiful out so I thought I'd take my two loves out for a ride." And with that his mate pulls him out of their nice warm bed and slaps his boxer covered ass before leaving their room.

         Jared huffs in frustration because lets face it---his mate is fucken hot and his mouth is pure sin that Jared is willing to indulge in but going out after being inside for so long is just a little more appealing right now. So he gets himself into the bathroom for a nice hot shower, dressed and ready to go within twenty minutes. He slips on a nice fleece lined zip up hoodie before going out to the garage. True to his word; Jensen has the Impala out, polished and warmed up, ready to go. His mate sees him coming and walks over to enclose him in a hug. "Hummmmm, you  smell sinfully delicious baby. Ready to go?" Jared feels safe and loved within Jensen's arms and doesn't want to move but the promise of his favorite food has his stomach making itself know by growling loudly. The boys share a laugh as they pull apart. Jensen walks his mate over to the passenger side, opens his door and guilds him into the car. Jared loves the car almost as much as he loves his mate and quietly greets her. "Hello Sweetheart, its been too long since we've ridden together. I've missed you" he murmurs as he rubs his hand lovingly along the bench seat. Jensen just smiles as he enters the car-- "I feel the same way Jay" he shares just before putting the car into gear and driving away from the house.

         By unspoken agreement they take the longer way around town to get to the diner. The boys are enjoying just being out on a nice warm weekend afternoon. Before long, they arrive at their destination, park and enter the building. The hostess is beside herself with joy at seeing the heir and his mate. Many of the patrons (all Weres) take the time to observe or call out a greeting to the couple as the hostess shows them  to a nice corner booth in the back of the room. Jensen thanks her for giving them a small bit of privacy in the public room. Shortly after, the boys are settling in to their late lunch--a bowl of clam chowder and a bacon, tomato grilled cheese for Jared; while Jensen gets a bacon cheeseburger with double fries (simply because he knows Jay is going to eat most of them). Jensen orders his mate an extra thick, chocolate mint shake along with a large glass of milk (Jay still prefers milk over other beverages) and a Pepsi for himself.

         They chat and laugh while they eat their meal. As Jensen predicted, Jay ate most of the french fries ("No, I'll just nibble on a few of yours Jense") two bowls of soup and his sandwich along with his entire milkshake. Several times during their meal they were interrupted by well wishing pack members who just wanted to say 'hello' or to tell Jared how stunning and lovely he looks. Jay blushes and thanks everyone who stops to compliment him. Jensen watches as his beautiful mate glows under all of the attention. He knows that the only  reason they are getting so much attention is because his fellow community members want to be able to testify to the fact that they spoke to them and witnessed the rather large baby belly their lil momma was showing off. Most of the well wishers were sub alphas, betas and omegas. It was only when Jay started to show signs of being overwhelmed that the over protectiveness reared its ugly head. Well, that and one particularly aggressive dominate alpha that tried to put his hands on Jay's belly. That poor soul soon found himself on the ground with a very angry Jensen moments away from tearing his throat out with his clawed hands. The only thing that saved the stupid alpha's life was that fact that he bared his neck in submission and stuttered out an somewhat sincere apology to Jared. Jensen growled out a threatening warning for the entire diner to hear before allowing the other male to move. The guards had been quick to haul the idiot away to cool his jets for a few hours in the holding pen (before he had to face off against a very unhappy Alpha Alan who set the wolf straight about boundary lines with mated, pregnant omegas).  The Were patrons of the diner nodded their heads in approval over Jensen's sudden violent behavior while a few gamma families were offered a quiet explanation about who the couple was and why the two alphas had engaged in a brief (one-sided) tussle.

         Soon after that, Jared had let out a small yawn accompanied by a flurry of blinking that told Jensen that it was time to go home. He quickly paid their check, left a generous tip, grabbed a few slices of pie and a pint of ice cream to go then hustled his exhausted mate back to the Impala for a nice relaxing ride home. Jared fell asleep twenty minutes into the ride home; curled up beside his mates side in the middle of the bench seat. It was Steve who met the boys in the garage as Jensen pulled the Impala inside her assigned slot. Steve took the bag with the treats while Jensen reached in and carried his sleeping omega inside the house; leaving his brother to close up the car and the garage for him. The mated couple settled into the couch in the sun room for the next hour while Jared sleep and Jensen just enjoyed holding his family. It had been a perfect afternoon out--mostly.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week four**

         By the next morning; the entire community was a buzz with gossip about how the boys had been seen driving around the county in the Impala and then at the diner in Pride lands for a late lunch/ early dinner. Everyone was commenting about how gorgeous the future pack mother looked--"Oh you should have seen how lovely he looks.....Jared has this _glow_ about him.......Alpha Jensen was doting on his mate the entire meal; feeding him little choice morsels of food (okay, that didn't happen. Jay is perfectly capable of feeding himself, Jensen had insisted to his friends)....My goodness, our lil momma has such an adorable bump now!!....." on and on it went. The community social media page was filled up with comments and pictures of the boys. Jared was mortified by all the attention he had been receiving during their day out while Jensen just shrugged it off. He was used to it since he has been the communities focus ever since he popped his knot and was declared the heir apparent as a young teen.

         Then there were the comments about how Jensen had almost "killed an over aggressive alpha" comments. Chris and Steve were livid when they found out. Jensen had asked his bodyguards/bond mate brothers to stay home--to let him have a nice lunch out with Jared without the whole family crowding them in and they had until that stupid fuck had gotten handsy with his mate. Several pictures depicting the 'tussle' were posted all over the page. Most of the community had left comments praising Jensen for his quick actions to protect his mate and pups--the future of the pack. Only a few dared to offer negative comments about the future pack alpha for being so forceful in a public restaurant but they were quickly shot down by those who supported Jensen's actions--stating that he was correct to discipline the unruly upstart inside because he was also still watching and protecting Jared. If the fight had been taken outside, like they suggested, then anyone could have harmed or kidnapped the pregnant omega. The negativity stopped when the Pack Beta commented about how proud she was of her son for his quick and protective actions and censored the haters for their 'apparent desire to see my future grandchildren placed in harms way'. That quickly stopped all future comments about that issue.  

         Most of this went right over Jared's head since he rarely ever paid attention to social media. He only knew about the gossip because his family was discussing it. Jay doesn't even have a Facebook or Twitter profile but he does have an Instagram account which he uses to post pictures of some of his sketches, various desserts he's baked or to post about the latest book that has caught his attention. Gen and Chad often tease him about being too boring on his account but they are both secretively thrilled that he does open up and post his art or shows off his culinary skills.

         The gossip mill was in its glory has Jensen continued to take Jared out for long rides in the Impala, walks around the park in town or out to shop at the local children's shop in town. Several pictures appeared on the community page showing Jared's delight over picking out bedding and toys for the pups nursery. Overall it was a very uplifting week for the Buck County Pack and Pride. They finally had their golden couple back and the rumors had been proven false--Jared was perfectly happy and healthy. As they say: Haters will hate and spew out negativity whenever possible. Many arguments were settled that Jensen was just being overprotective of his mate. The community elders had been assuring everyone that the boys had just been cautious for the first few months, had been snowed in like everyone else and had decided to lay low and enjoy themselves during this first pregnancy. After all, hadn't Alpha Alan and Pack Mother Donna done the same thing during all three of their gestations?!? Why should their son be any different. Besides, pictures don't lie.....and there are just too many from hundreds of nosy community members to be false. Jared is glowing, has a very visible bump and looks adorable. Obviously he's healthy and the pups are fine.

         End of argument.......right?!?

 


	8. The Seventh Month--April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting Readers
> 
> First, I'd like to wish every one a happy holiday--whether you celebrate Passover or Easter (Or whatever your seasonal holiday may be).
> 
> Second, I want to thank you all for hanging around and allowing me to take my time with this story. I want to do the boys story and struggles justice. When I originally came up with all of my various thoughts on what would happen; I wrote a rough outline in my writers notebook. SO I knew where I wanted this story to go. As time went by and the J's lived within my imagination--the story changed. More details became clear. So, I needed to take the time to make sure I got it right. Now granted, that doesn't mean that every little thing in my head made the final cut. Ghesh, I'd still be writing this chapter if that was the case....yep, my brain never turns off. I even got called out on my 'day dreaming' by a few students recently because the boys were living large in my brain.
> 
> Finally, I must say....I am enjoying this entire process but it is going slower then I had hoped; so I apologize to everyone who has been so incredibly patient with me. Recently, I found out that my mother in law is going to have major surgery and as a result she will be moving in with us. (We get along but seriously.....when will I write???) So as a result, that means no more blasting XM (hair metal or classic rewind) while writing. PLEASE don't give up on this....I will finish it. In fact I almost ended it with this chapter but in my heart I couldn't do that to all the peeps who've stuck with me. Love you people!! Thanks for the kudos and love. 
> 
> I know I've posted a few short fics between chapters of this one but those stories were more vocal and drowned out my little Were family's story. SO I had to purge them from my consciousness. Ghesh, this is starting to sound like a confessional....forgive me readers for I have delayed......LOL.
> 
> Also, this chapter was inspired by my favorite bands and newest members to the Rock N Roll Hall of Fame--Def Leppard. Since I'm the authoress of this little saga I've decided that Jared needs to be a huge fan too!! Rock on dudes!!
> 
> As always---the idjit writing this can't spell for beans and sucks at continuity but I try. As per always, the muse is on a sugar high because of all the candy in the house. (She is a hyper active child running amok within my head!!) Please remember to spread love, happiness and sunshine into the universe. 
> 
> Always Keep Fighting!!
> 
> April is Autism Awareness Month---this is dedicated to my beautiful minded uniquely different autistic daughter....Momma loves ya!!
> 
> Happy birthday to me and all other April babies.
> 
> Muah and hugs,
> 
> KRK
> 
> A little FYI--this chapter has 16.5K words.....that's not including the nearly 3,000 I dropped in this brief love note.....Happy Reading!!  
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

*****WARNING--ALERT--ALERT------ IF YOU FEEL ANXIETY OR SUFFER FROM PANIC ATTACKS PLEASE BE AWARE THAT OUR PRECIOUS LITTLE MOMMA WILL HAVE A VERY DIFFICULT TIME BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU SUFFER THEN YOU MAY WISH TO FORGO READING THE FOURTH WEEK IN THIS CHAPTER.......JARED'S FAMILY DOES THEIR BEST TO KEEP HIM PROTECTED BUT SOMETIMES THE SMALLEST THINGS CAN TRIGGER AN EPISODE. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND HEED THE WARNINGS. TY*****

 

** Chapter Eight--The Seventh Month--April **

****

**_From the Inside_ ** **....**

 **_I Wanna Be Your Hero_ ** **as I walk _Two Steps Behind_ you**

**or**

**The chapter that Dep Leppard inspired**

**Week One**

**_ From the Inside _ **

         On a clear, crisp April morning for the first time in a while Jared found himself totally and utterly alone. It was not his favorite thing to wake up to but everyone had been spending a lot of time away from work to take care of him so he understood where everyone was this morning. This also meant that he had the first light of a new day to himself for the first time in months and he wasn't going to waste another minute inside. Jared was enjoying being allowed out and about again. He spent his days between hanging out at the library (Jim hadn't let him out of his sight his first day back), spending time with his family( his _nephews_ have been over almost everyday), napping (because he is still easily tired), reading in his sunroom (right now he's reading the _Lord of the Rings_ to Sam and Dean) or just wandering around their yard and the woods. Today's wanderings  have lead him outback to the greenhouses. Jared wonders how bad the plants need weeding since he's usually the one who tends to the indoor gardens. So he walks down the path that winds it way towards their side by side greenhouses. He could have taken the underground tunnel from the basement over but why waste such a beautiful day hiding underground? Harley is happily trotting along side him, stopping every so often so Jared can catch up to her. The omega smiles as he waddles along the path. In the past week his 'adorable' baby belly has swelled to twice it's size. Jared feels like an uneven leaded balloon has been attached to his lean frame. He's slowed down recently when walking because sometimes he loses his balance, his back is constantly aching and he can no longer see his dick; let alone his feet!! Jensen has assured him that all his parts are still attached where they belong and has even happily sucked him off to prove it but at this point; all the little omega is craving is a good foot massage. Thank God his alpha has such strong hands!!

         The sight of the greenhouses causes the dimples to come out on his face. It has been too long since he's been inside to tend to his beloved garden. "Hey ya girl, you ready to rock and weed??" Harley tilts he head and woofs. **Silly boy, I will dig the holes and stay with my pack mate.** The sound of laughter echoes around the small mudroom as they enter the building. One of the best things (besides his pups and mate) to come out of his accidental turning was being able to talk to Harley. He never realized how funny his furry girl was before he could hear her. Jared quickly hangs up his coat, takes off his shoes and slips on a pair of gardening shoes before reaching for Jensen's apron. The very pregnant omega doesn't even try to wear his own, let alone attempt to tie it but his mates is huge and fits snuggly around his extended belly. Tying it proves to be more difficult because of how much his back is aching and Jared nearly gives up before settling on tucking the ends into the back of his (okay they're really Jensen's) sweatpants. _Ghesh, nothing fits me anymore. Chad and Steve's stuff fits the best but Jen gets so pissy if I wear any of their clothes. Freaken alpha!! Its his stuff or walk around naked and that's kinda what got me into this trouble to begin with!!_  Within moments Jared is ready to begin. He's gone over to the small alcove area where the sound system, a laptop full of music and portable phone are sitting upon a battered work bench. The speakers for the sound system are places strategically around both greenhouses so no matter where he is inside, music is playing.

         Too soon, he finds himself lost within the music as Def Leppard plays on the laptop. Jared finds himself humming and singing away to one of his favorite bands. He has their entire catalog on the laptop and has decided to only listen to them today instead of hitting the 'random' option on the music program and listening to anything from country (thanks Chris) to classic rock (Jensen) or heavy metal (Chad but he loves it too). Steve likes acoustic folk artists like his friend Jason Manns and other artists such as Edwin McCain or Tracy Chapman. Jared likes it too; especially when Chris, Steve and Jensen get together to play and sing. He had Gen's girly music (Christina Agulara, P!nk, Celine Dion.....you get the drift) on a separate program so he doesn't have to accidentally hear it. _Okay if I'm being honest I really like both P!nk and Avril Lavine. Those ladies know how to rock it._ The little omega will **_never_** admit that to his sister/BFF---not ever; nope, nope, nope.

         One of his all time favorite songs starts to play and Jared can't help but sing along. The lyrics seem to fit his mood as he thinks about how many changes his body, health and life have taken over the past few months--shit years really if he thinks about it. Def Leppard's song _From the Inside_ is playing--prompting Jared to sing along with Joe Elliot.

 

 _"I am bad, I am evil_  
_I am winter, I am pain_  
_I'll mess up your life_  
_I'll beat up your wife_  
_I'll lose all your friends_  
_And I'll win in the end_

_So you play the Joker_  
_And I'll play the clown_  
_And I'll laugh while you're up there_  
_And I'll laugh when you're down_  
_Though your screams break the silence_  
_Oh, they won't make a sound_  
_Na na na na na na na_

_I will rise, I will take you_  
_I will break you, never let you go_  
_I'll shoot through your veins_  
_I'll drive you insane_  
_I'll poison your breath_  
_And I'll love you to death...."_

The song used to make him think of his illness--Huntington's Syndrome--and how fucked up his life was because of it. He often felt like it was his own personalize drug that was one day was going to be the end of him. His own personal cocktail of pain and misery prepared by Death himself. Now he thinks about how this pregnancy has affected his life and that of his family. He loves the idea of becoming a parent. Of Jensen being a father!! God his mate will be so fucken awesome as a dad. Just thinking about how he treats the youngest members of their community---a perfect example being the Winchester brothers. Jen spoils them in so many little ways. How he patiently answers all of Sammy's endless questions or how he's teaching Dean about being a good alpha while they tinker with the Impala out in the garage. Jared can see his own pups out there one day with their father learning the same lessons while they learn how to care for their father's mistress. How many times has he seen Jensen stop everything he's doing just to spend time with his younger sister and her best friends--just because she asked him if he wanted to do something together. _OH my GOD......I love him soooo much._

         Jared is so consumed with singing, thinking random thoughts, and weeding that it takes him a while to realize that someone has been caring for his gardens when couldn't. The beds are fairly clean of  stow-a-way vegetation. His dimples are on full display has he wonders about who has been playing in his small section of paradise. Jensen has been with him almost constantly. The other alphas are usually nearby too; so it can't be them. Chad hates weeding but will help out with the trimming and planting. Gen might have been helping but he knows she has to work and usually helps out on the weekends. So who's been in his garden then?? He ponders this as he walks over to the alcove to grab himself a bottle of water from the mini-fridge under the bench. He groans as he squats down to grab the bottle from the door. Pain shoots up his back from the strain of his belly weighing him down and throwing him off balance. He has to place his bottle on the table before grabbing the edge for leverage to get himself vertical again. A wave of dizziness has him grabbing out blindly to steady himself before he feels Harley's soft fur under his fingers. After a few moments seeing black spots and experiencing that strange floating sensation that could land him on the floor; he starts to feel steadier on his feet again. **Thanks girl. I thought I was heading back to the floor for a minute there.** He smiles down at his girl as she whines softly and licks his hand. **Inside now......enough with green plants.....pups need sleep.**

Jared is nothing if not stubborn when he puts his mind to it. "No, I want to stay out here for a little longer. We can nap later. Right now I want to pick some things for the house." And with that the Were cat closes the fridge door prior to grabbing his water and a basket before heading back into the depths of the greenhouses for some fresh veggies to go along with dinner he has planned for tonight.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The sun was just starting to lower into the horizon by the time the first members of the family started to make their way back home. It had been a very busy day for the various individuals of the Padalecki-Ackles household. Chris and Steve had spent the day going over last months reports and catching up with the guard commanders--JD and Marshal. Several hours had been lost over mugs of coffee and discussions about pack security. JD and Marshal know that one day Steve and Chris will take over has head of pack security once Jensen is the Alpha. Usually the pack appoints only one Were to command but the three boys have been inseparable since they were pups; so it makes perfect sense that Jensen would want his two closest friends to watch his back. Its important that the two boys know and understand what had been happening within the pack while they had been dealing with protecting the heir apparent and his mate over recent weeks.

          Chad had been in and out of the meetings all day while he did his job as the personal assistant to JD and Marshal. No one seemed to realize just how long they had been working on the backlog of incidents that had arisen over the past few months since the family had been more focused on Jared's health then pack security. Chris and Steve were particularly interested in following up on community members that had been voicing their criticism of Jensen or Jared--especially that alpha who tried to touch Jared at the diner. (Chris was itching for a reason to beat some sense into him for daring to show aggression to his brother's omega mate.) So the alphas were busy long past sundown making sure everything had been gone over, discussed and settled. That means that Chad also had to stay since he was the person in charge of keeping all that information organized. Time was passing the group by and nobody seemed to notice as the backlog was slowly processed and dealt with throughout the day and well into the evening.

         Today also saw Gen working a double shift at the hospital for much the same reasons. It was well understood that Jared's health trumped everything else. The director of the hospital was a member of the Oakes Pride and was more then understanding with Gen's need for flexibility in her work schedule. In fact, the director expected Gen to take a family leave of absence again once the pups were born. Gen was an excellent nurse and was well loved in the children's ward of the hospital. If truth be told, today was the first day she had been at work for more then a few hours at a time. Staying just long enough to check in on her patients and let them know she hasn't forgotten about them. Her kindness and loving manner is always out in full force when she's working with all of the ailing children who needed to be in the hospital for any amount of time. Everyone is also aware of how fiercely she protects those she cares about as more then one unsuspecting doctor has found out over the years she has worked there.

         The last member of the family was also delayed and unable to come home until later then he wanted but he was also the first to arrive home. Jensen's day had started out too early for his liking. An urgent call from his father had him spending hours inside the Alpha's office discussing everything from Jared's health to pack business. He had actually gotten into an argument with his father over how best to handle telling Jay about the mysterious mass that could kill him. Jensen refuses to believe that his mate has a gamma illness. He's positive he would feel it through their bond but Doctor Sam had told him that the pups might be overwhelming his senses. That plus the fact that Jay was unaware of what was happening within his body besides the growing pups. Sam reminded Jensen that his mate had spent years battling a life threatening condition and most likely didn't realize that he was once again doing just that. Both elders pleaded with Jensen to tell Jared so that they can start discussing options about what to do when the pups arrive. Just thinking about his mate had Jensen tuning out the elders and focusing on his lover. Both elders quickly learned to recognize when he was not completely 'with' them but they anticipated that from the expectant father. At one point about mid-afternoon; Jensen nearly gasped out loud when he felt a sudden sharp pain jolt down his back that was quickly followed by a wave of dizziness. He must have made a noise because he came back to find himself sitting on his father's couch being examined by Sam. The alpha doctor had a look of concern on her face as she checked him over. "I'm fine......it was Jay. He's fine before you ask.....just had a moment of dizziness through the bond." And so the afternoon went with Jensen checking the bond upon occasion to find his mate happy, enjoying whatever he was doing. Before he realized it the day was over and the sun was hanging low in the sky getting ready to set for the day.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The growl of the 427 cubic inch engine as it moves over the pavement never fails to put a smile upon the alpha's face. Jensen loves his 1967 Impala almost as much as he loves his mate. For a long time, Chris and Steve had teased him about how he'd never find a mate because he was so devoted to his "Baby". _Damn right I love my girl.....Dad bought her brand new off the show room floor just for me once he found out mom was expecting their second son. She was my first car and I'll never get rid of her._ The alpha muses has he pats the dash board of his car. So what if he's speeding and thoroughly enjoying himself. It's not like he's going to get pulled over in their pack/pride lands. Jody would skin her officers alive over a blazing fire if they dared to harass Jensen or his family. Benefits to being the alpha heir. So he finds himself cruising, slightly above the posted speed limit, finally done for the day. He wanted to be home hours ago. He never intended to leave Jay alone all day. He can only hope that his mom stopped by to check on his boy.

         Upon arriving home (and after he parked his beloved girl in her spot inside the huge garage) the first thing Jensen notices is that the house is pretty quiet. The second thing he notices is the enticing scents of mate and pie. Those two delicious smells lead him straight to the kitchen.

         "Hey Baby Boy, what kind of pie did you make for me tonight??" he asks as he enters the warm, delicious smelling room only to find it empty. The kitchen counters are full of cooling pies. From the look of things; Jay has made a Dutch apple, cherry, peach and some sort of mixed berry pie. Jensen can feel the drool practically dripping out of his  mouth as he looks over the various desserts. _Dear God, I love that boy more and more each day......FOUR PIES!!! Yahtzee!_ He's tempted to stick his finger into each of the luscious pastries just to make sure each one tastes right ( _quality control enforcer--that's me)_ but the last time he did that Jay had been so mad at him that he didn't make anything for almost three weeks. _Better not risk it---wouldn't want to make my lil momma angry._ While looking around the kitchen, Jensen notices a towel covered ceramic bowl on the stove top. A closer examination reveals what looks like some type of bread dough rising, under a sheet of cellophane, on the still cooling oven top. It makes the alpha wonder what else his mate had in mind to make. Perhaps he'll make some zucchini bread or banana nut bread, they haven't had any in a while because Jay's health hasn't left him feeling well. But things have been on an upswing for a while now and slowly getting back to normal for their little family unit. Finding a kitchen full of his mate's culinary delights is always a good thing.

          Jensen takes a few minutes to check on his mate through their bond. He hopes that Jay's somewhere within the house and that he didn't decide to go out. The very warm pies, cooling on the counter top suggest he's home but that doesn't mean that the boys _in the house_. Within a few minutes, he feels a warm 'Jay is Here' kind of pull leading him up the steps. It never fails to amaze the alpha how he can now find his mate by using their bond. After that scare a few months ago; Jensen has honed his skills and can now always tune into his lover's location, feelings and emotions if he needs to. Usual the mates have a very open flow within their bond but sometimes they slow down the stream of the bond when they don't want to overwhelm each other or if there is something they don't yet wish to share. Jensen has been pretty successful at keeping Jared in the dark about his concerns over the possibility that he may have a life threatening disease. He feels guilty about it but right now, he needs his boy to concentrate on the pups and remaining healthy. Well, has healthy as he can be.

         Jensen makes his way upstairs as he follows the low hum that says _mate, home, love_ over and over again in his soul. He stops outside the door that leads to the nursery. Inside he sees the love of his life--Jared-- sitting in his rocking chair; gently gliding back and forth. The alpha just stands there watching as his soul mate rocks while he tenderly rubs small circles into the sides of his extended belly and hums Def Leppard's _Breath a Sigh_ quietly. The alpha smiles as he recognizes the song. His boy is such a girl sometimes..... _only you would love Def Leppard that much that you'd hum their songs to the pups._ Jay has his eyes closed as he slowly moves the chair to and from--with just enough of a smile upon his face to show off his beautiful dimples. Jensen is so lost within the perfect sight before him that he doesn't even notice that Harley has come to sit beside him until he feels her nosing his left hand. Her tongue darts out to give the alpha a gentle lick, which in turn startles him back to reality. He gives the canine a loving scratch behind the ears before pulling out his phone and snapping a few quick pictures of his mate. Then both man and beast enter the room.

         "Hey Sweet Boy, what's ya doing up here? I'd thought you'd been resting after all that baking you did today." Jensen leans over an places a chaste kiss upon Jared's head before crouching next to the rocker.

         For his part, Jared had slowly became aware that Jensen was close by. He had been so focused on trying to calm the pups down that he hadn't heard (or sensed) his mate come home; much less walk into the room. He opened his eyes up a mere slit as he felt the rush of love and safety fill their bond. It was only when he heard his lover's voice that he realized that Jensen was within the room and walking over to him. He watched his approach through half lidded eyes. _Damn, he's right. I should be lying down right now._ "Hmmmm, I was going to but your children were going wild in here...." both Weres look to the big baby bump that the omega is continuing to rub ".....and the only thing that seems to work when their Daddy isn't home is to rock them."

         Jensen leans over and  places his hands over Jared's before he leans in to quietly say to their restless pups; "Now boys, you know better then to give your mother a hard time when he's tired. Play times over....time to sleep" then he gently starts to place kisses in the space between their joined hands. For his efforts, Jensen can feel his pups pushing out against Jay's stomach. Seems the pups aren't in the mood to listen to their father tonight. Jared lets out a small grunt of pain as one of the pups lands a solid blow to his back. Jensen can feel the jolt of pain his husband just received from the very active pups. "Well, that didn't work. You okay baby??" He waits while intensely watching his omega breath through the discomfort. At his nod, Jensen gets up, gives his boy a quick kiss and says, "Wait here Sweetheart, I'll be right back" and then exists the room. Jared just watches his mate move out of the room and tries to breath his way through the rousing game of 'make mamma black n blue' his pups are playing inside his womb. Within moments Jensen re-enters the nursery carrying his guitar. Jay's eyes follow his alpha as he walks over, pulls over the stool that goes along with the rocking chair next to him and gets ready to play. "What'cha doing Jen?" _Damn I'm tired....please settle down little ones...momma needs a nap._

         Jensen's intense green eyes sparkle as he removes the pick from the strings in the neck of the instrument. "OH, I figured if the little monsters weren't going to listen (Jensen smiles as he refers to his pups as little monsters and Jared just snorts out his laughter) because I disturbed their lullaby---then I better get out my guitar and sing them to sleep!" The alpha seemed more then happy to have a reason to sing to his mate as he strums the opening bars to the same song Jared had been humming just moments ago. Soon the mellow sounds of Def Leppard's _Breath a Sigh_ fill up the nursery.  As Jensen's beautiful tenor starts to sing the lyrics both Jared and the pups listen as their pack alpha croons.

 

 _"Let me down slow an' easy_  
_'Cause there ain't nothin' I can do_  
_I hope and pray, my faith won't leave me_  
_When it comes down to me an' you_

_Try a little tenderness_  
_I die a little_  
_For a long lost sweet caress_

_You lyin' next to me_  
_Fulfilled some destiny_  
_I wanna cry_  
_But I breathe a sigh"_

Jared can feel the pups start to settle as they listen to their father's soothing voice singing.

_"Just a little bit of lettin' go_  
_I don't want you to know_  
_I wanna cry_  
_But I breathe a sigh_

_Overflow of emotion_  
_And a hurt that'll never heal_  
_If you close the door forever_  
_The fate of pain is sealed"_

Jensen watches as his glowing mate's dimples grow deeper as he seems to be breathing easier. The omega's eyes have started to drift closed during the first few moments of the song. Their pups are now quietly content within their mother's womb and his mate is finally relaxing too.

_"Try a little tenderness_  
_I die a little_  
_For a long lost sweet caress_

_You lyin' next to me_  
_Fulfilled some destiny_  
_I wanna cry_  
_But I breathe a sigh"_

Jared closes his eyes completely and just breaths a sigh as his children finally stop playing 'beat up your mother from the inside'. Jensen smiles as he sees Jay's eyes flutter shut and a look of peace encasing his face. Soon the chair stops moving, Jared's hands come to a standstill--no longer rubbing circles onto his bloated baby belly and his omega succumbs to sleep. Jensen just keeps on playing and singing to his family.

_"Just a little bit of lettin' go, yea_  
_I don't want you to know_  
_I wanna cry_  
_But I breathe a sigh_

_I more than long for your affection_  
_You tell me now that ain't so_  
_Not even gentle persuasion_  
_Is ever gonna let me go_

_You lyin' next to me, yea_  
_Fulfilled some destiny_  
_I wanna cry_  
_But I breathe a sigh_

_Just a little bit of lettin' go, yea_  
_I don't want you to know_  
_I wanna cry_  
_But I breathe a sigh_

 _Won't you let me breathe?_  
_Won't you let me breathe?_  
_Let me breathe_  
_Won't you let me breathe?_  
_Breathe a sigh_  
_Won't you let me breathe?_  
_Won't you let me breathe?_  
_Breathe a sigh_  
_Won't you let me breathe?"_

Jensen finishes the song but continues to play the melody and humming the lyrics for a while as he watches his lover sleeping. Once he's sure that Jay won't wake up, he'll move him to their bedroom and lay his family down for a well deserved rest. He just hopes what ever that dough was for in the kitchen holds up because he has no desire to be apart from his omega right now to go deal with it.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Nearly two hours later, Jared and Jensen make their way down to the kitchen to find Gen sliding homemade pizza onto the counters to be sliced. She told the boys that she figured that was what the dough was for after she found the containers of freshly chopped veggies in the icebox along with a large mason jar of newly made tomato/basil sauce. Jared explained that he had spent some time in the greenhouses and had picked several baskets full of fruits, flowers and vegetables. It had been a while since they had made pizza at home and the family enjoyed the special treat Jared had prepared for them. Once again, Jared managed to gross out Gen by crushing up kettle chips and sprinkling them over each slice of his pepper, onion, mushroom pizza. Chris and Steve found it hilarious each time Gen squealed about how gross it was to put potato chips on top of a perfectly good slice of pie. Steve suggested dipping it into balsamic vinegar dressing but Jared elected to dip his crust into some of the sauce he had made instead. Chad tried to be helpful  by making suggestions about what else might go good with his vegetable packed slice; such as bacon or sausage but Jared just continued to munch happily away on his altered slice of pizza. Jensen, being a good alpha to his mate, even crushed up the chips for Jared to sprinkle on his pizza. Gen just rolled her eyes in disgust and then did her best to ignore the antics of her house mates. Later the family sat down to dig into the pies that Jared had baked earlier--especially Jensen who made a point of having a generous piece of each flavor--before settling into the living room to watch a movie on Netflix.

         The rest of the week saw the family returning to a more pre-baby routine. Everyone went off to work--even Jared managed to get in a few hours here and there at the library with Jim keeping his eyes on him. Jared's baby belly was very visible now and everyone who saw him made sure to give the tactile omega lots of love, hugs and affection. It seems that being pregnant had eased some of his PTSD symptoms and had the boy enjoying all of the affection he was receiving. The dominate alphas of the community were careful to keep a respectful distance from Jared after word got around about the diner incident. Nobody wanted to piss off Jensen or the pack Alpha. Due to all of the love being directed at him, Jared could often be heard purring when a community member gave him a hug or compliment. The community social media page was a buzz with pictures and testimonials about the pregnant omega. Jared was on a happiness high with all the love his pack and family was bestowing upon him and the pups.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

**Week Two**

The second week of April rolled in with spring showers and growing flowers. The greenhouse was an explosion of bright flowering plants, growing bulbs (tulips, daffodils and lilies) and the emergence of the sleeping bees from their hives. Jared split his mornings between tending his beloved gardens out back and his books in the library with Jim. On the days he spent at home, Donna, Kenzi, Alice, Sammy, Dean, Mary or the twins would come by to help out with the tending of the indoor plants. The little omega loved showing the boys how to care for the plants and make sure the beds were weed free. Sammy took the lessons very seriously while Dean spent more time singing along to the classic rock blaring from the speakers and watching over his brother. But to be fair, Dean did what ever Jared or Sam asked him to do because he would do anything for his two favorite omegas--even dig around in the dirt or pull weeds.

         Jared wanted to start on the gardens around the house but the rainy weather was preventing any type of outside work. Not that the pregnant omega was allowed to over stress himself. As soon as Jared would start to get into a rhythm within the garden, he would find himself being dragged into the house to 'rest'. No matter how much he protested that he wasn't tired; he would still be asked to put up his feet or to just take a small break or grab a cool drink. Twice he worked himself to near exhaustion and found himself being carried into the house by one of the twins to 'relax for a few minutes'. Before he knew it, a few hours had passed because he had fallen asleep. Sometimes, when he woke up, Jared was at a loss for how he had come to be in his sunroom or upstairs in his bedroom. Once he woke up on his couch in his workroom at the library to hear Jim talking to Jensen about how ".......tired your boy's been. He needs to be home resting not down here inhaling centuries old dust! Get your alpha ass over here ya idjit and take your boy home!!"

         The most memorable day was Thursday. Sammy and Dean had been spending the day with Jared out in the back garden, along the outdoor deck. It had been a beautiful day to plant and Jared wanted to take advantage of it. The boys had the pregnant omega smiling more then gardening with their antics. Jared fell over laughing (frightening Aiden into action--only to find out Jared was fine) as he watched Sammy wolf out and tackle his brother after Dean had gotten the little omega good with the garden hose. Some how they managed to get things done between bouts of brotherly affection and rough housing. By mid-afternoon, both pups were muddy, wet and done for the day. So the little group headed inside to clean up, eat and chill out to an intense game of Uno. (Sammy was positive his brother was cheating and Dean insisted that Sam was just jealous of his 'awesomeness'.) Despite the number of times their gardening was interrupted they still managed to trim the bushes (thanks to the Aaron), dig out the left over leaves from fall that had lingered and turn over the soil to ready it for new bulbs. Everyone was just too tired (and perhaps a good nap was the next order of business) to drag out the seedlings and bulbs to plant.

         Overall, the second week of the month flew by with a very happy Jared being fawned over by an entire community (many of whom stopped by the house to help/visit/check on their lil momma) during the daylight hours and an overly protective group of alphas during the night. Ever since that one day last week, Jensen has made a point of getting out his guitar and singing to his restless pups. Sometimes, Steve and Chris would join in and the three alphas would sing for a while after the dinner dishes had been cleaned up. The family would find themselves in the game room or the family room relaxing together. Life was going great for the small pack. The only noticeable difference was the sheer number hours Jared would spend 'resting' as his pregnancy progressed throughout the month.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week Three**

**Two Steps Behind**

Once again, it was time to head over to the clinic for a check-up. Jared stared at the red circled square on the calendar on the icebox door. The heavily pregnant omega boy was not looking forward to his next visit to see Doctor Sam and Misha. Every time he went in it seemed like it took longer and longer. Each visit seems to drag on as the pair of doctors insist on being "thorough" with the future pack mother and his pups. Sometimes he wonders if they are purposely trying to keep him at the clinic so he can 'rest'. _Gheesh, I already rest enough. Between my alpha, his brothers and my family I feel like I'm never allowed to do what I want anymore. REST--the new dirty word!!_ All he wants to do is prepare things for the twins arrival and get as much gardening time in as he can before everything changes. _I just keep falling further and further behind with everything I want to get done._ With his due date coming closer and closer, his visits to the clinic became more frequent.

         The strange thing was, he liked both the doctors very much but each time he saw them for check-ups there always seemed to be a whole bunch of tests that needed to be run. He really liked the mated pair of doctors when they weren't being his physicians. The problem lay in the fact that Jared had always had a deep seeded anxiety of all things related to the medical profession ever since he was kid. His fears lay deep within his psyche ever since he was first diagnosed as a child and subjugated to the whims of doctors as they poked and prodded him. On top of all oh his deep dark fears was the fact that he was starting to suspect that there was something they weren't telling him.

         Today's appoint found him at the clinic with Jensen, Chris and Steve sitting in a private examination room in the back of the clinic that was mainly used for the Alpha and his family. The three alphas were being very protect today and it was making Jared a little nervous as he waited to be seen by Sam. When the door opened up, it startled him out of his internal drama--worrying over what apparently is nothing. _Stupid PTSD again. Has me jumping out of my skin and seeing demonic shadows on the walls again. I'm safe with my alpha. My babies are safe here because I have three alphas to protect us._

 Mary walked in smiling at the alpha heir and his mate. "Hey boys; how are we feeling today Jared?"

         "I'm okay Mary. I'd be fantastic if these two would stop trying to beat me up in there." Jared smiled as he rubbed at his extended belly for a moment before he felt Jensen's hands take over. "Oh my GOD....right there Jense!" Somehow his mate had found the exact spot to soothe away the ache in his side. Within minutes Jensen had his boy leaning into his side and purring with pleasure as he settled his active pups down.

         Mary just smiled as she watched the mated pair. She remembered what it was like being this far along in her pregnancies and having her alpha rub her aching belly. The main difference between her and Jared is the fact that the omega is also critically ill while being pregnant. She doesn't like the fact that he is unaware of this but she isn't allowed to tell the boy either. Both his mate and the Alpha have forbidden it. She understands why but it doesn't mean she agrees with their decision. The poor boy has suffered nothing but heartache and misery since she's met him. First fighting to recover after what those sick-os had done to him. Then his fight with PTSD--jumping at shadows, being scared of the community, being afraid to be outside the house without his family surrounding him. Watching him enjoy his pregnancy has shown the her an entirely new side of the omega.

         "Alright you two...stop being so damn cute!" Mary smiles down at the pair from her place next to the examination table. "I'm sorry to say this Jared but I need to weigh you then have you to hop up here. You know the drill; scale first then lose the pants and boxers before you hop up here so I can get started on what the docs need. Sam wants the usual; weight (Jared groans at that while both Jensen and Mary smile), blood pressure and heart rates for everyone on board."

         Jared reluctantly walks over the scale and slips out of his shoes before standing on the scale. Jensen is right there making sure he doesn't lose his balance and fall over. Jared just flashes his dimples at his mate as he holds on to him while up on the scale. Mary moves the weights around the slots on the bar as the scale balances out to show how much he's gained over the past few weeks. Jared can't help but let out a growl of frustration and despair at how much extra baggage he's carrying around now a days.

         "Don't groan love. That's just our pups growing stronger in there. Soon we'll get to meet them." Jay can feel Jensen's love pouring through their bond as his alpha wraps a supportive arm around his back.

         "Yeah, well I've never been this fat before Jen and I don't like it. I always feel like I'm about to fall over" the omega frowned at his mate. His alpha just smiled and leaned in to place a sweet, soft kiss upon his lips. "I love you Jay and you are so gorgeous right now."

         Mary notices the weights have balanced out before she records the number down on Jared's chart. "Alright boys, table time." She steps back to give Jensen room to help his mate off the scale and over to the examination table. Once there, the alpha kneels down and removes his lover's pants and boxers while Mary holds up a sheet to give the lovers a bit of privacy. The pregnant omega starts to blush as he feels Jensen place several kisses along his thighs and down his legs as he helps him undress. **You're so lucky Mary can't see you Jen......** Jensen just smirks up at his mate as he lavishes the same attention to the other leg. **Stupid, adorable alpha!!!** Mary can hear Jensen's quiet laughter as she notices Jared's hot pink cheeks peaking out from behind his bangs and she can just about guess what the sneaky alpha is up to behind the sheet. After all, John pretty much took advantage of a similar situation during one of her examinations all those years ago. _The poor boy can't even look me in the eye right now.....bad alpha...._ The twinkle in Mary's eye is all the proof Jared needs to know that Jensen isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is. The pregnant omega feels his cheeks getting redder by the minute.

Jensen moves to help his mate maneuver onto the examination table and get comfortable. If Jared  manages to elbow his mate once or twice it really isn't his fault-- is it?!? Once Jared is settled on the table; Nurse Mary covers his lower half up with the sheet and drapes the rest over the edge of the table. Over the next several minutes the trio chats as Mary does her job and takes Jared's blood pressure, fills the vials for the blood tests and  monitors his heart rate--ensuring the pair that everything looked good even though she was concerned that Jared's pressure was actually on the low side while his heart rate was slightly elevated. She didn't like the numbers and could see that Jensen knew she was not being entirely truthful.

         "Alright Jared, all done for now. Why don't you lay back and try to relax a bit before the Doctor comes in." Mary helps Jared to lay back into the cushioned, extra wide 'table' that is more bed then table. Once Jared is comfortable; she grabs a light weight blanket and covers up the omega. A quick smile to the pair is all they get as the beta gathers up the vials of blood before she leaves the room, softly closing the door behind her. Jensen moves to stand near his mate and starts to gently rub at his distended belly. Before long Jared is drifting off to sleep on the over sized cushioned table. He watches his boy as he shifts and curls onto his left hand side; giving his mate quiet permission to rub his back. Jensen just chuckles as he takes the hint and starts to gently massage his omega's back and shoulders. A soft sigh escapes from Jared has he succumbs to the lull of sleep.

         Once Jensen is sure that Jared is deeply asleep he calls out to Sam and Misha. **Okay Docs, its safe to come in. He's asleep now and curled up on his side.** Within moments both of the doctors enter the private examination room in the back of the clinic. Misha brings in their portable ultra sound machine and plugs it in. Doctor Sam nods over at Jensen before starting her examination of the sleeping man on the bed/table. She gently probes at his belly to find where the twins are currently positioned. Misha hands her the ultrasound wand and the gel before he moves Jared's shirt out of the way. (Or rather Jensen's shirt since the soft cotton tee smells like the alpha.) The pair of doctors work efficiently, in tandem, as they examine the sleeping omega. Misha hooks up an IV full of fluids, vitamins and a mild sedative to the omega's left arm. Jared stirs momentarily before settling back into sleep.

         Sam waits for the sedative to kick in before she applies the gel and starts to move the wand around. First she checks on the twins and is pleased to see that the pups are doing well, She takes measurements and pictures before she moves around to examine the mysterious mass near Jared's spine. She can't seem to get much of a read using the standard ultra sound machine. The mass still looks dense on the 3-D instrument. She shakes her head and hands the wand back to her husband. "I need to use the 4-D machine. I'm hoping to get a better view of what this damn thing might be. Mish, watch his pressure for me while I do this. I didn't like the reading Mary got earlier. We might have to monitor him overnight and we all know how much Jared's going to love that!" Upon hearing his wife's request, the doctor pulls out a pulse oximeter clamp and a cardiac monitor to attach to Jared's fingers before he lowers the volume on the machine and turns it on. The monitor on the wall starts to record and display the current heart rate and oxygen levels of the slumbering omega.

         Since Sam is done using the wand to examine the pups, the gel needs to be cleaned off of the omega's stomach. Misha hands a soft cloth to Jensen so he can take care of his omega. Normally Misha would do it but he knows better then to tempt fate. As an alpha with a pregnant mate, Jensen needs to nurture, protect, and care for Jared--especially now when there are other Weres near his mate. The golden ring around the alpha's normally deep green eyes should have been enough warning but Jensen has been steadily growling low in his throat as the two doctors have been working. They know that it's just instinct to protect his mate but it doesn't mean that the alpha isn't ready to kill or maim anyone who touches his pregnant defenseless, sleeping mate. Especially, since the alpha's inner wolf was riding shotgun today. Which only proved how worried Jensen was over his omega's health.

          Touching Jared seems to lower the volume of the growl coming from Jensen to more of a rumbling comforting sound as he caresses the place where his pups are growing. Once everything is settled again; Sam resumes her examination with the 4-D imaging wand. She applies more of the cool gel before she slides the probe over the area near Jared's lower spine. She is curious as to why there is no visible mass on his back. It seems like the strange growth is almost attached to the back of Jared's womb. It seems to be placed between the growing pups and his spinal cord. Jared had been complaining about some pain but Jensen has told the doctors that its more of a constant dull ache with the occasional sharp jabs that his mate is dealing with. Sam is once again amazed at the sheer amount of pain the younger man is able to tolerate. She can only assume its because he had been in some state of constant pain for years while he suffered from Huntington's Syndrome.

         The screen is showing her a nice clear image of Jared's internal organs but still the mass seems to be overly dense. Sam gets a nice clear shot of one of the twins tushies but only grainy images of the growth. Sam is absolutely frustrated with the results. She was hoping to get a better idea of what they might be dealing with but nothing has given her any definitive answers. All of Jared's blood test have come back with elevated counts but nothing to indicate if she's dealing with a cancer or if its something else. She has already ruled out several other possibilities. The worst of which was the possibility of internal bleeding due to a rupture or tear in the uterus or womb. Occasionally, a turned Were will develop strange masses or growths due to some sort of genetic fluke. Most times these growths are benign and can be safely removed without further harm to the Were. Sam is starting to suspect that that may be what she's dealing with here. Her concern is that it didn't present until after Jared became pregnant; making the doctor nervous that she was missing something significant. Unfortunately, it doesn't explain why the pregnant omega is in pain and constantly exhausted. _God Dammit! What the fuck is it?!? I don't want to lose him because I missed something._

         Sam can feel her husband's eyes on her as she looks at the images on the screen. She knows that he most likely heard her internal monologuing but then again after so many years together he just knows what goes on within her mind. "How's he doing Mish??"

         "Everything looks good here Sam. Pressure is still a little low but he's been that way for months now. Heart rate is well within a normal range but still on the higher side. Oxygen levels are a little lower then usually but well within normal. Overall, Jared's doing just fine. Do you want me to continue with the IV or disconnect it and hang a sedative free one?"

         "Yeah, let's finish up here and change out the IV. I still want to monitor him for a while but only until he wakes up naturally. I think we can let him go home tonight. But Jensen, you know the drill--anything and I mean ANYTHING out of the ordinary comes up. You call us. Got it?"

         "Yes Ma'am! I don't want anything to hurt my pups or my boy. One of us will call right away if Jay's feeling off." the alpha assures the doctors.

         Over the next two hours, while Jared sleeps in one of the birthing dens (after Jensen had redressed him and moved him to the real bed) the doctors and Jensen discuss Jared's prognosis. Chris and Steve settle into the den to guard over the sleeping boy while ease dropping on the conversation going on in the other room. Jensen has opened up a link between his father, Chris and Steve. He figures its just easier on everyone to hear it now then to get his edited version later. Besides, he can feel it when Sam opens up the same link. The alphas just nod at each other before starting the conversation. Sam tells them what she suspects but can't confirm--stressing that it could still be some type of cancer but that so far her tests haven't been able to confirm anything. Again she insists that a biopsy would reveal more information but Jensen is dead set against it. He can feel Chris and Steve's approval over his decision. Neither alpha wants to see anything happen to the pups and the biopsy could put the pregnancy at risk--or worse, kill Jared, the pups or all three of them. Alpha Alan thinks that the risk is minimum but that Jared's continual health is important to the future of the pack and reluctantly agrees with his son. Losing his mate would devastate his son--he can clearly remember how Jensen reacted just a short time ago when Jared's life was at risk; so right now the mysterious growth doesn't seem to be impacting the growth or health of the pups and Jared has been managing alright. The group agrees with Jensen and against the doctors. So until this turns into a medical life threatening situation; Sam has to concede to Jensen's wishes.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

         Jared feels strangely refreshed when he wakes up in the birthing den. He slowly becomes aware of being held by his mate while having his back gently stroked. He can't help the purr that bursts forth from inside--it just feels that good! He snuggles closer to his mate as he listens to the steady beating of Jensen's heart. Jared feels more then hears the laughter that emanates through his mates body. Which is quickly followed by a kiss to his forehead.

         Jensen's voice is still a distant noise and Jay's not sure if he's talking to him or someone else. "Sounds like someone's finally waking up."

         Another voice-- _Chris??_ \--answers, "I wonder what gave it away. Your boys sudden need to squish more into you or his sudden onset of spontaneous purring?" _Yep, that's definitely Chris. Steve isn't as snarky this early in the morning. Wait....why is Chris in their bedroom anyway?? What time is it?? Dammit, did I lose track of time again??_

         "Whyyyyyy's 'ris in our r'm Jenssssss?" He's so tired he can't even talk right. Slowly and painfully he fights to open up his eyes.

         "Shhhh Baby Boy......just relax. We're in no hurry here. You must still be half asleep Jay cuz we're at the clinic not at home Sweetheart; remember?" _We are....huh? Did I get sick or.....OH SHIT, my check-up!!_ Jared struggles to get up but finds himself being held down by Jensen. "Stop Jay....you're safe Baby Boy. Sam and Misha were waiting for you to wake up to finish their exam. I didn't think you wanted your ass hanging out so I dressed you." Jared had stopped trying to move once Jensen's words worked their way into his sleep clogged mind. " That's it.....settle down." It figures he fell asleep while waiting for the doctors. Some days all it feels like he does is nap.

         At some point while Jensen was talking, Steve had left to let Sam know that Jared had woken up. Within minutes, the doctor was walking in the door to greet her favorite patient. "Hey there Jared.....glad to see you're awake now. Seems you fell asleep after Mary left the room." Jared manages to open up his eyes a little to squint glare at the doctor. Her cheeriness is so not appreciated right now. As if sensing his mates mood; Jensen gently scolds his mate, "Be nice Baby Boy. Everyone's been waiting for you to finish up your performance of Sleeping Beauty." **Humph......lets see you haul around 30 extra pounds of pups and then you can talk about how much energy you have!!** Peels of laughter erupt within the room as Jared realizes he 'broadcasted' his thoughts loud and clear for everyone to hear. " 'Sn't funny Jen!!"

         Jensen tries unsuccessfully to hide his merriment from his grumpy, half asleep mate. "Sorry baby but you've been sleeping for a while now and I wanted to take you out to the bookstore since you were complaining about having nothing to read at home. I'm sure Jim would let you borrow anything you wanted from the library but I'm just as happy to take you shopping too."

         "Jim says the library's too dusty for me.....something about catching the plague from the dust bunnies" Jared mumbles still trying to fully wake up. Once again everyone chuckles in merriment over how cute Jared is when he's half asleep and grumbling.

         "Alright Lil Momma, how about you roll over to your back so I can hook up the monitor so we can listen to your boys hearts for a few minutes." Sam has already gotten the equipment ready while the boys were talking. She has no plans to use the ultra sound again unless Jared asks to see the pups. One round of golden eyed Jensen was all she was willing to deal with today.

         As soon as Jensen helped his mate get comfortable, Sam  slipped on a pair of latex gloves to begin her exam. "Are you comfortable Jared?" At the omega's nod, the doctor continued. "Alright, I'm going to need to examine you so I need to get your pants and boxers off again." Jared grimaced and groaned at that. He hated to have his girly bits poked and prodded but he also knew it was necessary. His eyes must have shown his thoughts because he could already feel Jensen comforting him through their bond.

         Sam looked up from adjusting the monitor just in time to get the full onslaught of Jared's patented puppy dogs eyes begging her not to do a complete exam. _Damn, how does that boy do that.....makes me want to give right in to him every time he uses those dam eyes. I wonder if we can outlaw them or something._ She can feel her mate's laughter from their shared office through their bond. Poor Misha knows exactly how she feels since he's also been on the receiving end of Jared's puppy eyes. As she'd been lost within her thoughts, Jensen had removed Jared's clothes and draped the privacy sheet over his lover's lower body.

         Nodding her approval, Sam gets ready to finish her check up but before she starts she scans the room. Spotting Chris and Steve by the doorway she points at the two alphas and says "YOU two---out of my examination room right this minute! If any boogie men jump out from under the bed I'll be sure to call you. Now leave!!"

         Both men know better then to argue with the doc when she's like this and make a quick exit. Unfortunately, Steve's snarky "Gheesh, it's not like I haven't seen a naked Jared before!" comment was just loud enough to earn him a golden eyed growl from Jensen; a fully, blushing Jared; and the equivalent of a hard Gibb's head slap from Sam as the pair left the room.  "Owww, Christ Sam that hurt!!" Chris' laughter followed to pair down the hall to the private waiting room since he's usually on the receiving end of Sam's head slaps. The female alpha doctor isn't afraid to let anyone see her displeasure when she's in full physician mode.

         "Sorry about that Jared....those two knuckleheads don't need to be here right now. I figured you'd want your alpha right now. So, how about we start up top with your breasts. Jensen, if you could lift up his shirt for me please." Sam could see the way Jensen was fighting to keep his wolf at bay, so she figured it was better to keep Misha out and have him 'assist her' right now. Once Jensen had lifted up the soft cotton tee, Sam went about examining the omega's lush, full breasts. She checked the areola's coloring for any signs of damage or rash before moving on the a full on breast exam. "Any soreness or tenderness while I'm touching you?"

         Jared could feel himself blushing as the doctor firmly pressed and squeezed at his over sensitive body. He didn't know if he wanted to moan, cry or groan right now. It almost felt good but then he remembered who was touching him and blushed more.

         "Jared, honey, are your breasts hurting? If they are then your milk ducs might be clogged. I need to know if there is any problems. I'm sorry it's embarrassing but the pups are going to need you to nurse from you for the first two years--especially if they shift to their wolf forms. I'm sure you've read the books I suggested so you know that newborn Weres can't control their shifts until they're about six years old. Youngest I've ever heard of a pup being in control was Mary's boy; Sam. He's been able to shift at will since he was three."

         Jared nodded his head in response to Sam's words. Unfortunately, his brain kept telling him that Sam was just doing her job but his damn body was thinking "right there--now start sucking me dry!!" He wanted to answer the doctor's question but coherent speech seemed to be a thing of the past right now. Jensen took pity on him _oh thank you Jesus!!_ and answered for him. Sam just nodded as she finished her exam and told Jensen to lower his shirt.

         "Alpha, you might want to look into buying your man some of those 'Omega Bras' that they have down at Playful Paws in the mall. I really think Jared would benefit from having some upper body support. You're gonna have to reign in your temper and allow one of the betas or omegas there  measure him to ensure a proper fit." Jay could hear Jensen's growl growing louder. "DON"T growl at me boy!! There's a reason only omegas and betas work the sales floor!! Besides, some of those Omega Bras are rather lacy and pretty while being comfortable for the mother." Jared could just about see the thoughts racing through his lover's mind when she said _lacy!!_ Jensen had a real kink for lacy anything on his husband. Jared blushes more as he thinks about the pale lavender lacy little nothing of an outfit Gen had helped him buy to entice his alpha once he was comfortable with engaging in more intense sexual play.

         He was so engaged within his own musings that he didn't even notice that Sam had finished up, removed her gloves and was now washing her hands at the sink. Jared never realized that he had been redressed or that the monitor had been secured to his belly. He came back to reality just in time to feel Jensen brushing his hands against his bare breasts, slowly massaging lazy circles, as he leaned in to say "Hummmm, lacy......I think we should get you a lavender bra to go along with those panties and garters you already have!" Jared places his hands on top of those under his shirt as his eyes widen in surprise but before he can say anything Jensen is removing his hands and kissing him silly.

         Sam finishes up at the sink and tells the boys that she'll be back in a few minutes and to behave or else she'll send Chris and Steve back in. Jensen settles his boy into his arms once again and the two quietly listen to the "whoosh--thump" sounds coming from the fetal monitor attached to Jared's belly. Seems that the pups had slept through the entire check up. Both Weres just laid there and enjoyed the sounds of their healthy, growing family while waiting for the paperwork from Sam. About ten minutes later, they were saying good-bye and walking out the door. Jensen had every intention of going straight to the mall to get his omega some lacy _Sweet Lord, please let them have lavender in his size_ bras to support his changing body.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

**Late Wednesday night into Thursday**

 

         A few hours later, the community is a buzz with the news that the heir apparent and his omega were seen shopping at Playful Paws for lingerie for Jared. Several pictures showed up on the community social media page depicting Jared and Jensen shopping. Now normally, this wouldn't bother Jensen but some of the pictures showed the two of them inside the supposing private dressing room as Jared tried on different bras. Jensen was furious when he saw his shirtless, mostly naked pregnant mate being exposed in what was suppose to be a private moment. The alpha's howl of fury could be heard for miles when Chad pulled him outside the house to show him what Gen had found on social media. Chris and Steve added their howls of displeasure to Jensen's. Soon the entire community was aware that something had happened at the heir apparent's house. The alpha's spent quite a few hours getting to the bottom of how those images were obtained.

         JD and Marshal were alerted as soon as the first 'anonymous' photo showed up and quickly shut the site down. Ash, Chad and the pack/pride's own personnel geek squad had the culprits pinpointed and under surveillance within two hours of the first image hitting the web. Turns out the room the boys had used had been bugged by a group of dirty 'old' men who liked to spy on unsuspecting shoppers. One of the men was a contractor who had recently been to the store to makes some upgrades in the dressing room area and had taken the opportunity to install spy cameras.

  
         That had been their first mistake--daring to set up their camera's in a public stores private dressing rooms. Their second had been posting the half naked pictures of the Bucks County's packs heir's pregnant husband. Chris and Steve took great enjoyment in 'apprehending' the individuals involved in the scheme.

         Upon their arrests, the three Weres (Two pride members and one pack member) and four gammas, were shown what happens to sick perverts who pray upon anyone within the Were community of Bucks County. The Weres involved where subject to pack/pride justice. As for the gamma's--Jody made sure to let all the other inmates of the detention center know that the men being shown their cells were pedophiles. (Now this isn't exactly true but some of the photos they found being shared between the group could have been under aged people. Besides, Jared was still a teenager at nineteen.) By morning, the three Weres were being shown why their behavior was unacceptable while the gamma's barely survived the night. Jody had been forced to 'warn' the detainees of the facility of the consequences _if_ the officers caught them breaking the rules. Needless to say, there wasn't a lot of interaction between the guards and the inmates that night. By morning the gamma's were transferred over to the community for their 'trial' or in this case--into JD and Marshal's capable hands.

         Jensen wanted so desperately to be involved in the meting out of the punishment in this case but has a future leader of the pack he wasn't allowed. He had to be seen as fair and willing to give out forgiveness if it was warranted. This situation had involved his mate and their unborn pups. Jensen was furious and he understands that he wouldn't have let those found guilty live. The difference between gamma and Were justice is very noticeable in cases such as this. In the gamma court system; these men would have been granted lawyers, a jury of their peers and evidence would have been presented to be judged by those peers. If found guilty then the men might have had to serve a few months or years in jail before being set free. That's not how it works with Were society.

         Seeing how three of the group members had been part of the community and some of the crimes had been committed against innocent Weres but especially since the future pack Beta was one of those exposed on the Internet; the gamma courts have no choice but to turn over all of the accused men over to the Were tribunal. Jensen muses over what had happened in the wee hours of the morning while his mate had slept in their bed, protected by a full patrol of guardsmen around the grounds and the Connor twins inside. Jensen, Chris and Steve had bared witness to how swiftly justice is carried out when they don't have to worry about outside interference. 

         Alpha Alan and the elders looked over what had been discovered within the residence of the seven men accused of crimes against Jared and numerous other Weres and gammas. It didn't take them long to hand down their sentence. Jensen smiles as he recalls the look upon the gamma's faces when they realized that they too would suffer Were justice. You see, Weres are natural predators--stronger, faster, and able to shift-- and aggression (criminal activity, brutality, rape) whether within the pack/pride or against a gamma is not taken lightly. In fact; to ensure that the peaceful coexistence they have with their gamma neighbors stays intact; all transgressions are dealt with swiftly and in most cases-- permanently.

          Alpha Alan is very careful when meting out sentences for crimes. He has always listened to all the evidence, doesn't rush to judgment and allows the elders opportunities to contribute to the proceedings. In some cases he will allow the prisoners to speak on their own behalf. Today was no different but the punishment handed out shouldn't have been a surprise since Were society hasn't changed it's views on this type of behavior in centuries. The only thing that saved the men's lives was the fact that not one victim was physically hurt or abused. So with that in mind; the seven men were sentenced to chemical castration (in the past a surgeon severed and removed the offender's ball sac) and life in a Were high security prison. For those that don't know; Were prisons are brutal places and rarely does a weak person survive for long within their walls. Were prisons are far and few between and only the strongest survive within those walls. Jensen thinks the gammas might last a few weeks; depending on how fast word gets out about Jared or if they can find an alpha willing to protect them but the Weres might be made an example out of--in other words; turned into bitches for those who rule the inmate hierarchy.  Jared has become very well loved within their society with his sweet innocent ways. He had asked Alpha Alan if he could start a gardening program at the lower security facilities and once approved; word had spread that it was the heirs mate that had fought for new programs for the bored inmates. As a result, there had been less in-house fighting amongst the inmates.

         _Damn, its been one hell of a few days. Maybe next week will be better......_ he thinks as he slowly makes his way back to the house to try to enjoy what is left of his weekend with his family.

         Jensen's worried that Jared will find out about this latest incident and become upset. _For every step forward we make something always happens to force us to fall two steps behind....._

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week Four**

**I Wanna Be Your Hero**

         The only blessing out of this whole mess what the fact that Jared was blissfully unaware of the whole social media uproar. For the first time, his family was actually glad that Jared didn't really use or interact on too many forms of social media. But perhaps someone should have clued him in to what was going on. When the alpha's had become upset and howled; Jared had felt Jensen's rage but didn't know what had happened. In all their time together Jared has never been frightened or terrified of his mate. That howl had sent a chill down the omega's spine and sent him spinning head first into panic causing his entire body to shake in fear. His first thought was that one of his attackers had been spotted in the area or that Jamie had come back to the pack after he had been banished for his part in Jared's attack. _No, no, nooooooooo.........please.......don't let them find me......need to find someplace safe to hide......I've got to protect my babies......_

         The panic attack came up swiftly and over rode all of Jared's common sense. All the feline knew was that he had to stay safe and protect his unborn children. Jared unknowingly shut down his bond with his mate before he ran off to hide in the back corner of the dusty attic. He was a hot mess on the inside--his mind was racing with flashes of memories, long since buried, as the fear overrode his mind. _Run.....hide....I have to get away from that angry alpha.....protect cubs...._ Too soon he was lost within his head, his body was experiencing his brutal beating and rape all over again. Those long buried memories surfaced to torture the terrified omega. Jared found himself fighting to breathe through the pain radiating throughout his body. Time had lost all sense of meaning as the pregnant omega relived his darkest days.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jensen knew something was wrong as soon as he felt their bond shut down. The boys were on their way back from the sentencing of the men who had dared to violate his mate's privacy. Jensen was acutely aware of the fact that Jay was wide awake but that was all he knew. Chris had driven them and he didn't appear to be in any hurry to return home; seemingly lost within his own thoughts of the evening. It was quiet inside the cab of the truck as each alpha mulled over what had just transpired. It was at a red light that Chris just happened to glance over to his right; to where Jensen sat in the passenger seat. Something in Jensen's body language alerted Chris that there was some sort of problem. "Jense, what's up brother?? You look really tense. Is Jay alright?" In the back seat, Steve sat up straighter when he realized that Chris was right--Jensen was upset about something.

         "Jay's shut down our bond....I can't get through to him." Jensen turned to face his brother and his pale face reflected just how worried the alpha was over this turn of events.

         Steve was on his phone before Jensen could finish his sentence. He placed the call on speaker so that everyone could hear what was happening back at their house. Within minutes, they all heard Chad reporting that Jared wasn't asleep but missing. The guards patrolling the house ensured Chad that nobody had left the residence and that the twins along with Gen and himself were looking everywhere in the house for Jared. Steve had suggested that they look in the greenhouse for Jared before he hung up.

          Now Jensen was truly anxious about what might have happened to his mate. "Drive faster man, I don't like this.......Jay hasn't shut me out like this in a long time."

         Chris didn't have to be told twice. Taking a quick glance around the intersection for on coming vehicles and seeing none; Chris ran the red light. Less than two minutes later, Chris noticed a police truck behind them, lights on but no siren. _I'm not fucken stopping......_ he thought just as he noticed that the truck was Jody's. As soon as he did, Chris pushed his Chevy to go faster through the streets until he was starting to pull away from the SUV behind him.

         None of the alpha's liked the fact that their pack mate was missing. Memories of just a few months ago come to the forefront of each alpha's mind as they remember the last time Jared had been missing. Unlike that time, Jared had been home all this time with a full platoon of guards outside the house while the boys had been dealing with the pedophiles. If he had left the property, someone would have reported it before leaving to provide protection for the omega. Even if Jared had ducked through the basement to head out to the greenhouses; someone should have found him by now. Soon, Chris' Silverado was coming to an abrupt halt in front of their home. Jensen had the door to the truck open before Chris could get the vehicle to a safe and complete stop.  "Jensen!!" was shouted in unison by both the remaining alphas inside the Chevy. Jensen ignored his bond mates as he jumped from the moving vehicle, changed into his wolf and charged the front door to his home. The guardsman by the front door barely had time to recognize that it was Jensen's tawny wolf running full speed towards him as he called out a warning to his fellow guards while he flung the door open before moving out of the alpha's way.

         Jensen didn't waste any time on the other Weres; he only had one thought in his head. His wolf pushing him to find Jared--to protect his family. **We must find our mate and protect our omega; our pups......** The golden eyed, tawny wolf took a moment in the entrance way to focus on his mate. Regardless of how tightly closed off their bond was at the moment, Jensen knows he can find his mate--especially in his wolf form. He senses Steve and Chris enter the house behind him. Jensen's wolf calls out to his brothers to join him in finding their packs omega but its not an order. Both alphas can see that its the wolf calling to his pack mates and not really Jensen. His eyes have lost any trace of green--a true indication to how far gone the man is right now. It is that fact alone that allows the boys to remain human. If Jensen had commanded it then the two men would have been forced to shift because Jensen was the dominate alpha in their family pack (by the boys mutual agreement a long time ago when Steve and Chris willingly submitted to Jensen's authority) and his word was law. Fortunately, Jensen has never felt the need to assert his authority over others and force them to shift without just cause. (Hell, he still feels guilty that he had to force Jay to shift when his little omega hadn't wanted to stay in his fur.) **No brother....three wolves might scare the crap out of Jay. Think Jense.....remember why we don't wear our fur around the house when your omega's home.** The wolf looks back at Steve and Chris. He has heard what Chris said and nods his head in acknowledgement but he won't shift back until he knows his mate isn't in danger.

         Just then, he feels his boy. Jared is frightened, alone and panicking. **Yahtzee.....he's upstairs...follow me.** And with that, Jensen takes off up the stairs. Steve and Chris share a sigh of relief when they realize that it was Jensen's golden ringed green eyes staring up at them. It had not been his wolf that addressed them. Chris and Steve share a quick look of relief that their brother is stronger then his inner wolf. They take the stairs two at a time to reach the second floor but Jensen doesn't stop. Instead he heads for the door that leads to the attic stairs. **OPEN THE FUCKEN DOOR!!!** Steve manages to reach the door first and opens it up for the irate wolf. _I'm coming baby boy......hold on!_ Jensen's wolf sight allows him to find Jared almost immediately as he stands at the top of the stairs, scanning the area for whatever it is that frightened his mate. He can hear Jared's labored breathing from across the room but he needs to find the threat first before he can comfort his mate. The wolf and two alpha males make a slow sweep of the attic to make sure that there truly isn't any danger before Jensen morphs back into his human form.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

         Chris sends out a message to his mate, Gen, to let her know that they have found Jared in the attic of the house and that Jensen was with him right now. He feels the overwhelming sensation of relief that suddenly washes over his wife upon hearing that Jared's been found. Gen promises to let the other's know that Jare has been located and to alert Chris that Alan and Donna are downstairs along with JD and half the guard. **Fucken fantastic......I'll let Jensen know. Love ya babe.** The alpha smiles as he feels his feisty, sassy mate send back not only love but also some pretty graphic images of how he can release his built up stress later that night. **Saucy wench.....damn woman you can't do that to your man. Just ain't right Gen!**  He can practically feel her wink and smile at him.

         Steve had joined him while he was 'talking' to his mate and by the look on his face he can guess that something has happened besides them finding Jared. "What's the news brother?"

         Chris looks over to the corner where Jensen is trying unsuccessfully to get his shifted, fur covered mate to come out from under the old end table he is currently cowering beneath. "Man that's not good. Jared's not letting Jen anywhere near him."

         Steve noticed that his question had been ignored but it could wait. He had been watching the little Were cat growl and lash out at Jensen while Chris was talking--presumingly-- with Gen. He nods his head in agreement at his friends assessment of the situation. Something had happened to freak the omega out to the point that he didn't recognize his mate. Both alpha's watch as Jared manages to sink his claws into Jensen's left arm while his teeth try to bite down on any part of the alpha's body. Jared is being careful to keep most of his body--especially his belly--protected from what he perceives as a threat--a dominate male alpha. It is at that moment that Steve realizes what's going on. "SHIT---Hey Jen....he's having a PTSD freak out!"

         "Damn.....that's the last thing the kid needs right now. Fuck! And to make matters worse; Alan and Donna are in the house. Seems that someone called them and JD when Jay went awol." Chris chimes in.

         _Awww fuck. Guess that answer's my question then._

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         As soon as he spotted his mate in the back corner, Jensen knew something has shattered the fragile peace that Jay had achieved in the past few weeks. The tawny wolf was careful to move slowly and careful onto the attic floor so that Chris and Steve could check for danger. Once it was established that there was no immediate threats to his family, Jensen shifted back to his human body and slowly approached his terrified mate. One of the first things he had noticed was that Jay had shifted and was trying to make himself as small as possible beneath the old end table in the back corer of the attic. The alpha approached carefully, trying to use their bond to alert Jay that he was now safe. But it seemed to have the opposite affect as his little hellion lashed out and shredded the lower right leg of his jeans with his wickedly sharp claws. Now Jensen has been on the receiving end of Jared's razor sharp claws before but his mate hadn't been aiming to maim him then. This time was different. Jay was scared and protecting his unborn children. Jensen knew he had to be cautious or else he could inadvertently hurt his family.

         "Hey Sweetheart, I need you to calm down Jay. What ever it was that scared you is gone now Baby Boy. Can you come out from under there?" As Jensen was cautiously approaching the area where his mate was; he can hear bits and pieces of the conversation from his brothers but chooses to ignore it. Jensen takes the chance to crouch down near the old end table. The alpha can feel the sting in his right lower leg but he knows that its already healing since the scratches aren't that bad. Instead, he is focusing on his mate and projecting feelings of love and safety to Jay. By the time he's finished speaking Jensen is kneeling down and reaching his left arm out--palm up-- to show Jared that he means him no harm. He knew it was a risky move. The alpha watches as Jared starts to hiss, move further into the corner and arch his back. Jensen scarcely has time to register the bristling fur down Jay's spine when he feels the sting of his claws tearing through the flesh of his left arm down to the inside of his wrist. The alpha barely manages to avoid getting bitten by his mate as he quickly moves back. "Mother Fucker.....that's gonna leave a scar Jay!" But it's really his own stupid fault. He should have realized that Jared was going to do whatever he had to do in order to protect his children. He can feel the blood slowing down as his arm starts to heal but unlike his leg; his arm feels like its on fire. Jensen grimaces in pain as he is wiping his bloody hand along his jeans when he hears Steve call out to him from across the room, "SHIT---Hey Jen....he's having a PTSD freak out!"

         _Well, fuck.....that makes perfect sense. The last time you shut me out baby boy was during a panic attack._ Jensen had jumped away when he realized that he was about to feel just how sharp his mates feline teeth really are and had wrapped his right hand ,once again, around the profusely bleeding wound. He knows better then to take his eyes off of Jared now that Steve has alerted him to what's going on. _I need to get him to calm down before he passes out from lack of oxygen._ Jared's breathing has become more of a series of huffs, gasps and wheezy inhales. His lovers erratic breathing has Jensen worried.

         He needs to make sure someone has called Sam or Misha because there is no way this normal or healthy. Just as he's about to ask Chris or Steve to make that call; he hears Chris talking to Steve. "Damn.....that's the last thing the kid needs right now. Fuck! And to make matters worse; Alan and Donna are in the house. Seems that someone called them and JD when Jay went awol."

         Hearing that, Jensen feels that he has no choice in the matter but to take charge of the situation. **Baby I am so sorry for what I'm about to do.....I hope you'll forgive me.** The little feline shakes his head and bats at his ears with his front paws. Jensen knows that Jay heard him but is so lost within his head that he's not recognizing who is speaking to him. It reminds him of those first few months together when Jared would do the same thing whenever one of them would Were speak to him. A brief ghost of a smile crosses the alpha's face before he commands his mate into surrendering. " ** _Jared that's enough!! Come out from under that table right now and calm down!!"_** _Please forgive me baby boy......_

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jared's chest was killing him and it hurt to breathe. The cubs were fussing inside his womb and he felt like he was going to throw up. He watched as the tawny wolf stepped onto the landing near the stairs. _No not stairs.......forest....I'm in the forest......_ He could see the golden green eyes from his hiding spot in the back corner. _Please....don't see me....just part of this hill.....gotta hide more in the den I found....please go away.....oh God, what if this is HIS den?!?!? .......GEN.......CHAD.......HELP ME!!!!!_ He could only pray that it was enough to protect him until Gen or Chad came to help him.

         _Noooooo. Go away. I have to protect them.....you can't have them. PLEASE....don't hurt us. Wolf, big wolf....gonna hurt me like that other one did.....don't want to hurt again....please just leave me alone.......why does everything hurt so bad.....can't breathe......ooowwwwww._

         Jared starts to panic more as his stomach clenches and his back feels like its being shredded down his spine. Even his head hurts. He swears that there is an entire orchestra of midgets playing a very unorganized version of Tchaikovsky's _1812 Overture_ \---with an over abundance of loudly crashing symbols. He bats at his ears as another loud noise overrides the deafening sounds in his head.

         **Baby I am so sorry for what I'm about to do.....I hope you'll forgive me.**

Jared's shaking his head trying to get the strange voice out of his cranium. Everything is so confusing. One minute he's in the woods running and hiding. The next he's in some sort of strange structure. Regardless of where he is the dominate alpha remains. At least he managed to make him bleed.

         _You're not going to hurt me this time. I'll fight you.....not gonna let you....NO.....go away......GEN!! CHAD!!! PLEASE.....Hurts, everything hurts.....AAHHhhhh._

Jared tries to make himself as small as possible but there is no more room in the den he's found. His hind legs and tail are up against the back of the den. His body is cramping and hurting. He feels something wet running down his back legs but he has no time to figure out what it is... _great, just my luck to find a den that's full of water......_

" ** _Jared that's enough!! Come out from under that table right now and calm down!!"_**

         Jared snarls and growls as he fights to disobey the alpha voice's command. He doesn't want to listen or do as he's been ordered. Unfortunately, his feline has other ideas. This wolf/man is their alpha. Jared is submissive to him and he must obey. Jared's growls turn into a low keening noise of pain as his body betrays his mind and slowly moves out of the safety of the den.

         _My babies.......please....please......don't hurt them.....I can't lose them.....nnnnoooooo_

         He feels the strong arms of the alpha enclose around him and gently lift him up. Within moments, the alpha is running a soothing hand along his right flank. Jared feels himself relaxing into the crook of the alpha's left, bloody arm.  Those same loving fingers are soon rubbing small circles into his aching belly--calming the pups. As the pups settle within his womb; his mind starts to shut down. Meanwhile the alpha is still stroking his fur making him feel drowsy. Jared's instinct to survive takes over and he relaxes enough to even out his breathing. He closes his eyes as he hears the alpha start to hum and sing a familiar tune.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Its killing him to hear his mates cries and painful keens as he inches slowly out from under the end table. All Jensen wants to do is soothe and comfort his mate. He needs to protect Jay and their growing family. He wants to reach forward and grab his mate but he needs to be patient for a few more minutes. As soon as he sees Jay's whole body, Jensen scoops him up into his arms. The wolf in him is furious that their mate has been made to feel this way. The wolf wants to find who has scared their mate. It would be so easy to travel along their bond to find the source of his feline's fear. Fortunately, both man and beast know that now is not the time. Jay is hurt, terrified and shaking. Comfort comes first before chasing down the ghosts that haunt his mate. Jensen settles for running his uninjured hand along Jay's body to check for any injury. The alpha pauses his stoking when he comes to the bloody patch of fur near Jay's hind legs just under his tail. He's worried that something is happening with the pups. Jared shouldn't be bleeding.

         **Chris....Steve....Jare's bleeding. Call the doctors**

He hears Chris first, then Steve but they both assure him that both Sam and Misha are downstairs, along with an ambulance if they need it. Jensen breaths a small sigh of relief at this brother's initiative. Jared is still tense within his arms and Jensen knows he has to get him to relax. Jay is currently resting upon his seriously injured left arm and it's throbbing but Jensen can't focus on that right now. Jay is his priority. Using his alpha voice didn't work the way he had hoped. Yes, he had managed to get Jared out from under the table but he was still visibly stressed. So Jensen decided to try singing. It's been working to help Jay and the pups settle down over the past few weeks. He starts to hum the first song that he knows his little omega loves before quietly singing the lyrics.

 

 _"I want to be your hero_  
_I'll be a trick of the light_  
_I want to be your hero_  
_I'll be your heat in the night_  
_Hold tight_  
_'Cause I like what I see_  
_Ya excite_  
_You put your finger on me_  
_You're not too shy_  
_You put a sting in my tail_  
_A magic ride_  
_And I'm-a hot on your trail"_

The song seems to be working. Jared is slowly starting to breath less ragged. Jensen can feel his little feline's body start to lose some of the tension as he relaxes into his arm. Pushing his pain aside Jensen continues to gently stroke and rub his fingers into Jared's fur--focusing on massaging his extended belly to calm his aggravated pups.

 

 _"You know_  
_Ya got something I want_  
_Ya got something I need_  
_Yeah!_  
_I got something to say_  
_I'm on my way_  
_Hot licks on the tip of my tongue_  
_Electric you turn your headlight on"_

Thank God it was working. _All behold the miracle of the power ballad.....Def Leppard saves the day again....I'll be your hero everyday my love if you'd let me._

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Finding Jared mostly safe and unharmed had been a huge relief to the small pack. JD had his men double check the area just to be sure that there wasn't a lurking threat near the heir and his family before sending the extra guards back to their other duties. As of right now, nobody knows what sent the little omega into hiding. So that little mystery would have to wait until later. JD, Chris and Steve had searched and secured the house while the guards did the same around the property. Right now, making sure Jensen and Jared were alright was more important then figuring out what--if anything--had spooked the pregnant boy.

         A few hours later, a very human Jared is sound asleep in the master bedroom with an exhausted Jensen curled around him. Sam and Misha had finally finished their exam and determined that Jared had managed to cut himself but the incision itself had already healed. They wanted to take him in for observation but Jensen didn't want to stress out his mate anymore then necessary. So the doctors had to settle for using the portable ultra sound machine to confirm that the pups were uninjured. Doctor Sam swore up a blue streak about idiot alphas and their pig headedness. Misha knew his wife wouldn't hesitate to disregard Jensen's wishes if they found anything seriously wrong with Jared. The pair of doctors determined that Jared hadn't ruptured or torn his placenta which would have meant that the pups were in danger. So Jensen got his wish and they avoided the trip to the clinic for monitoring.

         Once Jared's initial injures were taken care of, Jensen allowed Misha to look over his still bleeding left arm and lower right leg. The arm had been deeply shredded by Jared's claws but the leg wound seemed to be almost healed. Misha determined that the arm needed to be treated and wrapped in order to heal completely. Jensen hadn't really been worried about either injury until his father had made a point of having his arm looked at since it was still bleeding and flayed open. Jay had dug his claws down so far that he had hit the underside of  his mates radius; leaving a long scratch in the large bone. This was a major concern to Alpha Alan and the rest of the family but Jensen only cared about Jared's health and that of his pups. Misha and Sam assured the Alpha that it would heal over the next two weeks if Jensen took it easy. Once the sedative took effect, Misha had carefully stitched the open wound closed, applied a healing slave and wrapped the arm in bandages. Then Jensen was fitted with a snug sling to remind him to not use his arm until the doctor's had re-examined it in a weeks time.

         Doctor Sam had been forced to take matters into her hands when Jensen became difficult during the examination. She was already angry at the stubborn alpha over his insistence that Jared be treated at home when she had access to more medical equipment at the clinic. Sam was worried that Jared could go into premature labor after the amount of stress his body had endured. In the end, both mates had been given a sedative. Jensen because he was being over protective (not to mention stupid about his injuries) and had tried to punch Misha when he thought the beta has been too close to his mate. (Once again, Chris' fast reflexes had stopped the irate alpha from landing his punch.) She had given a milder sedative to Jared to help him relax enough to breath regularly. Jared had been cleaned of all the blood--both his and Jensen's--before being placed into his bed along side his now sleeping, injured alpha. Sam had put the pregnant omega on oxygen to help with his ragged breathing. She didn't like what could happen to both the omega or the pups if he continued to struggle. Fortunately, after a short while, Jay started to breath in deeper and deeper as the tension slowly drained away. It seems the little Were cat had finally recognized his alpha enough to settle into Jensen's uninjured right side--curling his body around his alpha's. The doctors stayed the rest of the night to monitor the pair. When they left at noon the next day, it was with strict orders that Jared stay as calm as possible and on bed rest for a week. As for Jensen, he wasn't allowed to use his healing left arm and it had to stay in the sling until his follow up appointment in a week's time.

         Jared was disoriented and upset when he woke up the day after his fright. The omega was confused, unfocused and he was unable to remember most of what had happened. All that he knew was that his body was aching--especially his poor head. He hated that he had to remain in bed for the next few days. Sammy's birthday was coming up and he wanted to make one of his favorite nephews (Dean being the other favorite) a very special birthday cake. Gen assured him that they would find a way to follow doctors orders and make Sammy's upcoming birthday special. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't finished working on his present. They still had five days to get everything ready before May second rolled around and Sammy turned six. Jared was determined to have everything ready and be at the Winchester's house to celebrate Sammy's special day. No matter how much his body hurt.

 


	9. The Eighth Month--May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting Readers,
> 
> First off.....Welcome to summer.
> 
> I'm finally done with this school year and have had some time to write. Unfortunately, I was focused on the fifth and final story of this verse instead of this one for a week. I finally got around to finishing up week three and writing week four. These boys are driving me bonkers. That on top of the muse being fickle---again.
> 
> I'm sorry for the delays that prevented this chapters delivery. A few weeks ago I bruised and sprained my right hand while helping to move some cast iron chairs for my sister-in-law who had just had----wait for it-----hand surgery. Yep, kinda ironic isn't it. Needless to say....it made typing a bitch and I'm usually right handed when using a pen or pencil (I can write lefty---its just takes longer because I don't often do it). SO while the boys were running amok within my cranium.....I had no way of putting anything down and making it part of the story. 
> 
> My writing style is this: I tend to zone out to music.....then write as it comes to me. Unlike some authors, I think in words---not visuals---so I'm hearing the story instead seeing the characters inside of my head. I gave up trying to write summaries or outlines because I always ignore them regardless of all the good ideas I already worked out.
> 
> I know, this makes me a weirdo.....in Sam's words...."a freak". But I'm okay with that; it works for me.
> 
> As per usual, goofs, spoofs and fuck ups are mine. I don't own them, I just like to borrow them and play house with them for a while.
> 
> Be kind, love everyone for who they are--not who you wish them to be, and always keep fighting. Remember to spread happiness, rainbows, unicorns and sunshine into the universe. It only takes a moment to share a kind word with someone.
> 
> Love to all of you for bearing with me......Happy Reading....
> 
> XXOO  
> KRK
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 ******PLEASE NOTE: This chapter contains shaky medical diagnosis......lets face it---I made shit up to fit into the story. SO PLEASE take it as fictional facts and lets move on. There is also language....hellooooo just read the authoress note to see that.....finally, there are sexy undergarments mentioned--enough said. Now go and read it!! TYVM******

 

 

** Chapter Nine--The Eighth Month--May **

**Surprises all around in the form of....Parties, Presents and Panties.**

 

**Week one**

         Sammy's birthday was fast approaching and Jared still wasn't done working on the very unique picture he created for the little omega. The idea for Sammy's present came to him one lazy afternoon as he watched the young omega curl into his brothers side. The boys had been wolfed out and enjoying the warm afternoon sun up in the bay window of the back sunroom. The rays of light had highlighted all the rich textures and tones of both boys fur. Jared had spent part of the afternoon studying how the light danced across the rich colors of their coats. The pregnant teen found himself often getting out his color pencils and sketching a quick drawing--muzzles, tails, or how the sunbeams played across the boys fur to bring out the deep buried hues of their bodies. He blends colors together to try to recreate what he was seeing. It was then that the omega decided to recreate that perfect afternoon in oils; knowing that the thick paint would be the perfect medium to capture all the tones and shades he was seeing. He also had other gifts for Sam but this portrait needed to be created. The simple beauty of the moment had buried itself within his heart and he needed to share it with the Winchesters. Being sick and on bed rest has put a huge dent in his plans because he wants to finish it now. Time to get moving if he wants it to be ready in time the party at the Winchesters house in a few days. So he left his bedroom to go down to his 'artsy cave' as Jensen liked to call it.

         Jared was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice when Gen walked into his art studio. He was too busy blending together the thick, creamy paints to generate just the right blends of hues to recreate Sammy's reddish, golden brown tones with creamy golden undertones. The only indication he had that someone had entered the room was Harley lifting up her head and wagging her tail in greeting. Otherwise, the smells of the paints, so close to his nose, have effectively masked the scents of anyone else nearby. It was only when Gen was right behind him that Jared noticed his sister's arrival.

         "Hey Jarebear, that's turning out really good. I love all the deep blending of colors and those undertones to their coats. You've really captured the boys!" Gen said as she moves past him--brushing a hand upon his right shoulder. Jared watches as she goes over to the window to double check that its open for ventilation. The pregnant boy just smiles and slightly shakes his head. _Gheesh, I know better then to paint without air circulating. Jensen would throw a fit if he thought I was "sucking up paint fumes!!"_

He turns back to the task at hand and continues to blend shades of yellow, tan, ecru and gold together to recreate the underside of Sam's belly fur. Jared turns his complete focus back to his work while Gen moves around the studio. He is barely aware that she has settled down on one of the seats--determined to keep him company.  _Yippee--another day of being baby sat. Well at least Gen's not bugging me to 'rest'--so it could be worse._ The light today is perfect for painting the last details onto the canvas. The portrait has turned out better then he had hoped. The beautiful, rich earthy tones of Sam's wolf stand out against the brighter shades of his older brother's wolf. Dean's beast is similar to another wolf that he knows and loves. The tans and creams of Dean's wolf are brighter than Jensen's tawny golden hues but still close enough to see the similarities between the two. As he works, Jared imagines their pups snuggling together in the big bay window. He can easily see two tawny colored pups with golden green eyes snuggling up together under the light of the late afternoon sun on his favorite spot upon the bay window alcove. His left hand stills its work on the painting as he daydreams about his own children. Without realizing it he has moved away from the canvas and is lowering the brush down to his side as he stands by the easel. His stool had been placed in back of him in case he needed to sit but Jared was unaware of it as it falls over behind him. He's so lost within his head that he doesn't notice when the palette of paints falls from his slack grip or that Gen is now beside him calling his name. Even Harley's whining and barking go unheard as Jared's focus is elsewhere.

         The pregnant boy is barely aware of the hands checking him over before a pair of strong arms lift him up and carry him away. His eyes grow heavy as he has finds it harder and harder to stay awake. He feels light headed and floaty all of the sudden but he also feels safe. So the omega closes his eyes. His last conscious thought is that maybe a little rest would be a good idea after all.....

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

        

         Jensen's left arm was still a bit tender, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from carrying his mate back to their den (bedroom) to rest. The sling that Sam had insisted on had stayed for the past two days but it was off now. Jared had become very upset when he found out the Jensen had somehow become seriously injured to the point of needing to keep his arm immobilized for a few days. It had taken a while to convince the little Were cat that it was just a few deep scratches and bruises--nothing more. Jared had insisted on examining the injury before he believe him. Thank goodness, the outer skin had already healed over completely and there was only the tender, pink of newly healed skin and yellowing bruises to see--not the horrible torn up derma and deep purple bruises that had been there just the day before. It was the sight of the stitches that had Jay keening in distress and had nearly sent his mate into panic mode again. It had taken Jensen nearly an hour to calm his little feline down again before he could 'explain' what happened. He blamed his own carelessness for the injury while glossing over the how he had gotten cut up so badly. It wasn't exactly a lie either--he had been hap hazardous and reckless in his desire to comfort his frightened husband.

         He can sense Gen behind him, worrying over her bond brother. He can't blame her. He had been standing in the doorway, watching his lover put the final touches on the incredible oil painting when Jay had suddenly started acting strange. He isn't sure what happened to cause it but he knew that part of it was exhaustion. As for what else was behind it--he wasn't certain. Their bond had been curiously devoid of emotion--much of anything really, except the need to sleep at the moment.

         By the time they get back to their room, his left arm is aching something fierce but he doesn't care. Jared and the pups are more important then his injury. Sam had been adamant about taking it easy. To be fair he has been following her advice but there is no way that he's letting anyone else near Jay after the emotional turmoil he's just gone through. His mate has been a bit skittish the past few days around them; so he's going to let him rest and recover as much as possible before Sam's birthday celebration.

         After they enter the bedroom, Jensen gently places his precious cargo down on their bed. Once again he checks over his husband to make sure that it truly is just exhaustion and not something else that has caused Jay's strange behavior. The only thing he finds out of place is smears of paint up and down Jay's arms. Jensen goes into the bathroom to get a soapy washcloth to gently clean the paint off of his mate before turning his attention to Gen.

         "He's alright as far as I can tell. I think he just pushed himself too far. I'm gonna stay here and rest with him." Jensen can see the concern on her face but she nods at his words.

         "Alright Jensen; but if you need anything just let me know. I don't have to be at work until later." She brushes her fingers gently through the sleeping boys silky hair before giving the alpha a half smile. Jensen returns the gesture before crawling under the covers with his mate and pulling him to his chest. The last thing he registers before joining his mate in slumber land is the soft click of the bedroom door closing.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jared wakes up to find himself encased in his alpha's arms in the middle of their bed. He can feel the love and concern radiating off of Jensen. _Wha???? How'd I get in here?? Wasn't I just working on that portrait for the Winchesters???_ Jared slowly blinks his eyes trying to focus but he's really cozy at this exact moment. His body feels like warm jelly right now and he has no desire to move. He is currently sprawled across his alpha's body with his head resting over Jensen's heart. The soothing thumping beats is lulling the pregnant boy back to sleep. Well, that and the feel of his mates hand rubbing calming circles into his extended belly, in effect keeping their pups soothed.

         Jared's eyes flutter again in a weak attempt to come back to full consciousness. "Go back to sleep Baby Boy. You're exhausted. I'm not going anywhere today. You pushed yourself too far this morning; a nice long nap is in order. Besides, I like having you all to myself like this...." Jensen starts to place gentle kisses to the top of his head while his talented hands continue to find all of his little aches and pains to rub away. Even the pups seem to be asleep at this very moment instead of trying to bruise up his insides. And as an added bonus---he doesn't have to pee yet!!

          It isn't long before he hears his alpha humming a familiar song. Jensen had sang it the other night while Chris and Steve played guitar. He falls back asleep while remembering his mate serenading Extreme's _More Than Words_ to him just last night.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The days seem to pass quicker then Jared would like them to but he managed to complete the portrait of the Winchester pups and get it framed before the party. Chris had gone down to his father's shop to finish off the oil painting in a rich walnut frame that Jay insisted had to have little paw prints carved into each of the corners.

         The day before the party found the Padalecki-Ackles household doing its best imitation of a bakery. Sam's special cake turned out to be a group effort. Jared was restricted on what he was allowed to do by Doctor Sam. So, instead the pregnant omega employed the expert help of his very capable garden assistants, Sam and Dean, to help pick the proper items out of the greenhouse garden for him. Chad went with the boys to supervise while Gen helped Jared get things started for Sam's requested cake. Once the vegetables and fruits had been harvested, rinsed and dried; everyone was given an assignment. Sam shredded carrots. Dean cored apples and removed strawberry husks while Jared cut everything up into fancy slices. Gen had Chad running around the kitchen moving the food processor, lifting heavy bags of sugar/flour and doing the dishes as they were finished with them. Meanwhile, Gen and Jared mixed up the batter but not without allowing the boys to measure out some of the ingredients and add them in at the proper time. In the end, they had made dozens of mini apple cinnamon muffins, vanilla cupcakes with strawberries--topped with homemade strawberry frosting and double chocolate cupcakes with fudge icing.

         Chad had brought in a huge, foil lined boxes to store all the cupcakes in so they could be brought over to the Winchester's house once the boys were ready to go home. Sam didn't know it yet but Mary was going to arrange all the cupcakes into a giant 6 for the party guests to see then take after they sing 'Happy Birthday' to Sam. As for the cake; Jared had been asked (begged actually) to make his grandmother's carrot/raisin cake with cream cheese frosting. They had so many shredded carrots that they made two cakes and a dozen or so cupcakes from the batter. Then Jay showed the boys how to make the frosting. Sam and Dean had fun decorating all the cupcakes with Gen and as a reward for being such good helpers; the boys were each given one cupcake to eat.

          Sam insisted that Dean try the carrot/raisin. For his part Dean complained about having to eat vegetables and shriveled fruit but he secretly love every bite of it--especially the frosting. Later, after the boys leave for the night, Gen plans on adding "Happy 6th Birthday Sam!!" to the top of the cake and some colored frosting piping to the cupcakes. Jared plans on making small 'carrots' to add to the cake out of colored frosting and fresh fruit slices/or mini chocolate chips to the cupcakes. Then Chad will bring them over to the boys house when they are done. Tomorrow was Sammy's party.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week Two**

****

****

         Sammy's big day--his birthday celebration-- has finally arrived. The little boy was beyond excited to have all of his friends and family around. Unbeknownst to Jared, Mary had moved the party back a few days to allow the pregnant omega a few more days of rest before having to face so many people. The other guests had been very accommodating when Mary had made the decision to delay the party by a few days. So instead of being held on Sam's real birthday on Tuesday it was moved to Saturday afternoon. The only complaints voiced came from a few out of town visitors from John's adoptive pack who had to travel. They didn't understand why some unrelated omega was so important until John had explained exactly who Jared was and why he was so important to his boys. Finding out that the Ackles pack heir and his mate were considered 'uncles' to the young Winchester boys put a very quick stop to all complaints. While its not unusual for pack members to consider non-related Weres as family within their own community; its not everyday that a particular family unit inside of the community is singled out by the ruling Alpha's family for any reason (unless they were being honored or reprimanded for some matter) or considered to be a relative. But to Jared, that was exactly what the Winchesters had become. The omega had a way of collecting people like a crazy cat lady had of finding strays to take home. Everyone seemed to love Jared and wanted to be around the teen--especially now that he was so visibly pregnant with twins.

         The alpha heirs family arrived about an hour before the official party was to start. Jensen wanted to make sure that Jared had a nice cozy place to rest...sit.....where he could be part of the going ons without tiring himself out. John had anticipated Jensen's concerns and had arranged to borrow an extra wide recliner from his brother just for the pregnant omega to use. After settling into the soft, comfy blue chair; Jared found himself surrounded by a group of youngsters--including Sammy and Dean. While the young pregnant omega entertained the pups; John and Jensen shared a smile before heading off to find a beer in the kitchen.

         The afternoon was filled with the sounds of the family, friends and extended/ long distance relatives all having a good time celebrating Sammy's coming out party. He was officially six now--a time when Were parents traditionally start to relax and allow their pups more freedom within their hometown communities. No one knows why Were parents are so over protective of their pups for the first five years of life but some historians believe it goes back to the times before 'The Great Awareness' or when the gammas first became aware of the existence of shifters. Children were particularly vulnerable; especially before they had complete control over their ability to shift (which usually happens around the fifth year of life) placing them in danger of being hunted down and killed by superstitious/religious zealot gammas who didn't understand exactly what the youngsters were or about their biology. The overpowering need to protect their young is so instilled within their DNA that it still exists to this day.

         Jared spent most of the party snuggling up with either his nephews, their friends or his mate. He was never left alone or unguarded for the duration of the event. The three alphas (Jensen, Chris and Steve) made sure that at least one of them was on guard throughout the entire day. Neither Chris nor Steve consumed anything stronger then soda during the party while Jensen had indulged in one friendly beer with John early in the afternoon.

         Most of the activities were held out in the yard. There were games for the youngsters to play such as Jenga, sandbox treasure searches, a bouncy castle, sand bottle crafts, three legged races and a huge game of tag. It was during these quiet moments that Jared found himself snuggling into Jensen while he slept. Most of the party goers respected the fact that the omega teen was heavily pregnant and needed to rest. Mary made sure to have the cake and gift reveal inside the large family room where Jared was resting so that he didn't have to move around too much. Jensen had told her how restless the pups had been lately and that Jay hadn't been able to sleep through the night. Mary informed Jensen about half an hour before she planned on serving the cake and the cupcakes so that he could slowly wake up his sleepy mate.

         Once they were ready, everyone 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed over the cupcake display and the beautifully decorated cake. The wide eyed expression and heartfelt squeal of delight had everyone smiling at Sam's reaction to all of the baked goods. The youngster was surprised to see how fancy all the treats were decorated. It didn't take the six year old long to figure out what his aunt and uncle had been busy doing while Uncle Chad had been playing Uno with Dean and him before his mother came to take them home.

          After blowing out the candles Sammy sat by Jared's side as he opened up his gifts. His big brother, Dean, was handing each gift to him. Being a good big brother, Dean helped Sam read the names and messages on each card and gift tag when he stumbled over an unusual word. The little omega was delighted to be on the receiving end of so many presents. He found himself with the typical little boy toys--Lego's, action figures, sports equipment---along with a ton of new clothes that had never been worn by his big brother Dean. (Not that he minds wearing his brother's hand me downs.) Each gift was given the tiny omegas full attention and he expressed his heartfelt thanks to each person who gave him something.

         The next to last gift he opened was from his bond mate, Dean. Sammy was very excited to find out what his brother had decided to buy for him. Now his big brother, on the other hand, had asked Jared to help him create a special gift for his baby brother. Dean had wanted something that his Sammy could have for a long time. Together they designed a leather cuff bracelet that Jared drew a simple picture for of two wolf tails (one tan and one reddish brown) entwined together surrounded by wolf prints. Steve and Chris helped Dean to make the cuff that could later be extended as he grows (right now it will be too big for him but the boys had thought of that too and created a way for the little omega to wear it as a chocker style necklace if he wants). Sam opened up his brother's gift and started to cry. He was so overcome by his emotions that it took Dean almost ten minutes to calm his baby brother back down. The cuff was too big but that didn't stop the little omega from wanting to wear it immediately. Sammy insisted that Dean fasten his bracelet onto his left wrist--which he did, sealing it with a kiss to the inside of Sammy's wrist. Everyone was in tears after witnessing the deep bond the brothers already shared. Several of the elders commented that the boys seemed destined to be mates.

         The last gift he opened was the one from Jensen and Jared. They had gifted the little omega with a small collection of leather bound classics. Jared had spent many hours scouring the book dealer sites to find the books he wanted to buy for Sammy. He settled on Lewis Carrolls' _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_ ; J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Hobbit, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers and Return of the King;_ and L. Frank Baum's _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz._ Jared explained that there was one book for each year of his age plus one for the upcoming year--that's why they had given him seven books. Sam was overwhelmed when Jensen went on to explain that Chris, Steve, Chad and himself planned on building him book cases to hold his new library  (Gen was going to stain them) and all the books they plan on buying him in the future. Mary cried right along with her youngest son at the overwhelming generosity of the pack alpha's family toward her child. Sammy begged Jared to start reading to everyone but was quickly reminded that there was still cake and ice cream to eat. While he loves books above just about anything in the universe, there wasn't much that could beat Jared's grandmothers famous carrot/raisin cake and Jensen's grandmother's homemade vanilla ice cream. So the little boy set about indulging in a slice of his favorite cake. Sam took great pleasure in teasing his brother into eating a few bites of carrot/raisin cake.  Which once again had the older Winchester boy complaining about how vegetables don't belong in desserts. In order to make things fair; Dean shared his double chocolate chip cupcake with Sam. Overall, the six year olds birthday turned out to be a very long, but fantastic day. Sammy proclaimed it was the 'bestest birthday ever!!'

         After the party goers had left, the Padalecki-Ackles family pack stayed behind to help clean up. The Winchester boys kept a sleepy Jared company while everyone else helped to clean up the yard, house and kitchen after the party. Once everything was back in order, Jensen asked John and Mary to join him in the family room for one last gift. Neither Winchester parent had any idea what the alpha heir was talking about....hadn't Sam opened all of his presents?? Upon entering the room the adults were greeted by a sleepy omega Were leopard sandwiched between two equally exhausted wolf pups. Jared raised his head up and looked over to his mate, slowly blinking his eyes while fighting to remain awake.

         Jensen smiled over to his half asleep mate and fell a little more in love as he instantly thought about how those could easily be their pups snuggled up with Jared. **Sleep Sweetheart. Chris is going out to get the portrait you painted for John and Mary. Then we'll head home;** Jensen spoke directly to his husband. For his part, Jay just laid his head back down on Sam's back and slowly closed his eyes. Behind him, Dean resettled around Jay's back as he watched the adults filter into the room. At ten, he didn't need a nap. Instead he was doing his job as a big brother and protecting his baby brother--his omega and his omega uncle from any possible threat while they slept. Both John and Jensen gave the young alpha a smile and nod of acknowledgement to let him know that they approved of his actions. The young wolf puffed up a little with pride from the praise he received from both his alpha and his future pack leader.

         Everyone settled into the living room to await this 'last gift' that Jensen had spoken about. "John, Mary...you know how much Jay and I....well all of us really, love your boys and that we consider the Winchesters to be more then part of the community. We think of you as our real family. A long time ago Elder Jim told me that 'Family don't end in blood'. At the time I thought he was referring to my bond brothers but I've come to realize that he meant so much more then that. It took having Jay and his little pride enter into our lives for me to finally get it." Jensen kneels down in front of Mary and takes hold of her hands. "Mary, you've been nothing but kind, loving and nurturing to my mate. The first moment you entered  his sick room, I knew you wanted nothing more then to help. Thank you for being like another mother to him....to all of us." He looks over to John for silent permission; the nod the other alpha gives him is all Jensen needs to lean forward and place a kiss upon Mary's cheek. The beta's face flushes a lovely shade of pink as she tries not to cry--again--over the love she feels coming from the Padalecki-Ackles pack that is surrounding her.

         Jensen leans back, moves to sit on an ottoman and turns his attention to John; who has put his arm around his weepy mate. "Sir, you have been exceptionally understanding and accepting of our invasion into your family life. Thank you for allowing my family to become a part of yours. We all adore the boys and they have brought so much joy into our home." Jensen extends out his hand and John grabs his hand but instead of shaking like the younger alpha expected; Jensen finds himself being pulled into a hug. Slightly stunned, Jensen gladly returns the loving gesture. They pull apart as they hear the sniffling of the others (particularly Mary and Gen) around them who have become overwhelmed by all the emotions flying around. A strong wave of love assaults Jensen through his bond with Jared. Its enough to put a smile on the younger alpha's face.

         By this time, Chris has returned with a blanket covered item in his hands. Upon hearing what Jensen has said he approaches the sofa where the Winchester elders are seated. Jensen reaches over to take the portrait out of his brother's hands. "I just want you to know that Jay spent a lot of time working on this for you both. Chris and his father Billy finished framing it just yesterday while Gen, Chad and Jared were baking with the pups." Dean huffs and growls a little at being called a pup. The adults share a smile at his reaction but nobody reprimands him for his rudeness--at least not this time. Although one look at Papa Winchester's face is enough to let the young alpha know that his father _will be_ talking to him in the near future.

         Chris just shakes his head at the audacity of his young nephew before he adds in, "Jare was animated about how it needed to be done too. I hope y'all like it." Then he helped Jensen remove the blanket so the boy's parents could see the painting underneath.

         John and Mary were both speechless at the beautiful oil painting depicting their pups, curled around each other on the bay window as the late afternoon sun reflected off of their coats bringing out every possible shade hidden by their thick fur. Mary's tears started all over again while John couldn't help but look over to the sleepy omega's on the recliner being watched over by a vigilant Dean. **I remember that afternoon. Sammy and I tried not to move while Uncle Jay worked in his sketch book. I figured he was drawing us but I didn't know he did that. Its super awesome!!** Future reprimand promptly forgotten about as he studies the incredible piece of art depicting Sammy and him. Dean was amazed at how beautiful his omega looked in the painting his uncle had created.

         John was the first to recover and moved over to carefully embrace Jensen, once again, in a huge hug. "Thank you son! Mary and I are the blessed ones here. Your boy has been a ray of sunshine in our lives and he brought us all of you. Jim's a wise one alright. Family is who you choose to love and we were truly blessed that you invited us in."

         _Ppppppuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ rumbles from across the room as a sleepy omega adds his thoughts about his extended pack.

         Jared's loud approval was just what everyone needed to stop the tears (from Gen, John, Mary......and Chad but he'll deny it) and get everyone to laugh. Everyone had thought the Were Leopard was asleep but apparently he was 'resting'. Before they left, Steve and Chris helped John to hang the new picture over the mantle in the back family room. Shortly after, the two families said goodnight.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Week Three**

Things have been fairly quiet over the past few days. Jensen and Jared spent a fair amount of time resting and relaxing around the house. Occasionally, they would head out to the garden to tend to the vegetation but Jensen only allowed Jay to work for short periods of time citing the fact the he couldn't do much to help out with his injured arm.

         The nicer weather meant more time outside too. Jensen arranged for the family to spend the day down by the lake mid week.  Jensen was still under doctor's order to stay home and allow his arm to heal while Jared was on bed rest as much as possible. Seemed like the perfect time for a family picnic by the lake. Jared insisted on walking part of the way down but once he got tired, Jensen had him hop up on his back the rest of the way. It was a little awkward with his bigger belly but they managed to do it. Within moments, their favorite gathering spot came into view.

          The little pack spent the day splashing around in the shallow water of the shore. Once they were done getting their ankles wet, Gen and Jared indulged in some sun worshiping while wearing their fur. The alpha's took advantage of Jared's afternoon snooze to get the food ready. Cold salads, hearty sandwiches on fresh bread and bottled flavored waters were consumed among peels of laughter and playful ribbing. The family was very relaxed by the time they were ready to return home. Jensen had convinced his love to shift once again into his fur so he could have the pleasure of carrying him home. The pregnant boy pretended to protest--rather loudly--but he was secretly glad that his mate wanted to hold him because he was really tired after all the fun they'd had by the lake. Just to prove how 'upset' he really was Jared took his time approaching his husband. Then he made a big deal about being picked up and held. But in the end, Jared's soft purring could be heard all the way home.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         By the end of the week the boys found themselves gearing up for another visit to the clinic. Jared and Jensen both had separate appointments for checkups. Jay to see how the pups were doing and Jensen for his arm. The alpha was more concerned about his pups and mate while Jared was worried that his husband had some sort of permeate damage to his left arm.  

         Jared was shown into the back suite and made comfortable while Mary went through the usual routine of checking all his vitals and weight. Jared cringed when he realized that he had managed to lose nearly ten pounds since his last visit. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. He had been extremely tired lately and his appetite has been wonky again. Not to mention the fact that his back feels like someone is trying to pry his spine apart with a dull spoon. He was extremely uncomfortable at the moment due to the ache from his lower belly and back. Jensen had been asked to go to a separate exam room so that Misha could remove the stitches. His alpha had been using his magical hands to keep the pain at bay and right now he was missing his touch.

         The omega was trying to find a comfortable sitting position when Doctor Sam walked into the room. She had the ultrasound machine with her. Jared was hoping to see the pups today. He loves to watch how they curl around each other when they're resting within his womb.

         "Hey Jared, how are you feeling today?" Sam is over at the computer checking on the numbers that Mary recorded into his chart. A brief frown dances across her face as she reads something on the chart. Then she turns towards the sink to wash her hands before she puts on the gloves.

         "I'm fine Sam. How's Jen's arm??"

         Sam gives the omega a look of disbelief before she answers his question. "Jensen is doing well. His arm has healed up nicely and Misha is removing the stitches. He should be joining us in a few minutes. Now young man, I'll ask again---and no bullshit this time---how are you?"

         Jared ducks his head and tries to hide behind his hair has he curls forward into himself. His hands instinctively wrap around his belly and rub. He debates whether or not he should mention how many aches he's been experiencing lately when the door opens and Jensen walks into the room. Jared looks up and smiles at his mate. Jensen's sling is gone and his arm looks completely healed now. His alpha smiles at him as he comes over to stand in front of  him as he starts to gently rub at his aching belly. The pups might be asleep right now but he still feels the pressure of his expanded womb against his skin. A moan of extreme pleasure escapes his mouth while Jensen continues his gentle pressure.

         "Tell Sam the truth Baby Boy. Now's not the time to hold back. She needs to know to make sure you and the pups are healthy." Jensen's palm is warm against his lower stomach as he kneads the tight, swollen flesh.

         Jared gasps when his mate hits a particularly painful spot on his lower back. He can't help but lean forward into Jensen's shoulder as his back starts to spasm. He thinks that Jensen is trying to talk to him but all he can hear is white noise. Jared grabs onto his belly; trying to cradle his pups as the pain radiates up his spinal cord. He finds himself whimpering as tears start to flow from his eyes. Before he realizes what's happening, his vision starts to grey out and he's gasping for breath as the pain increases. The last thought in his head is that he's going into labor too soon.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The world around him slowly comes into focus as he tries to remember where he is right now. He can't seem to make anything make sense. The first thing he realizes is that there is a strange whooshing sound coming from his right side and a slightly irregular beeping sound from his left. _Huh?!? What does all this noise mean? Where am I??_

There's also something pressed up against his face but he can't seem to get up the energy to move it away. Right now his body feels numb and he's alright with that. Voices start to float around but he can't make out what they are saying or what the words are suppose to mean. And if he's honest with himself---he really doesn't care right now either. He's tired. All he wants right now is to sleep.

         Just as he drifting back into the void he hears a choir of voices calling to him....... **Momma.......hungry Momma......**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Sam didn't like the readings Mary took from Jared. She has cautioned Jensen time and time again about making sure Jared gets enough liquids, food and rest. There have been too many instances lately with Jared's well being. If this keeps up, he could go into premature labor. The last thing the stressed omega needs is the complications that could arise from a multiple, early birth.

         Now she has no choice but to override the future alpha's wishes and admit Jared to the local hospital. The omega's blood pressure had spiked and he had a minor seizure in her exam room a few hours ago. She knows Jensen would rather have his mate at the clinic but the pups best chance for survival at this point is at the hospital. Doctor Jackson is an expert in Were health and has consulted with her many times over about things concerning the communities health. Bottom line is that she trusts the man.

         Currently, Jared is in a private room in the maternity ward being monitored. Blood analysis pinpointed his earlier spike in pressure may have been due a combination of low blood sugar and dehydration causing his body to work overtime to nurture the pups. The minor seizure was caused by his body going haywire trying to cope with the pain spikes traveling along his nervous system. Jensen had been able to tell Sam about that before both the boys collapsed onto the floor. Jensen had tried to cushion his mates fall with his own body. He managed to protect the pups but had been knocked out when he hit his head on the side of the ultrasound machine. Now both boys were resting within the hospital's maternity ward simply because Sam knows better then to separate an expecting couple during an emergency.  

         Thankfully, Jensen only suffered a nasty bump on the head that was already mostly healed. He will be fine with a few more hours of resting. Jared on the other hand hasn't yet woken up. Dr. Jackson believes it was the shock to his system and the seizure that have temporarily caused his brain functions to shut down. The only good news out of this entire situation if that the pups seem to have come through without any complications. Sam had been afraid that the trauma might cause early labor but so far there haven't been any indications of that happening.

         They were currently in a wait and see holding pattern until Jared wakes up.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Week Four**

         Four days........it took four days in the hospital (awake after being unconscious for nearly twenty-four hours) before Jared vented his displeasure and demanded to go home. He was FINE damn it!! The pups were thriving and growing more each day. He had a garden to tend, things to sketch and books to read (thanks Jim!!). Enough was enough......that and the fact that all of his blood work was showing nothing but healthy, normal numbers. So it was with great reluctance that Dr. Jackson released Jared from the hospital with the stipulation that Jared take iron, vitamin D and calcium supplements on top of the prenatal vitamins. Dr. Jackson told the couple that Jared's levels needed a boost because they were boarder line low. He also stressed that the omega needed to drink plenty of fluids--especially water in order to remain healthy. The doctor stated it was one of the reasons why Jared's body was aching and cramping; he was burning through his bodies resources faster then he was replenishing them. The doctor said it was better to be safe this late in the pregnancy then to find themselves facing unneeded complications during delivery. Dr. Jackson then preceded to give Jensen a lecture about what signs to look out for so that this doesn't happen again before releasing the Jared from the hospital.

         Once they are back home again, the couple makes themselves comfortable upstairs in their bedroom. They shower before donning their sleeping pants and soft cotton shirts. Jared had put on Turner Classic Movies and was currently engrossed in _Some like it Hot._ Jensen was leaning against the headboard--not really focusing on the movie-- and brooding.

         Jensen blames himself for Jared's hospitalization. He felt as though he somehow failed to protect his family from harm. He was worried that Jay's collapse may have had something to do with the unidentified mass along his mates spine. The six days spent at the hospital had seen Jared undergo a series of tests that Sam had been trying to convince Jensen to allow ever since they realized that it was there. Jared had been frightened when he had awoken during the 3-D body scan, strapped down to a table with a loud machine humming around him. Jensen had damn near wolfed out and attacked the poor intern manning the computer. It took both Chris and JD to hold him back while Steve convinced the tech to stop the test. The entire event sent Jared spiraling into a panic attack and Jensen nearly losing control for what---just to get non-conclusive results again. The only thing all the tests showed was two healthy, growing pups inside of Jay's womb and some sort of hard to see mass behind his uterus.

         All the other tests showed pretty much the same thing.....two pups and Jay's reproductive organs functioning properly. No surprise there; they were having pups after all. That was the only saving grace in this whole mess---his boys weren't affected and seemed to be growing normally. It didn't stop the alpha from feeling guilt over Jay getting hurt---again.

         Jensen was thinking about all of this when he felt his omega's hands wrap around his neck as Jay snuggled into his lap. "Hey Jen...... _purrrr_....what's ya thinking about my handsome alpha??" Jensen could feel Jay nuzzling into his neck as he purred. It brought him out of his musings rather quickly. He found himself with a lapful of purring omega and GOD how he needed to feel his mate within his arms right now.

         "I was thinking about you Sweetheart and how I let you down again." he wrapped his arms around Jared before placing kisses on his mates head. Jared just purred louder.  His mate must be feeling better right now because he was feeling nothing but pure desire through their bond.

         "It wasn't your fault Jen......I wasn't feeling too good and I over stressed myself. Should have rested more like you said. Can you forgive  me for scaring you??" Jared looks up at his mate, through his bangs and lays on the little lost puppy look. Jensen is helpless and horny all at the same time. It only took a moment to realize that Jared was only wearing a lacy lavender bra and the matching panties---alright so technically they were boy shorts but holy fuck they looked hot on his omega. He has a fantastic view of Jared's lush, milk filled breasts, hardening dick and the fact that his fertile omega has already accepted his seed. Jared is starting to purr louder and rub himself against his alpha.

_Holy fuck, my boy's so fucking beautiful like this.....rubbing his fertile, sweet smelling body against mine.......MY OMEGA......_

         "Nothing to forgive Baby Boy. I know how hard the last few weeks have been for you." Jensen bends his head down to inhale the sweet, enticing smell of omega in heat---pregnancy heat.....hormone induced sex drive. _MINE.... ALL MINE._ He starts to rub his hands along Jared's body before his right hand comes to a stop upon his omegas lace covered breast. He can't stop himself from kneading the warm, lush globe gently. Jared's moan goes straight to his dick. He feels himself getting super hard inside his boxers.

         Jared looks incredibly sexy in nothing but lavender and lace. The color brings out the blue tones in his eyes. The alpha is so lost in the glorious sight within his arms that he almost creams his shorts right then and there. He's rock fucken hard and wants nothing more then to be buried balls deep within his mate; coating his insides with his seed.

         "Jennnnn.....more; please alpha.......need to feel you. Its been too long." His beautiful mate is withering and purring in his arms. Jensen can smell his boy's arousal as well as feel the slick as it leaks around the edges of his lace trimmed panties. The alpha realizes he's doing a shitty job of loving his mate if he can still form complete sentences. So he sets to making Jared lose the ability to speak.

         He starts by bending his head down to capture his mates mouth in a slow, deep kiss. Jensen plays around with the lace of his omega's bra while he slowly assaults his lips before finally breaching them and gaining entranceway inside. He then proceeds to lick, taste and suck Jared breathless. Moans, purrs and a high pitched keening noise erupt from his omega as he melts in Jensen's arms. They continue to kiss deeply for several minutes before being forced to emerge for air. Jared is a withering, keening mess. The omega is desperately trying to entice his alpha's fingers into one of his slick, sopping holes.

         The alpha only chuckles and smirks down at the Were cat in his hold. "Not yet Baby Boy.......I'm enjoying all of this lace and lavender too much to see you naked yet." The poor pregnant omega is powerless against the sexy voice and wandering hands of his mate. Moments later, Jared finds himself coming in his shorts as his husband mouths, kneads, and suckles his breasts through the fabric of his bra. Jensen never got anywhere near his dick, cunt, or ass.

         Jared comes down from his orgasm high to find himself completely naked and laying on his left side. Jensen has propped his belly up on some rolled up towels. His right leg is bent so that his ass is exposed and open for his mate. Said mate is also naked and currently licking his way along his spine down towards his leaking, wet entranceways. 

         "Welcome back Sweetheart. Are you alright or do you want to rest?"

         Even after all this time, Jensen looks for his consent before penetrating his body. _God, how I love this  man._ Jared doesn't think he could talk right now and nods his head.

         "Baby.....you know I need to hear the words or else this stops. I won't hurt you Jay."

         Jared knows the rules and loves Jensen all the more for letting him have control over their playtime but he just can't speak right now. So instead he purrs as loud as he can while Were 'speaking' to his lover. **Pleasssseeee.......want your knot alpha.......**

         That's all it takes before Jensen renews his efforts to pleasure his omega. His inner wolf is howling with how much their feline mate wants them. Jensen rather agrees with him......It feels empowering to know that he's the only one who gets to see their omega this way. Naked......belly full of their pups......keening and purring with pleasure as their rough tongue licks its way around their mates fluttering rim. Before long, their kitten is whimpering crying out and begging while pushing his glorious anus closer to their loving, lapping tongue. Sweet strawberry vanilla slick is oozing out of their mates slit and ass. Jensen buries his nose into Jay's birth canal just to taste the sweetness from his other entrance. But he won't knot him there.

         The last time he fucked his omega's cunt Jay had cramped up and bled. Both boys had freaked out when it happened because they were tied together and couldn't do anything. Jensen had rubbed at the cramped muscles in Jay's stomach and back until they could separate. His omega suffered from back spasms for  two days after. Dr. Misha had explained that some omegas have reported similar experiences while pregnant and suggested they try other methods of pleasuring and avoid vaginal penetration until after the pups are delivered. _No shit.....lesson learned._

         So instead, Jensen contented himself with lapping up all the sweet slick he could while being sure to stoke Jay's clit with his rough tongue. He preened with pleasure when he felt his omega come again with his name on his lips.

         "JEEEENNNNSSSEEEENNNNNNN.......nuuuugghhhhhh"

         He kneels next to his omega's stretched out body; with his hands touching all of Jay's soft, tanned skin. He could feel his boy's body still shaking with the aftershocks when he plunges in balls deep into Jay's quivering, puckering ass. The alpha groans with pleasure as his mates heavily pregnant body sucks his big, thick, pulsating cock deep inside. Jensen knows he's not going to last too long. Already his knot is swelling and expanding inside of Jay's slick, sopping channel. He starts to move slowly---gliding almost all the way out before plunging back inside. He can hear Jay as he moans each time Jensen hits his prostate. Soon, his omega is rocking back against him, demanding more and Jensen is more then happy to drive his aching length deep into his luscious mate.  

         "Jesus----Fuck.......not gonna last Baby Boy.....you're so fucken glorious all stretched out around me. I wish you could see how fucken beautiful you are right now Jay. Your pretty pink hole isn't letting go of my knot. I'm gonna fill you up again and again baby. If you weren't already carrying my pups; I'd breed you full tonight. F-U-C-K!!"

         Jared screams again as he comes for a third time in so many minutes. His dick valiantly tries to push out more cum as his body quivers with pleasure. He can feel the heated; too hot cum pulsating out of Jensen's enlarged cock as he grinds against his rim. His alpha's knot rubbing his inner walls; leaving him humming with intense pleasure. His mate has one hand on his right hip while the other is buried deep within his hair--massaging his scalp before he yanks it back. Jared feels Jensen's mouth along his neck....biting into his mating mark. As soon as his alpha's teeth sink in, Jared cums for the fourth and final time. The world ceases to exists as he fights for breath. His entire nervous system is sparking. Making him hypersensitive to everything. Jared keens one last time before surrendering to exhaustion. He's worn out, sated and absolutely boneless. He can't help but purr as he feels Jensen reach over to grab a wet wipe to clean his cum off of his belly. One of the last things he remembers before falling asleep is being covered by a blanket and wrapped in his mates arms as Jensen whispers 'I love you Sweetheart".

          His last conscious thoughts acknowledge the sing song Were voices that say.... **happy Momma......night, night Dada....night, night Momma.......**

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make each chapter a month in their lives....lets see how this goes.


End file.
